A Prayer Answered
by SlytherinHawkins105
Summary: Harry is been abused by his relatives and wishes for someone to love him and unknown to him when he first goes to Hogwarts everything there changes for him when he discovers the truth. Pairing LE/SS then LE/JP. Warning mention of child abuse.
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Harry Potter although I be rich if I did, However I do own the plot to this storey.

**A/N:** This is my first attempt at writing a Sevitus, I will be following some of the timeline of HP but I have change the story a fair bit.

I like to say thank you to those who take the time to review, I very much appreciate it.

I would also like to add that I am sorry I haven't updated for a while but I wanted to concentrate on my course as I was in my final semester but now that I have finished I plan to finish off my stories.

**Warning: **The first couple of chapters mention child abuse, physically, verbally and sexually.

**December 1979**

"Congratulations Lily you are pregnant" said Madam Pomfrey. Lily Evans was on her way to see Albus Dumbledore but after a couple of weeks of feeling under the whether she decided too see Hogwarts healer before making her way to the headmaster office.

"Thanks Poppy, I better get going Albus is waiting for me" said Lily in a monotone voice and gave a final look towards medic – witch and headed off to the headmaster office.

Lily was excited about her pregnancy and couldn't wait to see her fiancée and tell him and at that thought she stopped and a silent tear fell down her face as she thought of her beloved that she hasn't seen or herd from in over a week which was unusual for him and made her very worried. _Please my love come home I miss you so much_

Lily wiped the tears from her face and realized that she was standing in front of the gargoyle that leads up to the headmaster office.

"Rocky Road" Lily stated _where does the headmaster come up with these._

Lily climb the stairs and before she could knock on the door she herd a "come in"

"Lily how good to see you again, tea? Oh and you must try this rocky road I discovered it in a muggle chocolate shop in London" said Albus.

"No thank you Albus" Lily said and noticed the headmaster twinkle in his eyes were missing and replaced with a look of dredge and she instantly felt a surge of panic go through her.

"Lily I'm not sure...no I mean...wait this is really hard...ummmmm..."

"What is it Albus?"

"Lily I think you need to sit down for this"

"ALBUS what's happened? Where is my fiancée, is he alright" Lily who now was in full panic mode.

"I'm sorry Lily he has gone missing while on a mission for the order" and at that statement Lily broke down and cried

_Oh my love, my love please be safe oh..._

**July 31 1980**

"He's beautiful Lil's" said James

"He's got your eyes" said Poppy

_And he is a spitting image of his father_

"Yes he is quite handsome." Said Lily sadly _and he looks just like his father too, I wish he was here to see his son_

"Lily, James congratulations and may we ask what his name is" said Dumbledore

"Harry James Potter" said James proudly and the turns to his wife "Lil's I going to head down to the kitchen's and get something for us to eat, would you like anything Albus?"

"No my boy I'm fine" replied Dumbledore.

Lily watched as James left the hospital wing for the kitchens and turned to the headmaster and asked "Albus I need you to place a charm on Harry for me to make him look like James"

"I know my dear, I have done some research and unfortunately I'm not very good at brewing the potion but I have found a charm but it need to be re – cast every six months in order for young Harry to maintain his appearance as James' son." Said Dumbledore "Alas are you going to inform James that he is not the father?"

"I can't Albus, you saw how excited he is about been a father, I don't like to lie to him but how can I tell him who Harry's real father is, James will go ballistic" replied Lily

"I understand that Lily but James needs to know the truth"

"Not yet Albus, not yet" Lily said sadly remembering her lost lover

"I understand but he will need to know"

"Albus I need you to do one more thing for me"

"Yes my dear" Albus asked rather curiously

"I want to have Harry's real name as well as Father on the certificate and not James"

"Lily I..."

"Albus please, I know he is still missing and he may never come back but I want to honour his memory and the only way I see fitting is through his son, James doesn't need to know as far as he is concerned he will be a Potter and when the time comes I will tell both of them but now please don't take James' happiness away from him" Lily looked at Dumbledore pleading for him to understand.

Albus Dumbledore studied Lily with intent, on one hand he was considering not doing what she just requested him to do. He loved Lily like his own daughter and when he had the unfortunate doing of telling her that her fiancée was missing and watched her cry and brake down in his office. He watched her for weeks afterwards mourning him and barley been able to get on with her life and that was until James stood in and offers her friendship and comfort. At the time and he still believes this that Lily was on the rebound when she and James got involve knowing that she was already pregnant and wanted a father figure in her baby's life and to his belief James believes he is Harry's true father, which would explain the rushed wedding.

But on the other hand he really did understand that what Lily asked him to do was honourable for the memory of her missing fiancée. When Albus first herd of his disappearance he was at a lost of what to do and he tried his best to locate him but there was simply no glues to where he was and til this very minute there still wasn't a glue although he had recently herd that he was somewhere in Australia and he had sent Alistair Moody to check it out but decided on not telling Lily yet until it was confirmed as him.

He was in a turmoil on what to do, how could he deny James his chance at been a Dad and on the other hand if this sighting of Lily lover turns out to be true then he had all right to be Harry's father, after all he is the biological father and he knows how much He loved Lily and how much Lily loved him and stills does, so in the end the decision came really easily and with no regrets and the sooner Lily tells James the better.

"I will do as you ask Lily, I will put whatever name you want on Harry birth certificate as well as his biological father and I wont say a word to James I will leave that to you"

"I still love him very much Albus and I still hope that he will one day he will be found and come home so we can be a family, Harry, Him and me" stated Lily a matter of fact.

Lily statement didn't surprise Albus one bit, it just conformed what he already knew that Lily didn't love James and this marriage was only done for the sack of Harry. _Oh Lily I do hope that you know what you are doing._

**November1981**

Professor Dumbledore apparated to Privet Dr in surrey and pulled out a device from his robes to pull out the lights and all the street lights and then headed up to number 4 and saw a tabby cat sitting on the step.

"Good evening professor McGonagall"

McGonagall transfigured back into herself "Evening Albus, are the rumours true?"

"Indeed they are both good and bad, I'm afraid"

"What about the Boy?"

"Hagrid bringing him"

"Is that wise Albus?"

"I trust Hagrid with my life"

"But why here Albus they're the worst muggles I have ever seen"

"And they also his family since is godfather has been arrested and sent to Azkaban" he stated as both he and McGonagall turned at the sound of an engine and a light coming towards them.

The motorcycle landed and the giant Hagrid got off offering his greetings to both the Professors and filling them in on how Harry had such a quite journey and fell asleep straight away and handed Harry over to Professor Dumbledore while tried not to cry.

"It's alright Hagrid, will see him again when he comes to Hogwarts"

"Is there no one else we can leave him with Albus? I don't trust these muggles"

"I'm afraid not Minerva" Dumbledore lied _There is his real father but I'm afraid he does not know of Harry existence and he is a mess after learning of what happened to Lily._

**July 1986**

"BOY!' Vernon bellowed

Little Harry came running out to where is uncle was sitting hoping that his uncle might have remembered his birthday today. "Yes uncle Vernon" he said happily

"WHAT DO YOU THINK YOU ARE DOING? BOY" Vernon shouted angrily

"I...I...I w-w-was reading m-m-my book s-s-sir" Harry said very nervously

"READING, READING WHAT WOULD A USELESS FREAK LIKE YOU NEED TO BE READING FOR? HUH?" Vernon was shouting louder and louder "HOW DARE YOU DO SUCH A THING WHILE YOUR AUNT HAS TO DO ALL THE WORK."

"B-b-but I...I...I did all my chores unc.." SMACK went across Harry face before he could finish what he was saying.

"DON'T BACK CHAT ME YOU WORTHLESS FREAK" and with that Vernon punched Harry in the face then proceeded to kick him while shouting out how worthless he is, that he doesn't need to know how to read and that he should be pulling his weight a lot more since they had to look after him.

Harry couldn't understand why his uncle was so mad at him for, he did his jobs which included doing the edging of the lawn, weeding the garden, sweeping the sidewalk in front of the house as well as out the back and washing the dishes. He was trying to be a brave boy by not crying but he couldn't help it and it only made his Uncle hit and kick him more. _Why does Uncle Vernon and Aunt Petunia hate me so much?_

After what seemed like forever but it was only a few minutes Vernon grabbed Harry and threw him in he cupboard under the stairs.

"You won't be getting any meals for a week boy" Vernon said in a low deadly whisper and slam the door shut, locked and closed the vent.

Harry laid on his bed which consisted of a foam camping mattress and a thin blanket, he was too sore to move much beyond that and not been able to eat for a week really scared him. The last time he ate was yesterday when he got a bit of crust for breakfast with half a class of water. _At least I can feel up on water through out the day and if I'm lucky I might be able to sneak in some scraps from diner._

**December 1987 **

"Marge will be here soon" Said Vernon excitedly to his wife Petunia and son Dudley while they were around the diner table.

Harry was locked in his cupboard again after getting beaten for having a look at the presents under the tree, he had hoped there was one for him, but no, all the presents belonged to his cousin and his uncle clearly stated to him that little freaks don't get presents.

Harry let out a small groan when he heard that Marge was coming and more likely bringing her dog Ripper and she would tell Vernon what he should do with him and that was usually drive him out to the country side and leave him there.

Harry finally herd the Dursley's make there way upstairs and waited a little while until he was sure they were a sleep and slowly got up and tried to open his cupboard door when he realize that Vernon never unlocked it. _Great I'm starving, you think after a couple of days of not feeding me they could at least let me have something to eat because when Marge gets here tomorrow I wont get anything cause she gives it all to that stupid dog of hers and says that I'm not worth feeding her dogs left over's. _With those thoughts Harry drifted off to another restless sleep.

Harry awoke when a large hand grabbed him a pulled him out of the cupboard and dragged him into the kitchen where on the floor in the corner was a plate with a slice of bread, a quarter of a orange with a small class of water.

"Hurry up and eat boy, then on the bench is a list of jobs to be done" said Vernon while stuffing his face with bacon and then he turned and glared at Harry and continued in a quite threatening voice "and make sure there done before Marge gets here or there will be hell to pay you insignificant freak"

Harry looked at his uncle and he could see the look in his eyes saying he going to get no matter what and that Dudley was laughing at him and his aunt was giving him the death stare and Harry swallowed a lump in his throat with a feeling of dread coming over him and he ate his meal.

Harry got up put his plate in the sink and started to do the jobs that were on his list. Harry had a hard time doing the jobs his uncle assigned him to do, Dudley was doing his best the mess everything up even worse then what it was before therefore taking Harry twice as long to do a job. When his Aunt screamed at him for not having some jobs done he tried to explain to her that Dudley was interfering with his work and all that earned him was a slap across the face and was told never to say that about her Dudley again and she was going to tell Vernon when he got home.

Harry herd his uncle's car pulling into the drive way and he took off to hide knowing he was going to be in big trouble when he found out that Harry hadn't completed all of his jobs.

Vernon came inside followed by a woman who was just as large as he was and they headed straight for the kitchen and then the next thing Harry hears at the top of his voice "BOY"

Harry cringed and tries to hide himself deeper in his cupboard that he could but that was no good as Vernon opened the door and pulled Harry out.

"Explain yourself brat"

Harry looked at him and knew straight away he saw his uncle was mad his face was going purple.

Vernon threw Harry across the room "Answer me you piece of shit" and when Harry refused to answer him he went over and slapped him hard against his back.

"You will learn to answer me when I speak to you, you scum of the earth, and what's this I hear about you not finishing your work" he said again while he was taking off his belt getting ready to belt Harry with

"I tried Uncle Vernon, but Dudley kept making a mess I had to clean up"

Vernon looked at him and then he turn to Dudley "Did you interfere with Harry Dudley?"

Dudley looked at Harry with a smirk on his face and said to his father "No Daddy I was playing with my friends"

If Harry thought Vernon face couldn't get and darker he was wrong and Vernon screamed at him "HOW DARE YOU ACCUSE THAT OF DUDLEY WHEN HE DIDN'T DO ANYTHING YOU WASTE OF HUMAN SKIN" and with that he raised his belt and lashed out on Harry while telling him how useless he was and that he was not been grateful for the generosity they have shown him.

After a little while Vernon stopped belting Harry with his belt and dragged him across the lounge room and back to his cupboard by his feet and when he went to shut the door he saw blood was on the floor and this led to another fit of rage.

"How could you bleed all over MY floor you no excuse for a living piece of scum" and started to punch and kick Harry as hard as he could do, and when he finished he locked the cupboard door leaving an unconscious Harry in the cupboard.

**September 1988**

Harry sat just outside the principle's office trying to work out how the hell he ended up on the school's roof, one minute he was been chased around the school by Dudley and his goons and the next he was on the school roof.

Over the last couple of years these sort of occurrences were common thing To Happen to Harry, he remembered once that his Aunt cut his hair once because she didn't like it and then sent Harry back to his cupboard where he cried because he didn't like not having his hair and the next morning when he got up it had grown back and was even longer then before which made him Happy but also got him another huge beating from his Uncle.

He let out a big sigh, while waiting for the principle who was calling his aunt and uncle to discuss this latest behaviour of his in which when he got home would earn him another beating.

Harry looked around and often wondered if there was anyone who would love him just the way he was but his uncle always reminded him that no one could possibly love a useless freak like him, and it sometimes made him wonder if his mom and dad loved him or not.

"I just got off the phone with your uncle" said the principle not looking very pleased with Harry "and he is on is way down here and he's not very happy"

Harry shuddered at that idea and he knew he was in big trouble with his uncle. Last time his uncle had to come to the school was in April and that was because Harry's teacher said that when they were playing football (soccer) he kicked the ball so hard that is sent a student flying through the back of the net that he broke his leg, wrist and had bruising from his hard landing and when Harry said he didn't do it on purpose the teacher sent him to the principle office and his uncle was called and when they got home his uncle was that mad he beat him up sent him to his cupboard for a week and didn't let him out once not even to go to the toilet.

"I'm here to see Mr Petersen" said a very stern voice and Harry head snapped up as he instantly recognized his uncle's voice.

"Yes sir and you are?" asked the secretary

"Vernon Dursley"

"Oh yes Mr Dursley, Mr Petersen is expecting you I just let him know you are here sir"

The secretary called up Mr Petersen and he came out to and greeted Vernon and led him into his office getting Harry on his way in.

"Mr Dursley I will make it short, your nephew here was found on the school roof. According to him though he was running away from some kids in the school yard, and unlikely storey if I do say so my self."

"Yes it is, we have lots of trouble with him at home with him making up stories and blaming Dudley for things that he didn't do"

"He does have a vivid imagination but however I do not tolerate liars and students breaking the rules, and Harry here as broken the school rules by going up to the roof so I going to have to be suspended from school for the rest of this week and all of next week Mr Dursley and hopefully when he returns back to school he doesn't make up such ludicrous stories again and learn to follow the rules"

Mr Petersen went on to explain to Vernon the story of what Harry had told him how his was running through the play ground and the next thing he knew he was on the roof and also that when Harry came back to school he wants and apology from him for his lying and rule breaking.

Vernon understood that and said the boy will be punished at home as well for this incident and shook the principles hand, took Harry and they went home.

As soon as they got home Vernon started his yelling at Harry for making up a load of rubbish and dragging him away from work.

Harry was trying to tell his uncle what had happened but he wouldn't listen and started laying into Harry again. When he was finished Vernon dragged him back to his cupboard and locked him in there.

Harry laid on his so called bed nursing a couple of broken ribs and maybe his arm but no matter his uncle would not seek medical help for him at all, according to him he is not worth spending a pond on him to help him out at all._ At least it wasn't as bad as the beating I got at Christmas where I woke up three days later and they kept me in the cupboard for another week, I wish some one take me away from this nightmare or perhaps not to wake up again._

**March 1989**

Harry was in his asleep in his cupboard when he hears the banging on his door and his aunt high pitch voice telling to get up. He moaned as he got up having a sore back from his uncle hitting him across the back with his belt a couple of days ago when Harry asked if he could have a piece of chocolate.

Harry has learned not to cry when this was happening as it only made the beatings worse and when he finally got to his cupboard he refused to show any emotion at all and this is what he was slowly employing in his day to day life, to derive himself of any emotion.

He slowly got dressed refusing to wince at any pain he had and made his way out to the kitchen where he noticed on the table a huge amount of Easter eggs. _No doubt for that whale of a Dudley._

"Over here and get breakfast ready and get away from those eggs there not yours, do you think someone would get YOU an egg you pathetic moron"

Harry just stared at her refusing now to give into her taunts.

"Cook you idiot" said Petunia yelled

Before Harry could do anything Dudley barged through the door and sent Harry flying across the room landing with a heavy thump and the sound of a bone breaking. Harry tried to get up but his arm hurt and so did his head. He tried to get up again and as he sat up a wave of dizziness came over him and he fell back down.

Just as this happened Vernon came through the door. "Morning Dear, Dudley looks like the Easter bunny was good to you"

"Uh huh" was all Dudley could say as he stuffed his face with chocolate and Vernon beamed at his son and sat day to have his breakfast when he noticed there wasn't any there.

"Where is that boy Petunia"

"Lying on the floor behind you dear"

Vernon looked around "Get up YOU WORTHLESS PIECE OF SHIT" he screamed at Harry.

Harry tried again to get up but couldn't the dizziness was making him feel sick and when Vernon realized that he wouldn't get up he got up from his chair and kick Harry repeatedly telling him what a lazy shit he was and that he should be cooking him his breakfast instead of laying around doing nothing.

When he finished he dragged him back to his room told him he won't get any meals for a week because he was to lazy to cook breakfast.

**July 1990**

Today was Harry's tenth birthday and to him he wonder how the hell he lived this long. He was sitting in his cupboard staying quite and out of sight and Vernon told him to do as they were having guests over and they didn't need to see him at all.

That was fine by Harry he enjoyed being alone, he didn't have to put up with his cousin pushing him around, his aunt yelling at him or his uncle using him as his own personal punching bag.

_I just wish I can get out of this hell hole, go somewhere where no one knows me, perhaps leave England altogether but where would I go to? I don't know much outside of surrey and the only place I know where to go is school, its the only time they would let me out of the house that overgrown whale of a uncle and his baby whale of a son and oh yeah don't forget that ugly skinny high pitched bitch of a aunt._

Harry for the most part of the year spent it in solitude even when he was at school he was on his own. _Dudley made sure of that by beating up anyone who tried to become my friend but I don't care any way, who needs them._ Most of the kids at school pick and tease him saying things like 'can't you get clothes your own size shrimpy' or 'even the younger years are bigger then you' or 'clumsy Harry hurt himself again' and 'nice bruise what ya do this time walk into a leaf' and they would always laugh at him.

In truth Harry was miserable and mad at the same time. Its not his fault that his clothes are always too big for him they were after all his cousins hand me downs as is everything he has and its not his fault they are big considering his cousin is a human version of a mini whale, an It also because he barely reached up to his shoulder and that was because that high pitched bitch hardly ever fed him and when she did it was a slice of this or a slice of that and as for the bruises is curtsey of his overgrown whale of an uncle who insists on punching him at least once a day, _and yeah don't forget my schedule for a full on beating at least once a week or if I get lucky twice._

He sighed, Harry could smell diner been cooked and it smelt good to and Harry often wondered what a nice home cooked meal would taste like.

DING – DONG the door bell rang and interrupted Harry thoughts as he hears the diner guests arriving.

Hours ticked by and all Harry could he were the sounds of the Dursley's and there guest eating and drinking laughing and talking and eventually Harry feel asleep.

Harry woke when someone was touching him; he looked up and could only just make his uncle in the dark. Harry was scared his uncle never came into his cupboard let alone touches him. He stayed as still as he could he didn't want his uncle to know he was awake, he felt his uncle hand touch him on his chest then his stomach and his hand then slipped into his trousers and he started feeling him there while his other hand was inside of his own trousers and softly moaning how good he felt.

Harry was not sure what to do, he knew what his uncle was doing was wrong but he couldn't do anything about it he was much bigger then he was. His moaning was getting a bit louder and then hand in his trousers was moving faster and faster and his other hand never left inside of Harry's trousers and then he felt something go into his bottom and he nearly yelped but refused to let a sound come out.

Harry remained still while this was happening and eventually Vernon moaned and then slumped over. He got up muttering how good that felt and could wait to fuck him.

At that comment Harry froze and waited til his uncle left before curling up into a ball and letting out the breath he was holding and shaking uncontrollably, _I feel really gross oh my god he said he couldn't wait to fuck me...I hope that's not true. SOMEONE PLEASE HELP ME_ Harry screamed into his head.

**June 1991**

Harry woke with his aunt banging on the door screaming for him to get up, he was sore all over from his uncle beating and also he visited his cupboard again last night and his bottom was really sore from having his fingers up there.

Harry herd they loud steps of his cousin coming down the stairs and he stopped halfway down them, started to jump saying they get to go to the zoo. _If I'm lucky they will feed him to the tiger's, there is enough fat on him._

The dust and dirt was falling from where Dudley was jumping on them and Harry got out of his bed and was half way out the door when his coming came thumping down the stairs and pushed him back into his room and banged his head on the wall.

He walked into the kitchen his uncle was sitting down at the table reading the paper and demanding Harry for his coffee.

"Yes uncle Vernon" was all Harry said

"Hurry and cook breakfast and don't burn it this time" said Petunia and a sneering voice then turn and put her hands over her sons eyes and walked over to where there Dudley's presents were.

"Yes aunt Petunia" he said in the same monotone voice

Petunia led Dudley to the lounge room "I want everything to be perfect for my little Dudley" Petunia said excitedly before moving her hands away from his eyes.

Dudley looked at his presents and turned to his father "How many are there?"

"36 I counted them myself" he said quite smugly

"36 BUT LAST YEAR I HAD 37" Dudley suddenly exploded

"But some of them are bigger then last year"

"I. Don't. Care. How. Big. They. Are" Dudley said he a harsh voice

"Now listen Dudders I, no we thought that we will let you pick out whatever two presents you want from the zoo, how does that sound?" said Petunia trying to make her son Happy again

Dudley thought about it for a while then nodded with a huge smile on his face and set down to eat.

They walked out to the car Dudley eating a big bag of chips and before Harry could get into the car his uncle grabbed him and he froze to the spot.

"Now listen here boy" and was saying in a lower menacing voice, pointing his key in Harry's face "any funny business from you, any at all and you will regret it."

_Regret how another beating you fat lump of lard or you molesting me like you do almost every night, or perhaps you are going to fuck me like you keep threatening to do to me, _Harry thought while maintaining his blank face while Vernon spoke to him.

The Dursley's and Harry were in the reptile section at the zoo. Harry still couldn't believe they allowed him to come but he wasn't going to argue with that fact.

They were at the front of a snake enclosure, Harry loved the snakes.

"Make it move" Dudley said to his father

"Move" Vernon said while banging on the glass

"This is Boring" Dudley said and walked off to look at something more interesting.

"Sorry about that" Harry said after they left and the snake lifted his head up, Harry was wide eyed at this point "Do you...I mean can you understand me?" and the snake nodded

"You're from Burma right? is it nice there? Do you miss your family?" Harry asked and the snake points his head to a sign on the side of his tank. BREED IN CAPITIVITY – London Zoo

"I never knew my family either" stated Harry sadly but before the snake could reply Dudley was running back happily seeing that the snake had finally moved.

"Mommy, Daddy" He said and shoved Harry onto the ground.

Harry glared up to him and the next thing he knew the glass that surround the tank had disappeared, Dudley fell in as the snake slithered out and went over to wear Harry was.

"Thhhhhanksssssssss"

"No problems" Harry said enjoying the fact of having someone to talk to even though it was a snake, the snake slithered off, people were screaming everywhere and Dudley got up and went to get out of the tank when he discovered that the glass and reappeared and panicked.

"ARRRGGGGG" screamed Petunia "my poor Dudley how did you get in there"

Harry saw the commotion, started laughing at Dudley predicament until he saw the look of murder in his uncle's eyes and instantly stops knowing he was going to get in when he went home.

"How the HEL DID THIS HAPPEN?" Vernon screamed grabbing Harry hair, dragging him into the lounge room with Petunia with Dudley in her arms.

"I don't know what happened it was like the glass was there, disappeared just like magic" Harry said trying to hide the pain in his from his voice.

"There no such thing as magic" Vernon said and pulled out his belt hitting Harry until he passed out and threw him in the cupboard, walked away, tending to his son needs after the terrible ordeal he went through today.


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Harry Potter, but i do own the plot

**Warning: **This chapter mentions abuse physically, mentally and sexually.

**A/N:** I have change a bit from the original story, but i will keep somethings the same but mostly it will be how i want. I also like to thank you for the reviews and I have even added into my story some suggestions that i did recieve.

Anything written in italics represents thoughts of the characters.

It has been a week since the incident at the Zoo and the snake and Harry was still left wondering how he could understand the snake and the snake him, it seemed impossible but as Harry knows weird things always seem to happen to him. _No wonder why the Dursley's think I am a freak._

Harry had spent the whole week locked in his cupboard, the beating his uncle gave was still evident on his body but on the upside his uncle had not paid him any night time visits at all this week much to Harry's relief. His aunt has let him out once a day to go use the bathroom but that was it and it was only for a couple of minutes.

Dudley had taken any and every opportunity to jump on the stairs releasing more dirt and dust making it harder and harder for Harry to breath. Harry has started to feel a bit sick lately, feeling like he was struggling to breathe, he was sure it had to with the fact that he was locked in his cupboard, in the dark, and with Dudley jumping on the stairs, having dust go everywhere wasn't helping him much either. _Please, please I want to get out of here, please someone, anyone._

Harry sighed no matter how much he prayed, no one was coming to get him, no one cared for him or even loved him, putting it simply he was stuck here with no means of escape.

At times like this Harry would spend thinking what it would like to have a real mom and dad, would they love him even with the freakish things he did. He sometimes tried to think of his real mom and dad and what they were like but he never can remember as he was only a baby when they died and his uncle and aunt never told him anything about them other then that they were killed in a car crash and that he should have also died in the crash and done the world a favour and them by not having to look after him.

Harry could hear the Dursley's in the kitchen, he could smell the food his aunt was cooking and he was having a guess it must be around 6.30pm since his uncle was there and that sent chills down his back even though his uncle has beaten him or touched him in since the zoo last week deep down Harry knew it wouldn't last and it was only a matter time before it happens again.

After a couple of hours things in the Dursley's residents were becoming quite and Harry started to drift off to sleep.

Harry was not sure how long he had been a sleep or what time it was, but he awoken to the sound of moaning near him, he froze, it was his uncle that was moaning, he could feel his hands on him, touching him, hurting him and all of a sudden he felt his fingers go up his arse and Harry had do everything in his will power not to move or make a sound, fearing his uncle wrath if he did.

"Mmmm" his uncle was moaning "Yes I think it is time"

_Time, time for what?_ Harry thought

After a little while Harry notices his uncle hand was moving extremely fast, knowing this as a sign his uncle would be close to finishing and then he will leave. At that precise moment his uncle let out a longer moan of pure pleasure, slumped back and after a minute got up and left his cupboard. Harry let go of his breath that he was holding, rolled himself up into ball rocking himself back to sleep with a fear that he think he knew what his uncle meant when he said it was time and this scared the absolute shit out of Harry.

The next day when Harry woke, he couldn't wait to get out of his cupboard to wash himself, he felt so dirty and it was if that someone had herd his thoughts as he could hear the cupboard door been unlocked.

"Get up, you have work to" Petunia screeched at him

"Yes aunt Petunia" Harry replied in his usual monotone voice and got up and started for the stairs so he can get cleaned up

"Where do you think you are going freak?" Petunia yelled at him

"To wash up"

"I don't think you need to waste our precious water on you, especially since you be out in the garden" Petunia started with a snarl "I want my garden and lawns in pristine condition. NOW MOVE" and with that she shoved Harry outside and slammed the door shut behind.

Harry spent all day outside mowing the grass, doing the edging around the lawn weeding and fertilizing the garden. It was an usually hot day in Surrey and by late after soon Harry had finished his work, put everything away and was about to head back inside when he all of sudden someone had the garden hose on him.

"Do you think I was going to let you walk into my house with all that dirt on you and smelling like shit. FORGET IT and there was no way in the world I am letting you use my bathroom either."

After only a minute Petunia turned the water off threw a paper thin towel at him, told him to try off and get to his room and left him there. Harry quickly took his wet clothes off, the last thing he wanted was a beating for treading water through the house, wrapped the towel around his waist, picked up his wet clothes and headed inside. Harry made his way into the hallway only to been seen by his uncle who just walked into the door.

Vernon looked at Harry with lust in his eyes, reached out and took the towel off him leaving to have a full view of his body, grabbed Harry threw him in his cupboard, with a broad smile he walked into the kitchen and greeted his wife and son.

Harry was scared out of his mind; his uncle looked as him with such lust after taking his towel away from him. He wondered what was going to happen to him, he had no light in his room but lucky for him he knew where another shirt was, put it on, curled up into a ball and fell into a restless sleep.

Something was wrong; Harry felt a sharp pain in his arse and woke with a scream.

"So you're finally awake" Vernon said in low seductive voice.

Vernon got up on his knees, took his pants off exposing him self to Harry. Harry was appalled by this, it was something that Vernon never did before which put Harry into a state of shock, but nothing compared to what happened next. Vernon while fondling Harry grabbed his hand and made Harry touch him. Harry felt like he was going to be sick and tried to pull his hand away but that only made Vernon grib tighten. Harry tried and tried to get away but because he was so small and Vernon was bigger he had the advantage over him. Harry saw that Vernon hand was moving faster and faster, breathing heavier and heavier until he blew his seed all over Harry, pulled his trouser's up and left locking the door behind him. Harry felt extremely sick; he took of his shirt, trying to clean himself up but to not avail and was sick himself. _Is this what he meant when he said it was time._

**July 1991**

Over the last couple of weeks Harry has been thankful that his uncle has only been is his room twice, and both times it was the repeat of last time and after each time Harry has prayed that someone will come and get him out of this nightmare, but one thing for sure Harry can not wait for school to go back, its the only time his aunt and uncle are not near him or watching him, for Harry had decided he is going to runaway the first day school goes back.

Harry has just finished cleaning the dishes and herd the shoot for the mail bang and went out to the hall and collected the mail. There were three letters on the floor that Harry picked up, the first looked like an electricity bill, and the second was a post card from Marge and the third letter was in a big brown envelope addressed to him. Harry couldn't believe that someone had sent him a letter, _perhaps someone out there does care for me enough to send a letter to and maybe they are going to come and pick me up. _

Harry was so lost in his letter that when he went back to the kitchen and gave the rest of the mail to his uncle that he didn't notice that Dudley was watching him.

Dudley was only half listening to what his father was saying about his aunt Marge and was surprised to notice that he didn't see Harry with a letter. Dudley quickly jumped and snatched the letter off Harry screaming to his father the he got a letter and gave it to him.

"Give that back it is mine" Demanded Harry

"Huh who would want to write a letter to you" said Vernon with Petunia standing next to him eyeing Harry off and then Vernon turned the letter over and Both him and Petunia saw who it was from, Hogwarts school of witchcraft and wizardry, and there eyes went wide with horror and Vernon instantly ripped the letter up not allowing Harry at all to see it and instantly doubled his chores.

Over the next few days Harry had hoped to get another letter but he thought he never did, he watch his uncle put a board across the mail slot and wondered why he would do that.

At the end of the week his uncle for some unknown reason decided to light a fire, so Harry decided he will go and see why. When he went into the lounge room sure enough his uncle had a good fire going, he was kneeling by the fire throwing something in it.

His uncle looked up when he released that Harry was standing in the doorway, having a look of glee over his face, slightly raising his right arm to show Harry what he was putting in the fire. Harry recognized the big brown envelope, it was the same he had got at the beginning of the week, his uncle must have been collecting them and now he was throwing the only mail that Harry had ever got in his whole life into the fire it was as if his uncle wanted to keep a secret from him and Harry real wanted his letters so he can find out what his uncle was trying to hide from him.

**August 1991**

Harry been locked in his cupboard for three days when his aunt complained to his uncle that he tried to steel his letter. His uncle was furious with him saying that he had no right to it at all, and punished him with belt lashing over his back and into the cupboard.

The letters now have been arriving everyday for a month now, and everyday his uncle would burn the letters much to Harry distress.

"Get out and cook us diner you little freak, Dudley and I are going out so we need our diner cook earlier you pathetic moron" Petunia screeched at him while unlocking his cupboard.

"Don't burn anything" she said shoving him hard into the kitchen that he fell and hit his head.

Harry was busy himself with cooking diner, he had just served it up when his uncle walked through the door.

"At least diner on the table for once boy" Vernon belted, and then turned to his wife and son "You looking forward to tonight Dudley?"

"Mhm, mom said she get me popcorn, ice-cream and drinks"

"Sounds like fun, I hope you enjoy it Dudley"

"Can't wait to see terminator 2, why can't you come dad?"

"I would love to Dudley but I really got to finish this proposal off for my meeting next week"

The Dursley's continued the chatter while eating diner while Harry stood off to the side hoping he will be able to get the scraps.

"Boy clear this table" Vernon demanded of Harry.

Petunia placed all the scapes in the bin and took the trash outside, Dudley went upstairs to get ready and Vernon settled down in the lounge room doing the report. Twenty minutes later Harry had just finished up when Dudley and Petunia headed out to the movies.

Harry finished off and headed to his cupboard when Vernon grabbed him.

"How dare you make your aunt take the trash out freak" Vernon started "It is your job, she should have been able to relax BUT NOOO, you were too lazy to take it out and now you are going to pay" WHACK!!

"Please no uncle Vernon.....arghhh, I'm................sorry...................it...................won't, arrrghhh" Harry was trying to say in between Vernon hitting him.

After a little while Vernon stopped hitting Harry who was now lying on the floor with Vernon standing over him. Vernon grabbed Harry, threw him onto the sofa, Harry was in a lot of pain and was struggling a bit to have any sort of movement when he felt his pants getting pulled off, he also herd his uncle undo his zipper and he tried to make a run for it but his uncle had a firm grip on him and the more he struggled to get free the tighter the grip will became when all of a sudden he felt a massive wave a pain and Harry couldn't help but scream. The moment he screamed his uncle whacked him one making Harry whimper, begging for his uncle to stop but to no success, his uncle continued. After what felt like eternity Harry who was barely conscious was thrown back into the cupboard and passed out completely.

Harry awoke not sure how long he had been out or what time it was, slowly got dressed as quietly as possible even though he wanted to scream out in pain, left his cupboard which to his surprise was not locked, went into the kitchen got himself a wet cloth and had a drink out of the faucet, he didn't want his uncle or aunt to know that he been up by using a cup, and headed back to his cupboard when he saw laying near the door a big brown envelope that Harry knew at once that would be addressed to him. Harry could still hear the snoring from upstairs from his Uncle and as quickly went over grabbed the envelope and went back to his cupboard.

Harry hid the envelope under his blanket and proceeded to clean himself up as best as he could.

Harry finished cleaning up when he herd the familiar steps of someone coming down the stairs and Harry decided to lie back down and pretend he was a still unconscious and to much of his relief instead of dragging him out they locked him in the cupboard. _Good now i can have some privacy and they don't know about my letter._

Harry has not opened his letter yet in case someone herd him open it, but he didn't have to wait long at all, he could just make out the conversation in the kitchen when Vernon announced that he had just about finish the report and was taking everyone out.

Harry waited, and then after about half the Dursley's left and when Harry couldn't hear his uncle car anymore he grabbed the letter.

The front of the letter read:

Mr Harry Snape

4 Privet Drive,

Little Whinging

Surrey.

And he turned over the envelope and saw the emblem of Hogwarts. He opened it up and frowned when he saw what looked like fairy dust fly off but shrugged it off and read the letter. _What was that_

Dear Mr Snape,

I would like to inform you that you have been except into Hogwarts School of witchcraft and wizardry.

When you opened this letter you would have seen some fairy dust fly off. I must explain that we have had a lot of trouble getting this letter to you so we charmed it that when you opened it the fairy dust will fly off and return to us here at Hogwarts. By the time you finish reading this letter I will know that you have got it and accepted your position at Hogwarts.

Since you were raised with non-magic people I have organized one of our member's from the ministry of magic to come and collect you, take you to get your school supplies and place you on the train to Hogwarts.

However you have only a couple of days left before school starts and therefore you will be picked up on August 28 at 9.00am sharp and wont be returning at all to your home until school term has finished.

The following list is what you need to purchase for the year:

A wand

One standard size 2 pewter cauldron

School robes plus dress robes

Ink, quills and parchment

A school bag

Potion ingredients for first years

As well you will also need to get the following books for your school subjects.

Transfigurations – a guide for the first year

Remedial charms and charms for a first year

Herbology a study of exotic plants

Defence against the darks arts for the beginner as well as books 1 and 2

Remedial potion brewing

Hogwarts a history

History of magic books 1, 2 and 3

Astronomy for beginners

Students are also allowed to bring there own owl if they like or they can use a school owl to communicate with to home. Pets are allowed but dogs are strictly forbidden for a student to have. Also you are allowed a limit of 50 galleons for a first year at any given time. Brooms are strictly forbidden to have by any first year student.

Kindest Regards

Albus Dumbledore

Headmaster of Hogwarts School of witchcraft and wizardry

Harry couldn't believe it, he read and re – read the letter several times, someone was actually coming to pick him up and take him away from the Dursley's to go to school, a school where Dudley won't be there at all. _Two days, two days I will be out of here and somewhere else away from this horrible house and even more so away from my tormentors._

The last two days went slowly for Harry who was still in extreme pain and not feeling all that great, in fact he hadn't felt well in a few weeks but he dare not say anything to the Dursley's about it they would work him just as hard.

It was 8.55 in the morning of August 28, the day he was going to get taken away from here and Harry was ready to go. Actually he was ready the moment he got that letter. But he was wondering if it was true now, perhaps someone was playing tricks on him and beside there is no such thing as magic according to uncle Vernon, so how could he be going off to a school to learn magic when it is not real. But then again who would want someone like him, a freak, a worthless excuse for a living being, a bad boy someone that nobody wanted and according to his uncle someone that should have died when his parents were killed.

Harry was instantly snapped out of his thoughts when there was a knock on the door.

"Get that boy" Vernon yelled at him

"Yes sir" Harry replied and went to open the door

At the door was standing a man wearing a business suit and Harry instantly thought that he was here to see his uncle and not to take him away.

"Harry Snape I presume?" the man said

"Yes sir" Harry replied but before anything else could be said Vernon come charging into the hallway demanding to know who was at the door.

"Who might you be and what are you doing here" Vernon instantly demand

"Mr Dursley I presume?"

"That I am"

"Mr Dursley I am Miguel Weaver, I serve in the ministry of magic department of muggle raised wizards and I am here to take Harry Snape to Diagon Alley to get his school supplies and place him on the train to Hogwarts School and witchcraft and wizardry"

"I never agreed that he can go to this school at all"

"But you must have because when his letter was opened two days ago it instantly sent the acceptance in and everything was put in action straight away and when you read the letter it said that I will be here to take him today"

Harry gazed up at his uncle and could see that he was purple with rage, not sure weather or not he was going to burst into a fit of rage or not.

"I WONT ALLOW IT"

"I'm sorry sir but Harry must come with me at once"

"NO HE IS NOT GOING AND THAT IS FINAL"

"Sir I'm afraid he is, he has had his name down since he was born and if he doesn't come with us his magic that he has been displaying could has dangerous consequences if he does not get trained up soon."

"FINE take the brat I don't won't him here if he could hurt my family" Vernon bellowed

"Thank you Mr Dursley" Miguel said "Harry go and get your trunk and I will wait here for you"

"I..." Harry started to say

"Good idea, he will be just a minute" Vernon interrupt, closed the door on Miguel and dragged Harry by the ear into the kitchen, took his belt off and gave Harry a final beating and explaining to Petunia what had just occurred and with one final punch into the ribs he told Harry to get out and never come back.

Harry ran outside to where Miguel was and told him he was ready to go.

"Where's your trunk Harry?" Miguel inquired

"I don't have one, I got everything I needed, my uncle just wanted me to say goodbye to my aunt and cousin"

"Ok then Harry, are you sure you got everything" Miguel was studying Harry and was extremely confused as to why he seem to have nothing with him.

"Yes sir, I am sure" Harry stated

"OK then, we need to head down to the edge of the wards and over to the park where we can apparate out of here" Miguel said while heading down the street.

Harry didn't understand what he meant by apparate and he was not sure where Diagon Alley was, or even where Hogwarts was.

They walked for about thirty minutes, when Miguel stopped and looked around, making sure no one was around he turned to where Harry was standing off to the side and said to him he had to come over and hold his arm so they can apparate into the Leaky Cauldron. Harry refused to move, he didn't won't to touch Miguel at all.

"Come on child we haven't got all day you know" Miguel said getting a little frustrated in the fact that Harry still refused to move.

"What is it, I said get over here NOW and grab hold of me"

Harry shook his head; he really didn't want to be touched at all. _Getting touched meant getting hurt i don't want to touch him._

Miguel was getting very annoyed very quickly; he never had trouble with any other muggle raised child that he took to Diagon Alley.

Miguel tried to get Harry to move but he wouldn't do it, so he had enough and stormed over to Harry, who instantly backed away but was blocked a tree, Miguel seized him and apparated away.

They arrived into the Leaky Cauldron and it was already late afternoon, Miguel realized that it was too late to head into Diagon Alley now after the day was completely wasted first with the muggles and second with Harry refusing to do what he was told.

"I get us a room" Miguel stated "You wait here and don't move"

Harry was not sure what to make of Miguel, on one hand he was glad that he took him away from the Dursley's but on the other he was been very unpleasant towards him. Harry stayed where Miguel had told him to in fear of getting into trouble if he looked around.

It didn't take long for Miguel to return, Harry could see that he also changed out of his suit into what Harry thought was wizard robes.

"Ok Harry here is your room key, The Dinner is just over there, and it's also the same place breakfast is at. I will meet you here at 9.00am sharp as we will be all day in Diagon Alley getting your supplies for school.

Our rooms are up stairs, you are in room 11 and I'm in room 19. Goodnight Harry" Miguel explained to Harry, gave him his key and left him to fend for himself.

Harry quickly went upstairs and found his room, he got himself settled and was going to go and get something to eat when he realized he didn't have any money to pay for a meal let alone his school supplies.

In his room there was a huge four poster bed, which Harry knew he wasn't allowed to use, and in the corner was a cupboard where Harry headed over to make him as comfortable as he could before he went to sleep.

Harry was laying on the ground, he was in a lot of agony, the belting he got from his uncle that morning and two nights ago he when he also got belted and Harry was convince that his uncle was going to rape him that night as well but thankfully he didn't. _I just want to be somewhere safe._

The next morning Harry was down in the Lobby at 9.00am sharp where he met up with Miguel.

"Come Harry the first thing we need to do is go to Gringotts"

"Gringotts?"

"Its the wizarding bank, ain't no safe place other then Hogwarts"

Harry unsure of what Miguel had meant by that but I suppose they needed to get some money, no wait maybe they had to borrow some money so they can get his school supplies and pay his school fees but then that arose the next question was how was he going to pay the money back, maybe they make him work the money off. _Great from one nightmare to another but at least this time I'm learning how to do magic._

"Ummm, Miguel what are those?" Harry asked when they walked into the bank.

"Goblins" Miguel said rolling his eyes as if Harry should have known.

They walked up to a desk where a goblin was busy writing reports and organizing statements.

"Mr Harry Snape would like to make a withdrawal" said Miguel

The goblin looked over his desk and down at Harry "And does Mr Harry Snape has his key?"

"Yes, here it is"

"Right follow me and we have you taken down to your vault"

Miguel and Harry followed the goblin to a mine cart where another was waiting.

"Take Mr Snape here to vault 687"

"As you wish" said the goblin that drives the mine cart "Please remain seated"

Harry sat on the far side of the cart keeping as much distance between him and Miguel as he possible could. He didn't like close contact, he didn't trust Miguel and he wasn't sure if all this was true or not.

The cart took off at frightening pace, Harry held on to the side of the cart, trying to watch were they were going but the cart was to fast to see anything.

The cart came to stop outside of vault 687, the goblin got out holding his lantern and turned to Miguel and said "Key please". Miguel handed Harry Key over, the goblin turned and went to a key hole off to the right, turned the key left, the right, right again then completely around and opened the vault.

Harry in the meantime got out of the cart and was standing behind the goblin when he opened up what was his vault. Harry's eyes went really wide when the door was completely opened. In the vault were piles and piles of gold as far as he could see. _This all can't be mine, where did I get it all and why has no one ever told me about this money._

Miguel who was standing next Harry was also surprise to see the amount of money that Harry had.

"Ok Harry get what you need" Miguel ordered harry

"But I don't know how much I should take" Harry told Miguel

"Should at least take a few hundred galleons"

Harry nodded his head and turn turned to the goblin and asked if he could please explain how the money works in the wizarding world.

The goblin proceeded to tell harry about galleons and knuts and that the bag he has his spelled to be light and bottomless.

After about thirty minutes Harry had a good understanding about wizarding world money and took about 500 galleons.

Harry and Miguel left Gringotts and headed straight for Madam Malkin's Robes, Harry went in followed by Miguel got himself measured up for Robes as well as his dress robes. Madam Malkin's said she will have them ready in a couple of hours; Harry also got his shoes, socks and also some new underclothes.

The next shop they headed into was the Cauldron Shop to obtain his pewter cauldron; followed by the Apothecary shop for his ingredients he needed his potion classes. _The man was giving me strange looks in that shop, I wonder what that was all about._

They walked by Magical Menagerie, Harry had a look and was fascinated by what he saw and asked Miguel if he could go in. Miguel said they can come back later they need to finish there school shopping and headed over to the Stationary Store to get Harry's parchments, quills, ink, as well as a bag. Harry also looked over at the Quidditch shop and was instantly fascinated by what Quidditch was and also by the display of brooms they has including the Nimbus 2000 that held a lot of younger kids attention.

Then they headed into Flourish and Blott's, Harry went straight to the desk clerk, handed him the list of books he required for school, the clerk told Harry he will be about fifteen minutes. Harry nodded his head and while the clerk was getting his books Harry had a look around and was fascinated by all the different books ranging from potions to dark arts. Harry was taken in by all these books and decided he would purchase a couple extra books especially in potions and defence against the dark arts.

After awhile Harry had picked out an extra nine books to take with him, four potions, three defence against the dark arts, one each of charms and transfigurations. After leaving Flourish and Blott's Miguel and Harry headed over Magical Menageries while Miguel said he some business to attend to and won't be that long and Harry was stay here until he got back. That was fine by Harry he really wanted to be left alone, not have someone invade his personal space. He like been alone which meant no one was going to hit him or touch him or yell at him for the slightest mishap. _Besides that I still don't feel very well and I'm getting tired of walking around._

Harry went inside the Magical Menagerie and was amazed at what he saw. It was not like a pet store that he once went into with the Dursley's where they had kittens, birds, dogs and fish. This store had rats, toads, giant worms and a couple of other animals that Harry was not even sure what they were. He slowly walked around taking each animal, studying there appearance, features and what makes them unique to the wizarding world and not in the world that he came from. Harry could pick out quite a lot of different animals out but nothing really caught his eye until he walked over to wear the glass tanks were.

In one of the tanks there was a small snake, its color was mainly black but with traces of silver and green. Harry went in for a closer look.

"Sssssomeone elssssse with curioussssss eyessss" the snake hissed

"I'm ssssorry I didn't mean to dissssturb you" Harry replied to him

"A fellow sssspeaker"

"What ssssort of sssssnake are you?"

"I am a Sssssouth American temple ssssnake, a desssscendant from the Incasss"

"Are you poisssssonousssss?"

"My venom issss very deadly to thossse I consssider a threat to myssself or my familiar. Are you planning on taking me ssssspeaker?"

"I'm not sssure if I will be allowed to take you to Hogwartssss"

"You can keep me in a tank but I like time out to hunt"

"I will sssspeak to the ssstore owner, I will be back"

Harry left and went over and spoke to the store owner and came back after five minutes.

"I sssspoke to the owner and he ssssaid I am allowed to take you to ssssschool asss long asss I keep you in a tank while your not with me and to let you go hunting for food once a week. Would you like to become my pet?"

"Yesss it would be good to have a familiar who issss alsssso a sssspeaker"

Harry had a grin, he purchased a pet that he liked very much and it was all his, he didn't have to share it with anyone at all and most of all the snake which he named Sly was his friend, his very first friend someone that Harry knew who wouldn't hurt him. Harry was still at a lost to how he can talk to snakes but he worry about that later. _Maybe I could ask Miguel about it but then again I don't like him and I'm sure he doesn't like me._

Harry was feeling tired and sick, Miguel was not back from whatever it is he had to do and Harry really wanted to go back to his room and rest but if he left here Miguel would surely be upset with him, he wanted to go over to where the seat was but he was told not leave this shop.

It was nearly two hours later when Miguel returned to the Magical Menageries.

"Right lets go boy, its time to go back to the Leaky Cauldron" Miguel said

"Ok but sir I haven't picked up my robes or got a wand yet"

"WHAT! What the hell have you been doing all afternoon?" Miguel said angrily

"You said to wait here"

"Yes here in Diagon Alley and finish your shopping"

"B- b-but I d-d-din't know where to g-g-go for my wand" Harry stuttered

"Ollivander's you incompetent child, How the hell are you going to survive school if you can not follow simple instruction" Miguel said clearly annoyed at Harry "Great now we have to stay even longer while you get your wand. Come on" Miguel grabbed Harry ignoring the fact That Harry was trying his hardest to pull away and dragged him over to Ollivander's.

"Do you think you can manage to get a wand while go back to Madam Malkin's and collect your robes?"

"Yes sir" Harry said quietly not understanding why Miguel was angry with him, he was sure when Miguel said to stay here was that he was meant to stay at that shop, never the less Harry went into Ollivander's to get a wand while Miguel stormed off to get his robes.

"Hello" Harry said quietly

"Argh Yes we need a wand don't we? You're leaving it a little late aren't we? After all the train leaves tomorrow for Hogwarts"

"I guess" was all that Harry could say

"Let's see, what wand would be suited to your needs"

Ollivander reach for a wand and handed it to Harry

"Well give it a flick" Ollivander said

Harry flicked the wand and things went flying, startled he put it down.

"No, no that one will not do at all" and Ollivander

Ollivander and Harry spent the next fifty minutes finding a wand for Harry. Ollivander looked a wand box for a little while, it has been a while since he gave this wand to anyone to try but he thought he would give it to Harry to try. _The longer it takes the happier Ollivander seems to be._

He handed the wand to Harry and the moment Harry grab the wand he felt a surge of power go through him.

"Strange" Ollivander said noticing the scar for the first time on Harry forehead

"Excuse but what it is strange?" Harry inquired

"This wand core is the tail of a phoenix; it is strange that you are destined to have this wand Mr Snape, while its brother gave you that scar on your head. You see the phoenix feather that resides in that wand gave another, only one other"

"Who owned that wand?"

"We do not speak his name; he did terrible things, great but terrible deeds"

"Harry you done yet?" Miguel walked into Ollivander

"Yes we are done here"

Harry paid for his wand and they headed back to the Leaky Cauldron.

"Right now that we are finally done for the day, I can relax." Miguel started "Same deal has yesterday Harry Diner here as well as breakfast, make sure your trunk is packed and I meet you here in the Lobby at 10am sharp, the train for Hogwarts leave at exactly 11am"

"Ok Miguel"

Harry left Miguel and headed up to his room, he let sly out and told him to go get something to eat and when he finished to come straight back to his tank, and not to ne to long he didn't want to leave him behind.

Harry was glad now that he had some money to get diner and breakfast but he wasn't hungry even though it has bee four days since he had something to eat but he was feeling sick and just wanted to sleep, he packed his trunk making sure he hadn't forgot anything.

It was getting late when Harry was satisfied that he had everything in his trunk except for his wand and a book to read on the train. Sly had also returned after catching some mice was safely secured in his tank, Harry was now completely happy laid down on the floor and went to sleep.

At ten o'clock Harry was down in the Lobby waiting for Miguel to arrive.

"Let's go Harry" Miguel said coming up from behind him "We have to use muggle transport to get to the train station. A Taxi is outside waiting for us"

Harry grabs his trunk and sly's tank and followed Miguel out of the Leaky cauldron onto the streets of London where there was a taxi waiting for them.

The ride to the train station took approximately forty minutes. Once there Harry got himself a trolley and followed Miguel down to the platform.

"Here is your ticket Harry, try not to lose it"

"Platform 9 ¾ there no such thing" Harry read out loud

"Not to muggles but to the wizarding world there is, now follow me"

Miguel led him down to a platform, walked halfway down the platform and stopped at one of the brick arches was with a nine on the left hand side and a ten on the right hand side.

"This is where I leave you" Miguel started to say "To get onto the platform just run between the nine and ten sign and it will take you straight to platform 9 ¾ where the Hogwarts express is waiting for you, I think you can managed the rest"

Harry nodded at Miguel and was glad that he was leaving.

"Well thanks for your help" Harry said

"Whatever kid it's my job, speaking of which I have to get back, Goodbye" Miguel replied eagerly to get away.

"Goodbye Miguel"

Miguel left and Harry did as Miguel said and ran between the number nine and ten, as he was approaching the wall he closed his eyes but quickly opened them when he kept going and realized that the wall was actually a magic door way.

Standing on platform 9 ¾ Harry looked at the red steam engine that was bellowing out steam with the sign 'Hogwarts Express' written in gold letters at the front of the train, Harry for the first time in a couple of days was actually happy. He gave his trunk to the conductor, as well as Sly's tank and headed for the carriage marked 'First years' and found himself a compartment and sat by the window and right watching everyone as they boarded the train. Some of the other students were giving him strange looks as they walked past and on eleven o'clock the train pulled away. _I wonder why people look at me strange, I know my scar not showing so it can't be that._

Harry for the first part of the trip just watched the scenery go by, an older lady was coming around with a sweets trolley and asked if he like anything off the trolley, Harry who was still feeling sick politely refused and started reading his potion book. He was interrupted by a girl with fuzzy hair asking if he has seen a toad that some kid called Neville has lost it and when he said no she then went on to tell him he better get his robes on soon as they were not to far away from Hogwarts.

Harry changed into his school robes and went back to reading is potion book and had no more interruption for the rest of the trip.

The train slowed down and eventually pulled into Hogsmead where everyone was disembarking the train, Harry got off the train where he herd someone saying "Welcome to Hogwarts, first years over here" and to Harry's amazement it was a giant.

"First years gather around, good now follow me"

Harry did what he was told but stayed towards the back where there was less people, they made there way over to a huge lake where there boats wait for them each with there own lantern on it. The giant explained that there were to be four to a boat and they will take you across the lake to Hogwarts. Harry waited to be last where he was in the boat with another boy and two girls.

The trip across the lake was very quick but Harry loved the view especially the looks of the castle where he was going to live and learn here at the school. The boats docked and they made there way up three sets of stairs where a witch was waiting for them at the top.

"Welcome to Hogwarts" she said

_TBC........_


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer: **I do not own Harry Potter, although it be nice if i did LOL, However this story plot is mine as well as the characters i created for this particular story

**A/N: **Thanks for your reviews, i do take notice of them and also i will be going back through my previous chapters to fix up some errors

**Warning: **This story does mention child abuse (physically, mentally and sexually)

"Now " Professor McGonagall said clapping here hands together "In a few moments you will pass through these doors and join your class mates but before you can take your seats you must be sorted into your houses. They are Gryffindor, Hufflepuff, Ravenclaw and Slytherin.

"Now while your here, your house will be like your family, your triumphs will earn you points and any rule braking and you will lose points. At the end of the year the house with the most house points will be awarded the house cup"

"Trevor" a small rounded boy at the front yelled out interrupting the speech form the Professor McGonagall and he picked up the toad from her feet looking up at her the boy could see that she was not happy about been interrupted.

The boy mumbled a sorry to the Professor who then continued on "The sorting ceremony will begin momentarily" then she turned and headed into the doors that were behind her.

Harry was standing up the back, he was feeling very uncomfortable to many people around and he was even scared of going through the doors where the rest of his classmates were.

Harry was shifting his weight from foot to foot, his hand were also fiddling, He was also aware of some sort of drama happening on top of the stairs between a boy with blond hair and a red headed boy. A moment later the witch that welcomed them was back, tapped the blond headed boy who spun around and looked at the witch and moved back to where his friends were.

"Follow me" she said and led all the first years into the hall.

Harry stayed at the pack as he walked in with rest of the first years. His eyes went really wide at what he saw, the hall was huge and the ceiling had hundreds of candles floating there and there are four long tables, he guessed that each table represented each of the houses that were there beyond that Harry couldn't see. _I guess been short doesn't help but at least it hides me _Harry was thinking as he walked down between two tables.

As he was walking down between the sets of table Harry could see that a lot of the students were whispering as he walked past, some were pointing at him while other's just stared at him. Harry felt very insecure he didn't know why the other students were staring at him, it's not like they could see his scar that was hidden underneath his fringe. Harry got to the front of the Hall, he could see a long table going across the hall, with the professor sitting there watching the sorting ceremony.

"Before we start Professor Dumbledore has some announcements" announced Professor McGonagall

"I wish to advise that the Forbidden Forest is out of bounds to all students and that our care taker Mr Filch would like me to remind you that the third floor corridor is out of bounds for all those who do no wish to die a most painful death" Professor Dumbledore said "And now I would like to welcome all returning students back and a big welcome to all our new students that are joining us here, And now let the sorting ceremony begin"

With that announcement every cheered with the excitement of another year at school and all its fun and adventures that come along with been a wizard.

When the Hall finally settled down, the sorting up awakens with his song:

_Oh you may not think me pretty,_

_But don't judge on what you see,_

_I'll eat myself if you can find_

_A smarter hat then me._

_You can keep your bowlers black_

_Your top hats sleek and tall,_

_For I'm the Hogwarts sorting hat_

_And I can cap them all._

_There's nothing hidden in your head_

_The sorting hat can't see,_

_So try me on and I will tell you_

_Where you ought to be._

_You might belong in Gryffindor,_

_Where dwell the brave at heart,_

_Their daring, nerve, and chivalry_

_Set Gryffindors apart;_

_You might belong in Hufflepuff,_

_Where they are just and loyal,_

_Those patient Hufflepuffs are true_

_And unafraid of toil;_

_Or yet in wise old Ravenclaw,_

_If you're a ready mind,_

_Where those of wit and learning,_

_Will always find their kind;_

_Or perhaps in Slytherin_

_You'll make your real friends,_

_Those cunning folks use any means_

_To achieve their ends._

_So put me on! Don't be afraid!_

_And don't get in a flap!_

_You're in safe hands (though I have none)_

_For I'm a thinking cap!_

When the hat finished Professor McGonagall unrolled the parchment "When I call out your name, you are to come up here, and I will place the sorting hat on your head"

"Abbott, Hannah" called out professor McGonagall

"Ravenclaw" the hat called out

Harry watched with intense interest of each student get called out and was assigned to a particular house and how the students always clapped and cheered them.

"Granger, Hermione"

Harry instantly recognize her, she was the girl who came into his compartment on the train looking for a toad.

"Gryffindor"

Harry watched as she ran happily over to the Gryffindor table. It wasn't long until a blond boy was called up. The same one that was having the argument with the red hair boy

"Malfoy, Draco"

"Slytherin"

Has the name were getting called out, Harry was getting anxious, what if his name wasn't there, wait a second if his name wasn't there he wouldn't be here would he. He was also watching the professors table; Dumbledore was smiling at him gleefully and has some sort of twinkling going on in his eyes. There was a giant who was there sitting off to Dumbledore's right, a small professor sitting next to him. Next to the small professor was a professor wearing a red tarpan who chatting to the professor who sat next to him, a man dresses all in black and didn't seem to care much for what was going on.

"Snape, Harry" He heard his name get called out.

Harry slowly made his way up to the stool in front of the teacher table. The Hall went deathly quite, the professor that was wearing all black head shot straight up at Harry.

Professor McGonagall studied Harry as he walked up and sat on the stool and placed the hat on his head. _Oh my, he looks just like Severus when he first came to Hogwarts except for his eyes._

"Hmm, difficult, but not impossible" Harry heard the voice in his ears "Now where to put you, plenty of courage, loyalty and a thirst for knowledge and you need to learn how to combine these aspects to achieve your desires and the only place you can do it is................SLYTHERIN"

Harry felt the hat getting taken off and head over to the slytherin table.

The hall was still quite but the slytherin's gave him the cheering and applause like they did for the rest of the students. Harry could here the whisper in the hall that was about him. "I wonder if he is just as cold as Snape is", "Do you think he is Snapes son", "He looks a lot like Snape", "I wonder if Snape has taken him to a death eaters meeting yet"

Harry frowned at these comments about him having a father, He didn't he was killed ten years ago in a car crash but they way they were talking it sounded like his father was still alive, which of course they didn't know. _And who is this Snape they are talking about._

When the last student was sorted into his house, Dumbledore rose from his chairs, spread his arms out and said "Let the feast begin"

Food appeared down all four of the table and Harry who is still feeling unwell just sat there staring at his plate he couldn't bare the thought of eating. _I just want to go to my room and sleep I feel like death warmed up._

Severus Snape was sitting up at the staff, he was in a foul mood, the worst of worst moods that anyone has ever seen him in. He wasn't looking forward to this year first years as it was to bring in a boy that would remind him of his hurt and betrayal of eleven years ago.

Harry Potter the-bloody-boy-who-lived, son of his arch enemy James Potter and of his one true love, Lily.

He would never forget the day that Dumbledore told him that Lily was in hiding with James Potter and their son. His heart shattered into a million pieces wondering how could Lily betray him like that, they were engaged and from what he could tell they were very much in love, well he was very much in love with her and the moment he disappeared she ran straight to another man, married him and had a child.

After he herd that Lily was in hiding and the hurt he was suffering with from her betrayal, he was angry, didn't care, he hated her or so he thought, and he even hated Dumbledore more for sending him on the assignment. Snape wanted revenge on those that had hurt him and so he followed the dark lord blindly and did what was asked of him and he was thankful now that it was mostly concocting potions.

He never forget the day when he partially over heard the prophecy that Trelawney predicted about a child been born at the end of the seventh month that will be able to bring the dark lord down and he ran back telling him immediately thinking nothing of the consequences of his actions that is until he found out the dark lord was after the Potters, his Lily, they were in extreme danger and he went running to Dumbledore told him everything and how he put Lily in danger. But it was too late the dark lord went after the potters, found them and killed them except for Harry Potter who some how lived.

When news reached him of Lily was murder by Voldermort, it broke him and for the first time in many years he cried, knowing he was partially if not wholly responsible for her death. That day in 1981 was the day it change Severus Snape life forever, he closed himself off to the world and through himself into his work.

"Parkinson, Pansy" voiced Minerva

_Well we are in the P's now I guess Potter boy will be up here, probably the image of his father._ Snape was thinking.

"Slytherin" the Hat called out

"Patil, Padma"

"Ravenclaw"

"Patil, Parvati"

"Gryffindor"

"Quinton, Alexander"

"Hufflepuff"

Severus Snape was surprise that Harry Potter name wasn't called out at all, they went through the P's and now the Q's and heading into the R's. _What about Potter he was due to start this year._

"Snape, Harry"

At hearing this name Severus head shot up, at first he thought McGonagall was calling him, but that would have been impossible he knew the sorting ceremony was still going and as far as he knew there were no other Snape's but when a small boy came forward he was wrong, their was another Snape here. _A muggle born no doubt._

What surprise him the most was how small and skinny the boy was as he watched him make his way to the stool. His head was hanging down, he had jet black hair that wasn't as long as his, his height suggested his was no more then seven or eight years old, but Severus knew he had to be at least eleven before the school will send out letters to any student with magic abilities and for what he could make out the boy had a tiny body frame or his uniform was to big for him.

"Slytherin" Severus heard the hat call out. _Mmmm I can found out more about this boy since he is in my own house._

It wasn't long until the sorting ceremony was finished and Dumbledore said let the feast begin.

Severus looked over the great hall watching the students eating and chatting away from the other houses before he sat eyes on his own house. He looked over his students the older ones from previous years here at Hogwarts and then onto his new ones. A couple he recognized instantly as children of death eaters but none really caught his attention at the moment except for Harry Snape.

The boy was sitting at the end of the table, trying to be away from everyone else; he kept his head down but he wasn't eating at all. Harry didn't even attempt to get any food at all, he kept his back hunched over, head down and looked as if his was in distress about something and that is how he remained throughout the entire feast._ I think I'm going to have to do some serious investigating into this child welfare it's a bloody wonder nobody has picked it up yet._

At the end of the feast the prefects called all first years to lead them to the dormitories. Harry got up and followed his house down to the dungeons.

On the way down to the dungeons the prefect called Marcus Flint explained that their dormitories were in the dungeons, that their head of house is Professor Snape who is also the potion master here at Hogwarts and that he will also be in shortly to explain the rules.

Harry followed quietly at the back listening careful to what Flint was saying, the reached a huge portrait of a man holding a snake and Flint said that this was the founder of our house, Salazar Slytherin and that the password is _serpensortia_.

The portrait opened and they entered the common room it was low ceiling room with green lamps, two black leather chairs, a fire place and off to the sides were a couple of study desks. Off to the right was another doorway that led off to the dorms.

All the first years gathered around the fire place sitting on the leather lounge while Harry sat off to the side.

Not long after everybody settled down the portrait door open again omitting their head of house who strode over to the fire place where the first years were sitting and turned to face his new students.

"Welcome to Slytherin house, just a few short rules for you all. First of all we look out for each other and help each other out. Second no one and I mean no one is to be out past curfew or they will face me. Third and finally I expect all of you to be in the great hall together for both breakfast and evening meals, lunch time is the exception to this due to class schedules. Any problems approach your prefects first if they are unable to help then you can come and see me, my office hours are posted on the notice board." Stated Professor Snape watching his first years.

Severus looked at his first years most of them were children of death eaters, Malfoy, Grabbe, Goyle and Nott. The girls in his house did not belonged to any death eaters which were a reprieve but the student that has caught his attention the most was Snape. The boy was off to the side sitting away from the group, his head was still down and he also looked like he was unwell but it was hard to tell as he has yet to lift his face. Another thought could be that he is tired and overwhelmed by the day's events and needs some sleep. _I just keep an eye on him over the next couple of days._

Albus Dumbledore sat in his office sipping a cup of tea and chewing on lemon drops. His thoughts were on the first years that appeared especially one Harry Snape.

He watched as Harry's name got called out and looked over towards his potion master whose face was still emotionless but he caught some glimpses of emotions that ran through his eyes when the boy name was called out.

Albus has avoided the fact to tell Severus that he has a son. He was there when they finally rescued him from Pedirka Desert where he spent just over a year there working as a double agent until he was discovered, tortured and left to die. Severus was lucky to live but had paid a high price for it.

He had told Lily that Severus was missing; it had to be that way so the plan can work, at the time he didn't know that Lily was pregnant and didn't find out until late January and then it was too late to get Severus back. After the birth of young Harry, Lily asked when he puts the birth certificate in she wanted Severus name as he was the rightful father of Harry and instead of Harry James Potter, to put Harry Severus Snape.

KNOCK KNOCK

"Enter" said Dumbledore knowing immediately that it is Professor McGonagall.

"Tea Minerva, lemon drop" asked Dumbledore.

Minerva striding into the headmaster office and taking a seat "No thank you Albus"

Dumbledore knew this was more then a social call from the head of Gryffindor house.

"It was an excellent opening feast tonight, lots of bright young eager witches and wizards, wouldn't you agree Minerva?"

"Yes I would but Albus there is a couple of things that are bothering me about the new students and the lack of one"

"Arrrrh yes, you are wrong there Minerva we have all of the children that should be here"

"Albus, I worked it out, this year Lily and James son should be here but he wasn't"

Albus was now at a cross road here, yes Lily son was here but Minerva never knew about Harry's real father and neither did Severus. He thought he should tell Minerva that James isn't Harry father but Severus is; then again that would be unfair on Severus.

Albus sat back in his chair he really should tell Severus the truth and thought about fire calling his potion master but he new that he would be in with his first years getting them organized. He made be a hard, sarcastic man who didn't show any emotions but when it came to his snakes he really did watch out for them.

"It's been a long day Minerva, I think I will retire" Dumbledore said slowly rising from his seat "Time is a wonderful thing Minerva it always reveals it secrets." And with that last statement Albus headed upstairs to his private quarters leaving a confused Minerva behind.

_For once I will like to get a straight answer out of you Albus Dumbledore instead of these blasted riddles._ Minerva thought to herself as she stormed out of the headmaster office and decided to head up to Gryffindor house and check on her lions.

Harry woke up early, showered, dressed and headed out to the common room to wait for the others. He was feeling worse then what he been, he didn't want to go to breakfast but Professor Snape said that he expects his house to eat together for both breakfast and evening meals.

Harry was scarred, he didn't like the amount of people in the hall or all people watching him, he felt it when his head of house was watching him during the feast last night and it terrified him. Truth is told he was so scarred that if he showed that he was sick, he could be sent back to the Dursley's. He didn't know who he could trust, the Dursley's like to beat, abuse and neglect him, the guy that came and got him also neglected to tell him things that he needed to know and his head of house doesn't seem to be a man that you could approach with any problems. Harry knew he was on his own again.

"Oi Snape lets go" shouted out Flint

Harry slowly got up and joined the rest of the house as they all made there way to the great hall.

Harry sat at the table; he grabbed a slice of toast and some juice. He was feeling even worse now then what he was when he got up but he thought if he could get some food into his stomach he might feel better.

Up at the teacher table Severus was watching his snakes especially Harry. He was glad when he saw the boy get some toast and juice but the relief was short lived, he only had a couple of bits of his toast and a mouthful of juice. _At least it is something, I think, no wait I am going to have to speak to Harry today there is something seriously wrong with this child._

Albus Dumbledore watched his potion master, he knew of all the pain he had suffered and nothing was compared to the pain he went through all those years ago but now it is time for Severus to learn the truth about Harry.

The students started leaving the hall heading to their classes and Snape also got up to leave but was stopped when he heard his name called out.

"Severus"

Resisting the urge to roll his eyes he turned to face the headmaster.

"Yes headmaster"

"Severus I need to have a word to you in my office"

"I can't, I have third year Gryffindor and Slytherins I need to prepare fore" Severus stated

"Of course Severus but I do need to speak to you rather soon and the sooner the better" Albus started "What I have to tell you is extremely important my boy. So after you finished all your classes for the day I expect to see you in my office Severus"

"Fine I be there, excuse me headmaster but I must get to my class" Severus said and stormed off towards the dudgeons with his robes billowing.

_Severus my dear boy for what I am about to tell you will change your life forever. _Albus was thinking as he headed off to his office.

Harry was slowly making his way to transfiguration. He was finding it hard to stay upright, his body was aching, and he was finding it even harder to breathe and was extremely dizzy.

Harry reached his class about ten minutes after it started.

"Your late Mr Snape" screeched Professor McGonagall

Harry tried to stand up straight to look at his professor but every time he tried his stomach felt like it was been stretched.

"Look at me when I speak to you Mr Snape" McGonagall said but Harry was unable to look up his head was spinning really fast.

"I will be having words to your head...." but before Professor McGonagall could finish what she was saying the dizziness that Harry was feeling overwhelmed him, his eyes rolled back before he closed and collapsed on the ground.

"SNAPE" McGonagall yelled as Harry passed out.

Madam Pomfrey was busy putting the medical potions that Severus had brewed for the hospital wing away. She was enjoying the quite of the hospital wing, no students to be taken care of. But she knew it would not last long at all, sometimes on the first day she would get the odd first year upset about been away from home. She simply give them a calming draught and send them on there way.

She let out a big sigh and continued putting her supplies away letting her mind wonder. It was only a couple of weeks until all the houses would be out practicing quidditch and of course don't forget the students practicing there duelling, hexing and jinxing in the school corridors which was a written guarantee that someone will end up in her hospital wing.

No sooner had she had that thought the doors to the wing opened up and Poppy can make out that it was Minerva who was calling her rather hastily.

"Poppy.................................Poppy"

Madam Pomfrey came rushing out of her storeroom to see what has got Professor McGonagall upset. The sight that greeted her was Professor McGonagall carrying one of the students and a Slytherin one at that.

"What happened here Minerva?" Poppy asked while guiding the said professor to a bed

"Mr Snape showed up late for class and when I went over to speak to him, he just passed out" Minerva replied giving a brief account of what had happened.

"Did you say Mr Snape, Minerva?"

"Yes I did. Why?"

"Well Severus came and saw me just after breakfast to arrange a medical on the boy, he said he wasn't eating much and didn't look well. He was going to speak to him after classes and bring him up to me"

"Severus will need to be inform of him been up here"

"That he would Minerva but I got to do my examination on the boy to found out what is wrong with him. I don't suppose you can inform him for me please."

"I will do that right now" Minerva said and headed out of the infirmary.

Poppy watched Minerva left not envious of her task of informing Severus that one of his snakes is in here, she knows just how much he hates to be interrupted while teaching his classes.

Poppy sighed and turned to the task at hand. She started doing her observation. Apart from how small and skinny the boy was she noticed that he was breathing rapidly, sweating, the chills and he certainly did not look well. She pulled out her wand and cast a spell to take his temperature which read as 40.9 degrees (105 F). She went straight to her stores and grabbed a fever reducer potion and spelled it straight into his stomach.

She then re-took his temperature and it had dropped to 40 degrees which was still too high but it was down slightly and then cast a diagnostic spell to see what else his wrong with him. While she was waiting for the diagnostic spell to be completed she pulled back the sheets and spelled off his robes in an effort to try and bring his temperature down.

Poppy jumped when the doors to the infirmary banged open as Severus Snape came through.

"Minerva has informed me that Mr Snape is in here"

"Yes Severus he is"

"And?" he said impatiently

Poppy rolled her eyes at him. "He has a high temperature" she said and turned to have a look over the parchment now that the diagnostic spell was completed. Poppy gasped and but her hand over her mouth when she started to read the diagnostic results and looked over to where Harry was.

Severus noticed the reaction from the school nursed and in one swift move he was at her side and she passed the parchment over to him.

Severus read over the report and if it was for all his years as a spy the anger on his face would have shown. He knew the boy was unwell and possibly abused judging from the behaviour he exhibited last night and this morning at breakfast but what he was reading was the last thing he expected. _How could anyone do this to a child?_

"Poppy"

"I know Severus" Poppy said and turned to the boy and spelled his clothing off.

Poppy gasped again at the sight that she now was looking at. Before her Harry laid there only in his underclothes but his skin was covered in old and new scars, bruises, whelps, he was very skinny and they could see his ribs as there was not much muscle or fat if any on him.

"Severus, how could they do this to him?"

"I do not know Poppy; no child deserves treatment like this."

"His parents have a lot to answer"

"Do you know who his parents are Severus?"

"Harry was raised by muggles" said another voice

Severus and Poppy both turned to face the headmaster.

"So he is a muggle – born, then way didn't the person assigned to him pick up the fact the boy was ill" Poppy asked in disgust.

"He is not a muggle born, he was raised by muggles and as for who picked him up it was Miguel Weaver"

"Weaver that imbecile, it's a bloody wonder Mr Snape got here at all" Severus spat out.

"Albus, what of his parents?" Poppy inquired

"How is young Harry Poppy?" Albus inquired diverting from Poppy's question until he could talk to Severus.

"He is quite sick, from what my diagnostic report says Harry is suffering from a severe case of pneumonia and septicaemia." Poppy started "He has also suffered quite a lot of broken bones that have been left untreated and therefore have not healed properly, he is also malnourished, has scars, whelps and bruises all over him. All of the above suggested he has been beaten on regular basis."

"Are you able to help him?"

"Yes Albus I will be able to help him. I'm afraid it will take time and he is going to be in here for a few days"

"When will he wake up?" Severus spoke for the first time after listening to Poppy explain Harry's situation to Albus

"I don't know Severus, he is extremely sick. I am going to need your help though Severus as the only other capable healer here at Hogwarts"

"But I..."

"Severus" Albus interrupted "Young Harry here needs your help and don't worry about your classes"

"I was going to say before I was so rudely interrupted is that I will have to cancel my classes and I also have a potion in my lab that will be able to help with his blood poisoning"

"Excellent Severus lets get started" Poppy said

"I will leave it in your capable hands then, oh and Severus when you have finished here we can have that meeting"

"Can't it wait headmaster"

"No Severus it can't" Albus said in an I will not take no for an answer voice. He looked down at Harry and said in a much quieter voice "Now it is more important then ever Severus" and left before his potion master could say anything.

"Come Severus we have a lot of work to do" Poppy stated.

Several hours later Poppy and Severus were sitting in the matron's office totally exhausted from working on Harry. They had to re-break bones that were once broken in order to realign them which was a gruelling task on its own. After that they attended to Harry's cuts and bruises by cleaning each wound with a special potion that will help with any infection that was there, they applied salve to his bruises old and new then dressed all his wounds.

When they had completed that Severus headed down to the dungeons to collect this potion he had for septicaemia and Poppy gathered the potions that she needed for his pneumonia, pain relief and possibly a sleeping draught and headed back over to where Harry laid unconscious and waited for Severus.

Open Severus' return to the infirmary they had a discussion on how much they can administer to Harry without causing him any more harm.

After they were done they retired back to Poppy's office for a cup of tea.

"Do you know anything about him Severus?" Poppy asked watching the boy

"Not at all. All I know is what Albus just told us that he was raised by muggles."

"Who could do that to a child?"

Severus remained quite thinking back to his own childhood and how his father would beat him up while his mother watched helplessly unable to protect him from his father wrath but when he had finished his mother was there to clean him up and feed him. He had someone looking out for him but Harry he could tell, the boy had nobody.

"We must devise a nutrition plan for Harry Poppy"

"Yes Severus. He must start off with liquids, his stomach must get use to having regular intakes of food and once that happens we can start him on smaller meals and slowly increase its size. Then hopefully he should grow a bit more"

"I don't think he will reach is full height Poppy, he may have been neglected to long"

Poppy sighed, in all her years as a healer she has seen many abused children but none as bad as what Harry has been. She looked up at Severus remembering how is was the first year he came to Hogwarts, the beatings he had suffered at the hands of his father and on the return every year until he finished school. But Harry's beating has not been done by his father but by the muggles Harry had lived with. So if Harry was raised by muggles then who is his family and what had happened to them. She looked over at Severus then back at Harry and the similarities between the two suddenly became clearer to her. _Oh my!_

"As much as I will like to stay and chat but my presence is required somewhere else Poppy" Severus said before Poppy could finish her line of thoughts

Poppy shook herself out of her thoughts when Severus started to speak "Yes Severus we can not keep the head master waiting"

Severus stood up "Let me know of any changes with him" he said then headed off to see the headmaster.

* * *

**A/N:** Just to clarify a few things Harry will still be know as the boy who lived. Snape will discover the truth about Harry and I know that in my previous chapter I added a character Miguel Weaver and i had him deliberately treat Harry like he did and the reason for that will come out soon


	4. Chapter 4

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Harry Potter but this tory and its plot is all mine

**Warning:** This mention of child abuse

**A/N: **This chapter is mainly about Severus Snape and his reaction, i hope i did ok with it the next chapter will be based on Harry. Thanks for all the reviews i'm getting it really helps and also the suggestion that are put forward to me, i do take each one of them seriously so thank you and enjoy

Severus Snape made his way up to the Gargoyle that guarded the entrance to Professor Dumbledore's office. He was lost in his thoughts thinking about the little boy who was still laying unconscious back in the hospital wing. It had been hard for them, mending the broken little body was the easy part but now they had to wait and see what other effects he might have suffered, the mind was something else.

From what Severus has already picked up in his observations of Harry is that Harry does not like to be near people, he hangs back from crowds, doesn't make eye contact when been spoken to and he hasn't heard Harry talk yet but then again the opportunity for them to talk has not come up yet.

"Toblerone" Severus said once he was outside the gargoyle that rose up to the headmasters office. _What the hell is a toblerone? _He climbed the stairs like he has done hundreds of times before but there was something different about going up to the headmaster's office this time and Severus could not place what it is.

"Come in Severus and have a seat" The headmaster said as Severus was coming through the doors.

Severus sat down on the chair and waited. He noticed that Dumbledore did not have the annoying twinkle in his eyes or that he offered his usual tea and lemon drops, but some how he looked older like he has the weight of the wizarding world on his shoulders.

"Albus"

"How is young Harry going Severus?" Albus said in a monotone voice.

"Poppy and I have managed to heal his wounds. He is still unconscious and we're not sure when he will wake up"

"Splendid, splendid"

"Albus the boy is lucky to be alive. Poppy thinks that if he was left where he was he will more likely be dying or be dead by now"

"That bad"

"YES THAT BAD" Severus replied trying to hold in his temper but not succeeding "The thing I don't understand Albus is how this went unnoticed by the ministry of magic representative when they picked up Harry"

"I will contact the muggle raised wizard department and in from them of this."

"You do that Albus" Severus said acidly and began to rise off his seat

"Severus, there is more I need to tell you"

"Make it quick Albus, I have classes to prepare and I also have to get back to the infirmary to check up on Harry as well as I will also be contacting the wizarding authorities about Harry's abuse"

"That can wait Severus what I have to tell you is more important"

"What could possibly be more important then punishing those muggles for what they did to Harry?"

"Severus please take a seat and I will explain it to you"

Severus who was now heading towards the door stopped and studied Albus for a few minutes, he could see in his eyes there was a mixture of sorrow, fear and sadness. His shoulder's still looked like he was carrying the weight of the world, he was anxious and if Severus didn't know any better he would have thought that the headmaster was nervous.

He was confused by the headmaster demur; Dumbledore was usually a man of confidence, a master of occlumency a man that could carry the weight of the world on his shoulders and not show it. Severus sat down slowly wondering what could be so wrong that caused the headmaster to be like he is.

"Severus, there is something I need to tell. I have been putting this off for some time and I think it's about time you knew the truth"

"The truth, what truth Albus"

"The truth of what of happened from twelve years ago"

"WHAT" Severus said with surprise that quickly turned to anger "What happened twelve years ago is that you sent me off to some god forsaken place and when I got back only to discovered that my fiancé had left me for my worst enemy and had a child to and god only knows where that child is, that's what happened twelve years ago."

"That's not all accurate Severus"

"It seem pretty accurate to me"

"It may have seem that way my boy but I assure you it wasn't"

"Albus have you lost your marbles; Lily did leave me for Merlin sake"

"Severus if you stop interrupting me I can tell you"

Severus Snape was not impressed with Albus Dumbledore at this very moment. Reminding him of a past that still to this very day hurts him beyond what any words could describe.

"Severus what I am about to tell you will change what you thought happened twelve years ago" Albus started to say and held his hand up to stop Severus from interrupting him on what was going to be the hardest thing he would ever tell this man.

"Twelve years ago I asked you to head to the Pedrika Desert to do some undercover work for the Order and at the time if I knew then what I know now I would have never had done it. It was a mistake to send you in among all those death eaters, unfortunately for you; you are still living with that decision and yet you're not the only one who had to suffer because of it"

Severus looked at Albus but before he could say a word the former looked at him and Severus could see the regret in his eyes and gave a slight nod to indicate for him to continue.

"When I got word of your disappearance Severus I was shattered not as much as Lily was when I told her. I summoned her to come and see me in late December and when she walked through that door she was glowing, I have never seen her as happy as what she was and that made my task even harder.

I told her that you have gone missing and that we as in the Order were doing everything we can to find you. To say in the least, Lily was devastated. She broke down and cried, calling your name out begging for you to be safe and come back to her"

Severus sat quietly soaking up the information Albus just delivered, if Lily was so upset that he was missing why she did she do what she done then.

"Severus Lily was heart broken when you were missing. She spent many hours here with Minerva, Poppy and me, she was an emotional wreck"

"I don't care Albus she gave up didn't she, fell into the arms of another man and had his child." Severus said in a deadly whisper trying to bury his emotions.

Albus could see the young man trying his best to keep himself under control and at some point he was succeeding but he knew once he told Severus the rest, he will be furious.

"Severus that is not true"

"NOT TRUE, ALBUS she left me for Merlin sake and what worse she went to James bloody Potter and had his kid"

"Severus calm down and let me finish telling you...."

"What could you possibly tell me huh? Albus...."

"Severus stop this ranting at once and I will tell you"

Severus shot a death glare at Albus he was annoyed and furious that Albus had to remind him of what his Lily did twelve years ago and there is nothing Albus could say that could change what happened all those years ago.

In the mean time Albus conjured a hot cup of tea for himself and Severus who begrudgingly accepted it.

"As I was saying Severus" Albus started again after a couple of minutes. "Lily was devastated when you went missing and spent many of hours crying over you and wishing for your safe return. But has things had it we could not find you, or any trace of you.

I had sent out quite a few Order members to look for you and yet when they each came back with the same news , it got harder and harder on Lily, from what I can see she was falling into depression and that had us really worried Severus. She barely slept or ate; it was like she was a shell of her former self. That is until James Potter came around and spoke with her, she spent hours upon hours talking to him, crying on his shoulder and she slowly started coming back to her normal self.

Then in early February she told me she was pregnant and that she was due in September but something about all this seem odd but I never questioned her about it until a few months later when she and James came in for a check up with Poppy.

James had to go out on an Auror mission for a couple of days and Lily was going to stay here at the castle while James was out and that's when Lily came and saw me. Lily told me that the baby was due in a couple of weeks and that she needed a favour from me.

That is when I found out that the baby she was carrying was not James 'child but yours Severus"

Severus was absolutely stunned, the child that Lily had was not James but his. From what he knew the child was Harry Potter the boy who lived was the son of Lily and James Potter but then it occurred to him Harry Potter is actually Harry Snape that is lying down in the hospital wing.

"How could you not tell me this Albus, HOW COULD YOU DO THIS TO ME" Severus screamed at Albus

"I had to do it for his own good. He needed...."

"HIS OWN GOOD, ALBUS HE IS LYING IN THE HOSPITAL WING BECAUSE THEY BEAT THE SHIT OUT OF HIM, THEY BARELY FED HIM AND YOUR TELLING ME IT WAS FOR HIS OWN GOOD"

"Severus Harry needed the blood wards to protect him from the death eaters"

"BUT WHAT ABOUT PROTECTING HIM FROM HIS FAMILY, DID YOU EVER THINK OF THAT?"

"I thought he would be safe there"

"**YOU. WERE. WRONG**"

"Severus you must understand I couldn't tell you this for his and your protection"

"HISPROTECTION ALBUS, IN CASE YOU DIDN'T NOTICE HARRY IS UNDERWIEGHT AND WAS NEARLY BEATEN TO DEATH. HOW COULD YOU CALL THAT PROTECTION ALBUS? HUH? WHAT HE NEEDED MORE THEN ANYTHING WAS HIS OWN FAMILY, I COULD HAVE TAKEN CARE OF HIM"

Severus at this point was extremely furious and was only just holding onto his magic that was now radiating out him. Albus was aware of this he had actually expected a reaction from his potion master but he never had guessed this kind of reaction from him.

"Severus at the fall of voldermort there was still many death eaters around we had to protect him from the death eaters that were out for revenge."

"Humph" Severus said not at all convinced by Albus' argument.

"Severus, I'm truly sorry for not telling you sooner"

"Sorry does not cut it Albus"

"What would you have me do then Severus?"

"YOU COULD HAVE TOLD ME AND I COULD HAVE RAISED HIM MYSELF"

"Could you have raised a child Severus?"

"YES I could have, but I will never know Albus because you have denied me that as well as him and nothing you can say or do will ever give us that back. Now will it?" Severus' tone was first annoyance but turned into a deathly whisper.

"No Severus, I really don't what I can say or do, that can make this up to you" Albus said in a voice omitting defeat.

"NOTHING. Absolutely nothing you can say could make up for what you have done to me and my life let alone Harry"

Severus rose from his seat to get out of the headmaster office, he wanted to see Harry. But before he could get too far Albus called out to him again and said to him "Severus wait" he started hoping his potion master will stop and when he did he continued. "Harry was born here at Hogwarts, Severus, in the same bed he is lying in now."

Severus didn't look at the headmaster instead he stormed out of his office and back to the infirmary.

Poppy was sitting in her office when the doors to the infirmary slammed opened and a very stern potion master came through.

"Severus what is the meaning of this?"

"Just seeing how Harry is" Severus bit back

"No need to take that tone of voice with me Severus Snape"

Severus resisted the urge to roll his own and headed over to where Harry lied. Harry his son; he is still having trouble coming to terms with. He looked at the small boy lying there, his facial expression soften he placed a hand on his son forehead and moved his hair that revealed the lightening scar on his forehead.

"Oh Harry, if I only have known" Severus said quietly.

"Everything alright Severus, Harry has not stirred at all" Poppy stated

"Poppy can you do a full medical assessment on Harry" Severus requested in a quiet voice.

Poppy was surprise at the request. Usually the potion master does not ask he demands but something has changed in him, she couldn't figure out what but the hardness in his face had seemed to have disappeared only to be replaced with softness when he looked at Harry.

"I will do it in the morning"

"NO, NOW Poppy I need a full medical report now"

"Severus there is no need to speak like that."

"My apologies Poppy but I need to know"

Poppy was shocked; it was unheard of Severus Snape feared potion master of Hogwarts actually apologizing for something._ This has to be one for the records._

"Ok Severus I will do it at once" Poppy remarked and cast the spell.

After a few minutes a piece of parchment appeared in front of her. She started to read over it.

"His temperature has dropped to 39.5 degrees, still a bit high I need to give him some more fever reducing potion" Poppy read off the parchment, she also gave a quick look over to Severus who was watching Harry and Poppy gave a quick smile to herself and continued on "His bones are healing nicely and....." poppy gasped as she looked at what was written before her.

"What is it Poppy?"

"Severus Harry has been abused" Poppy voice was in shocked.

"I know he was abused the bruises and scars on his body give that away"

"No Severus I didn't mean that. I meant he has been sexually abused"

"WHAT" was all he could come up with "You telling they touched him, oh for Merlin sake what more could this child go through please tell me poppy they didn't...umm...well......you know?" Severus stuttered in fear of what the answer will be

"I'm afraid so Severus. From what my reading say it was only once and recently to" Poppy replied sadly

"I"M GOING TO KILL THEM" Severus roared

"Severus calmed down"

"CALM DOWN, HOW COULD I DO THAT AFTER THOSE LOW LIFE MUGGLES DO THIS TO MY SON" He said while still yelling and stormed off.

Poppy was frightened and shocked. Shocked that Severus call Harry his son and frightened as she has never seen the potion master so angry before, she could feel his magic radiate off him and was scarred that he was actually going to go after the people that did this to Harry and do something that he could possibly regret or worse land him into a lot of trouble and that is the last thing Harry needed. _Harry his son, how could that be?_

She went into her office to floo Dumbledore of the latest development. "Headmaster Office"

"Albus, Albus are you there?" Called out a distraught Poppy

"Yes Poppy" came the headmaster replied

"Oh thank Merlin Albus, I need your help" said a very worried Poppy

"Calm down Poppy" Albus replied calmly "Now what can I help you with"

"It's Severus, Albus"

"What has he done this time?"

"It's not what he has done Albus its what he is going to do. " Poppy went on to explain to Albus how he asked for a full medical on Harry and how they discovered that he had been sexually abused and raped and when that was discovered Severus was furious.

"I have never seen him this angry before Albus."

"I will go and have a talk to him"

"Albus, he called Harry his son, is that true?"

"Yes it is"

"That will explain his reaction, you got to stop him Albus before he does something he could possibly regret because if he is Harry's father, Harry will need him when he wakes"

"I agree with you Poppy I see what I could do." With that Albus pulled out of the call and headed out to look for his potion master.

Albus was extremely worried about Severus, he knew the man was furious when he left his office and now with this latest revelation about Harry would be enough to push him over the edge. He knew the man has had a rough life, especially the last twelves years believing until recently about Lily.

Albus shook his head in sadness; he knew that it was his fault, he convinced the man to take the mission into the desert, much against his own wishes. He was the one to tell Lily about him going missing but never told her what he was doing and then over a year later Severus showed up beaten and with the dark mark. He told Severus that Lily was in hiding with James and their son and that sent him over the edge and for the next twelve months he turned really dark until he discovered that voldermort was after Lily and he eventually came back and turned into a spy for the light.

Although the change in the man was quite dramatic, as a student here he was always quite and didn't have many friends but when Lily and him started dating you could see him coming out of his shell but when things happened all though years ago, he closed himself off to everybody afraid of getting hurt again.

After checking the dungeons and the astronomy tower which he silently hoped he would be there but deep down he knew he wouldn't be, he headed out pass the wards and apparated to Surrey where he was sure Severus will be.

Severus stormed out of the castle passed the wards and apparated to Surrey and headed to number four Privet dr.

Severus wanted nothing more then to kill the muggles that hurt his son. He was still struggling with the fact that Harry was his child and not James', although he was still confused about some things and he sure Albus could give him the answers he needs. But he was still angry at Albus for keeping his son away from him and more furious at the muggles who abused him.

He reached the front door, for a moment he thought about knocking but changed his mind and instead of using _'alohomora' _he blasted the door off it hinges.

"What the hell is going on here" bellowed the voice of a large man that came thumping out of the kitchen.

Vernon Dursley looked at the man dressed in black holding a wand.

"Get out of my house you freak" Bellowed Vernon.

Severus sneered at the man and pointed his wand at him. "Don't you dare start with me Dursley!"

"And who might you be?"

"I know you, you're that boy from Spinner's end" said Petunia "You use to be in love with Lily until she came to her senses and left you for someone better"

"_Silencio"_ Severus pointed his wand at Petunia, she was still talking but nothing was coming out

"Petunia, what did you do to my wife"

"Shut her up, there is nothing more annoying then listening to someone who doesn't know what they are talking about"

"How dare you DO THAT TO HER" Vernon yelled and started charging towards Severus who in return pointed his wand at him and silently cast the spell _stupefy _and Vernon Dursley went flying back.

It was at that point he noticed the younger Dursley standing at the door watching all the commotion going on. Severus couldn't believe the size of the child was nothing short of a baby whale and yet Harry was skinny and undersized.

He pointed his wand at the child who eyes went extremely wide and said "Sit down" then turned to his parents and with his wand indicated for Vernon and Petunia to get up and head into the sitting room. Severus followed them and using his wand made them sit down.

"What is the meaning of this?" Vernon sneered at Severus

"I am here because of Harry"

"What you discovered what a useless freak he is" Vernon smirked with Petunia nodding in agreement with him.

This only fuelled his temper and used his wand and blasted apart the back door and the sitting room apart and the quickly turned back to the Dursley.

"I want to know Dursley how you could treat your nephew the way you did, beat him, starved him, neglected him and yet have your son the size of a whale"

"How dare you say that about my son...?"

"And how dare YOU treat MY SON the way you did"

Vernon face drained of all colour before he said "YOU'RE LYING, HIS PARENTS ARE DEAD"

"No. I am not lying." he said in a dangerously low voice "His mother has died but I assure you I am quite alive and taking over guardianship of my son"

"If he is your son then why are you claiming him now?" Vernon said in a smug voice.

"I only just discovered the truth him and the truth of what you have done to him"

"I did nothing to him that he didn't deserve"

Severus raised his wand and cast stupefy at Vernon who went flying back into the wall with a loud crash.

"Leave my husband alone you monster"

"Monster, this coming from the women who abuses a child and stands a side while your husband has his way with him, I say your the monster, _Petrificus Totalus"_

"Mummy, Daddy" cried Dudley "What did you do to them?"

"The same as they did to Harry"

"The freak got what he deserved after everything he did to us"

"And pray tell me what that is?"

"His freakish magic tricks"

"I show you freakish magic tricks" and levitated him into the air

Petunia was wide eyed trying to shout something out but nothing was coming out, Vernon who was just coming around saw his son floating into the air and went a deep shade of purple.

"You put my son down immediately" he screamed and Severus obeyed removing the spell and watching the boy fall to the ground with a loud crack and he heard the moan coming from Dudley

"DUDDER'S" Vernon raced over to his son and Petunia followed closely behind him.

Vernon checked over his son who bumped his head and has a broken arm then he turned back to Severus

"Looked at what you did to my son, I demand you get out of my house at once"

"I did nothing to your son that you didn't do to mine, and I'm not leaving here until I get my revenge on you for the way you treated my son and I think I will start with your son.

Severus raised his wand, pointed it at Dudley "Cruc..."

"Severus" Dumbledore voiced stopping his potion master in his tracks.

Severus spun around and sneered at the headmaster. "What are you doing here?"

"Stopping you from doing a big mistake here, Severus my boy"

"I'm just giving these muggles what they deserve"

"By casting an unforgivable Severus that will more likely give you a one way ticket to Azkaban and there is nothing I can do to stop that from happening Severus"

"What about what they did to Harry?"

"Yes Severus I agree they should be punished for what they did to him and they will but not like this" Albus said calmly taking a step forward to his potion master and continued on saying "Severus have you thought about what would happen to Harry if you cast this spell and you got sent to prison? I will tell you now that he is more likely to be sent off to a wizard orphanage for the duration of summer and won't get the necessary help he needs and what's more he still won't have a parental figure in his life"

Severus held his position firmly; his mind running a hundred miles an hour for what he could do in the next couple of minutes will no doubt determine his future and Harry's. On one hand he could cast the _Cruciatus_ _Curse_ which would not doubt earn him a couple of years in Azkaban, and if that happened Harry would be taken away from him and placed somewhere else and more then likely won't get the help he would need.

On the other hand he could lower his wand, go back to Hogwarts, be with his son and give him the help that he will need as well as a father. But then again Severus wondered if he could be a father to Harry, he never really had a good example of what a father should be like with their sons when he was growing up. But there was something there, deep down that had been lying dormant for all the years but started surfacing when he first laid eyes on Harry, he admits he is worried about the boy and the feeling of caring for someone again is something that he had long forgotten about.

In the end the latter won; he slowly lowered his wand and walked away from where the Dursley's are sitting. He was thinking that it was Harry that would need him, and for him to learn that he wasn't alone in the world that he actually had a father.

It scarred Severus knowing that only a couple of hours ago he discovered that Harry was his son, that Lily didn't have Potter's child at all. That is when it dawned on him that he had no idea on what to do as a father and Harry also had no idea that he was his father; he would have to tell him once he awakens. _Small steps and hopefully we could be what we should have always been......a family._ That thought scarred Severus more then he will admit to anyone.

"You made the right decision Severus"

"Unfortunately Albus I can't say the same for you" But before Albus could say anything the Aurors showed up took the Dursley into custardy and one of the Auror's explained to both of them that they will be held at the ministry of magic until their trial which has yet to be set and that they will also send someone over to Hogwarts to speak to Harry. When they had finished they left by port key leaving the headmaster and his potion master behind.

"Why Albus?"

"At the time it did seem like the right decision" He replied quietly

"Why didn't you tell me after they were killed?"

"Because Severus you were so angry and full of hatred when you came back and the fact that Lily and James were in hiding. When they were killed I saw what Lily's death did to you Severus I thought it was best to let you be until you were ready to hear what I had to say"

Severus knew that Albus was right but will never admit it to him. After hearing what Lily had did he was consumed with hatred and rage that swallowed him up and he did what was expected of him, or more what Voldermort wanted him to do but it didn't take him long to realize that what he was doing was nothing short of pure evil on his master behalf and that's when the regret kicked in. It was lucky for him that Voldermort saw his potion making ability and had him mainly brewing instead of going on the raids.

As for when Lily died he was engulfed by grief and regret as he was partially responsible for her death. _Dam I wish I never herd the prophecy and told the dark lord about it._ He never stopped loving Lily and as always hoped he will see her again but unfortunately for him they were in hiding and under the _Fidelius Charm_ that was until someone betrayed them and they were killed.

"I think Albus you are wrong maybe having Harry around could have helped us both" he said in a monotone voice and then looked up into Albus' eyes "What was the favour?"

"Excuse me Severus?"

"Earlier tonight you said Lily asked you a favour, what was it?"

"Ah yes, it was to change Harry's appearance Severus"

"What do you mean change his appearance Albus, what did you do give him a potion?" Severus said with his anger coming to surface again.

"Severus when Harry was born he was the spitting image of you, Lily wanted no wait, she needed Harry to look like James so he wouldn't discover the truth. I told her she had to tell James the truth and she said she will but for the time been can I help her.

I told her that I found a potion that could do it but unfortunately you needed a extremely good brewer to do it and fortunately for us the best brewer in Britain was missing so instead I told her that I found a charm that had to be re – cast every six months "

"SIX MONTHS, Merlin's beard Albus why didn't you keep casting it then you could have found about his Abuse years ago"

"It wasn't that simple Severus"

"What do you mean not simple?"

"Let me explain, how the charm worked." Albus started "The charm was _Simulatio Familia Cruentus, _for it to work properly it had was tied into Harry's birth certificate. When he was born James named him Harry James Potter but Lily wanted Harry to carry his true name so instead of Harry James Potter it was Harry Severus Snape which is what was placed on his certificate and you as his father but charmed so that when James looked at it he would see his name as the father and Harry James Potter as his son. Once that was done we also needed a keeper, which was Lily. Now what I mean by a keeper for this particular charmed to work was by me re – casting it every six months without the protection barrier been broken which is what the keeper was, they knew the only words that could break the spell and not to be able to re – cast it.

I only manage to cast it three times, the day he was born, when he was six months old and on his first birthday and on the night Voldermort killed Lily and James was the night the spell was broken and I didn't realize this until a couple of days later when Harry's birth certificate appeared in office that was when I became aware that Lily had broken the charm."

"A couple of days?"

"That's how we set it up that once Lily broke the charm the birth certificate will come to me a couple of days later and I will hold onto it until I deemed necessary and when we get back to Hogwarts I will pass it on to you"

"You knew the charm had been broken and yet you didn't come and check on him?" Severus said rather quietly but Dumbledore knew this was not a good sign.

"He needed to be away from our world"

"WHAT FOR ALBUS, SO HE CAN BELIEVE THAT NOBODY WANTED HIM"

"Severus you knew that after Voldermort fall the death eaters would want their revenge on Harry"

"I KNEW WHAT THE DEATH EATERS WANTED ALBUS, OR DID YOU HAPPEN TO FORGET I AM ONE OF THEM"

"No Severus I have not" Albus sadly said and started to look around the house knowing how that still hurt Severus.

Severus didn't reply to Albus at all instead he started to walk off when he heard Albus say

"There are no pictures of Harry at all here"

Severus spun around and stated "Obviously Albus THEY hated him"

"Its like he never was here"

Severus tried to ignore the comment and left the sitting area and headed out into the hall when something caught his attention.

A cupboard door that was under the stairs was slightly opened and Severus saw some writing on the back of the door reading 'Harry's Room'. Severus opened up the door and looked inside of it; if it wasn't for all his years as a spy he face would have displayed absolute horror. In the cupboard dubbed as Harry's room was a small cot, to Severus it looked like one of those muggle camping cots, a thin pillow and blanket. A few broken toys and torn up books. But that's not what unnerved him, what got to him was there was no light bulb in the light fitting, lots of traces of dry blood especially on the cot and blanket and there was also a pale in the corner as well and Severus got a good idea how badly harry was treated.

"Albus I think you better have a look at this" Severus said trying with all his might to hold onto to his temper while stepping a side so the headmaster could have look.

Albus walked over to the cupboard and was also surprised and disturbed by what he saw and when he looked over to Severus he could see Severus had his wand pulled out and he could also feel his magic building up.

"Severus I'm truly sorry for...."

"_Expelliarmus_" Severus said before Albus could finish what he was saying and he sent the older wizard crashing back through the door he just walked through and Severus followed.

Albus looked up at Severus even though his facial expressions hadn't change but his eyes had and he could see the rage and hurt that was behind them and he didn't know what to do. He knew his potion master was suffering and seeing Harry's living conditions only made it worse. He knew Severus had a hard life and the one chance of happiness he took it away from him, then add on top of that him becoming a death eater due to a mistake of his and then keeping the fact that he had a son that he never knew about, then revealing the fact that Harry was his son and then finally knowing of Harry's suffering and seeing his living condition was enough to push any man over the edge.

Albus had to think fast, he had to stop Severus' rage before it got the better of him and before he did something that he could regret.

"Severus please, if I had known what was happening I would have done something about it." Albus started and when Severus didn't make a move against him he took this as a good sign and continued "He was suppose to be safe here, away from the death eaters and have a chance of a normal childhood but I was wrong to leave him here and I'm more sorry then you could possibly imagine for not telling you about him, perhaps if I did he could have had a normal child hood but I can't change what has happened Severus and neither can you but we need to concentrate on Harry, helping him adjust to the wizarding world but more importantly helping him get over the abuse he has suffered and the fact that he still has a father."

Severus didn't move a muscle at all, his face was still unreadable and his eyes still full of rage, then without a word he spun around and left the house leaving a much relieved headmaster behind, he went pass the wards and apparated away.

Dumbledore stood up and cast a cleansing charm on himself and cast _Reparo _on the house and he also disarmed the protection wards around the house, once completed he apparated back to Hogwarts and headed straight for the infirmary to see how Harry was going.

"Poppy" Albus said once he was inside the infirmary, it was getting late but he knew that his healer would not be in bed yet.

"Oh Albus" she said a bit startled, not really expecting to see anyone.

"I was just wondering how young Harry is going?" he winced a bit

"He is healing slowly, his temperature has shot up again so I have just given him more potions and he still hasn't woken up yet, I think it will not be until morning until before he will wake up"

"Ok" Albus said "Has Severus been back yet?"

"No Albus I haven't seen him since he stormed out of hear a couple of hours ago" Poppy stated, she noticed that the headmaster was in a little bit a pain went and grabbed a pain reliever potion for him thinking he must have had a tying time to calm Severus Snape down

"Here drink this Albus" She said handing him the vial

"No poppy I'm fine" he winced again

"Sure you are Albus" she replied sarcastically "Drink it or I will spell it into you"

Albus knew better then to argue with the healer and drank the vial instantly feeling the pain go away. _Dam you Severus for been such a powerful wizard, if this is how I feel after been on the receiving end of a curse I will hate to see what your enemies feel like. _He thanked Poppy for the potion and headed out of the infirmary but was stopped when Poppy spoke.

"Is Severus going to be ok Albus?"

"I don't know Poppy; he is very upset at the moment" Albus said sadly "A lot has changed for him in the last couple of days"

"I just wish there was something we could do for him Albus, he deserves some happiness in his life"

"I couldn't agree with you more Poppy but he also needs time to adjust to the fact he has a son, a son that has been badly hurt at that too."

"I worried Albus"

"Me too Poppy for both Harry and especially Severus"

"Where is he? Do you know Albus?"

"I don't know, he was extremely angry when we left me and so I assume he has gone somewhere to blow off some steam"

"Is that how you got injured Albus?"

"Yes I was on the receiving end of Severus' spell"

"I just hope he doesn't do anything stupid, that's all"

"Me too Poppy, me too" Albus said then left the infirmary heading straight back to his office.

_Severus, my dear boy, I'm so sorry for everything that I have done to you and I truly hope you don't do anything rash at all, Harry will need you just as much as you will need him._

He headed straight for his private chamber's and slumped in a chair in front of the fire, thinking mainly Severus and hoping he is alright. He cared very much for his young potion master, although Severus would deny it but he had come to think of him as a son that he will never had, a man that has seen so much and been in some pain for so long and a great deal of that was because of him. He knew Severus did not have a pleasant upbringing, like Harry he was also beaten by his alcoholic father but his mother on the other hand did look after him unlike Harry who had nobody.

Albus made no attempt to stop the tears falling and poured himself a big glass of fire whisky and sighed hoping things will look better tomorrow.

Severus stumbled into Hogwarts in the early hours of the morning and made his way to his own private chambers where he needed some of his potions as well as a shower, sleep and time to think.

_TBC......_

**A/N:** The charm Simulatio Familia Cruentus is one that i made up and it is latin for pretense family blood and also the Pedrika Desert is a does really exist it is located in Australia (south Australia to be exact)


	5. Chapter 5

Poppy was woken up early in the morning from a buzzing in her ears and since she had only had one patient she knew straight away it was Harry. She put on her dressing gown and headed out into the infirmary only to discover that Harry was gone. _Dam it, I should have put the locking wards on the door._

HPHPHP

Harry woke up early and the first thing he noticed that he wasn't in his dorm and another was he wasn't sure how he got here so decided that he would head back to his dorm before he got into trouble off his head of house for been out.

Harry practically ran from infirmary and headed to the dungeons but had a lot of trouble remembering were the portrait was. He has only been to his dorm once and that was when he arrived at Hogwarts and when he left for breakfast the next morning was the last time he saw his bed.

Truth be told Harry was scarred out of his mind, the last thing he remembers was Professor McGonagall yelling at him for been late for her class and then the next thing he knew was he woke up in a different bed that Harry assumed was the equivalent to his old school sick bay, the only difference was that it had more beds. He was scarred that the school would have contacted his relatives and didn't want to get sent home until he got better.

He managed to find his ways to the dungeons that he was sure of but he couldn't remember the way to the dormitory, he wondered corridor after corridor and he still couldn't find the dormitory, he was still feeling sick, but now he was even more scarred then he was before now that he had gotten himself lost in the dungeons._ Where am I if I don't get back to my dorm Professor Snape is going to kill me._

Eventually he gave up looking for his dorm and leaned against the cold stone walls and started to shiver, he pulled his cloak around him, slid down the wall and curled up in a ball, he was exhausted not having a clue what time it is or weather anyone cared enough to notice he was gone he was feeling exhausted and let sleep over take him.

HPHPHP

Harry woke up several hours later shivering and sweating and decided he needed to find away out of where he was. But the problem for Harry he didn't know where exactly he was other then the fact that he was down in the dungeons.

He wondered around for hours he was cold, tired, scarred and feeling awful. His head was pounding, he wondered if anyone is looking for him which they possibly could be so they can send him back to the Dursley's until he got better and there was no way in hell Harry wanted to go back there again. _I don't want to go back, they can't make me._

But there was something that still bothered Harry a bit and was intrigued to find out what it was. It happened the night of the opening feast when a few students commented on him saying they wondered if his father has taken him to a death eaters meeting or referring to him as cold, he wasn't sure what the students meant by this but of course they didn't know him, the fact his father was dead so he was told along with his mother, he wasn't sure what they meant by death eaters meeting but to Harry it didn't sound to good either. _How can say that about my father, he died when I was a baby._

Then his thoughts drifted to Sly, his pet snake which he hadn't seen since the night of the feast when he feed him. He hoped he was alright and not to upset with him that he hasn't been there to feed him. _I really need to feed Sly and say I'm sorry to him._

Harry steps were slowing down, his body was aching badly, he was feeling dizzy and he missed Sly and with that as his last thought he fell unconscious onto the hard cold stones of the dungeons passage ways.

HPHPHP

"How is he Poppy" Harry heard, the voice sounded as if it was far away and he couldn't understand why someone would care how he was. Even when he was sick at the Dursley's they never cared all they did was lock him up in his cupboard until he was better. _Maybe they want to know if I'm well enough to stay here or if they need to send me to the Dursley's._

Harry was starting to come around, he could feel that he was in a bed and by the smell of the place he guessed that he was back in the infirmary, but how he got here he didn't know as the last thing he remembers he was somewhere in the dungeons.

Harry slowly opened his eyes and looked around he could see his wand on the table along with some potion vials. Over the other side of the room he could see some of the professors their with Madam Pomfrey including the headmaster and Harry came to the realization that he was in a lot of trouble especially if the headmaster was there, that could only mean he was getting expelled from the school and there was no way Harry was going back to the Dursley's. _I would rather runaway then go back to the Dursley's._

Harry tried to get up letting out a moan as he moved and all the professors turned around to see him and Madam Pomfrey was instantly at his side with a vial in her hands.

"Try not to move" she said to Harry as she handed him the vial.

Harry studied her for a moment he was scared, he didn't know what was in the vial weather or not it would make him better or feel worse.

"Don't worry Mr Snape, it's not poison" she said and reached out towards him.

Harry upon seeing her reach out quickly through his arms over his face "Don't hit me please, I'm sorry I won't run away again"

Madam Pomfrey froze at seeing Harry reaction and decided not to continue until she spoke to the headmaster and Harry's father. She let out a sigh she was still having trouble with that concept that Severus Snape feared potion master of Hogwarts, a death eater and now a spy for the light is a father.

On the thought of Severus she sometimes wondered what had happened to him to make him who he is today. She new that when he was attending school that Lily Evans and him were close and then when he was sent away something change in him and for the worse but then when he found out that Harry was his son something that seemed to be dead in him came back to life. _I think young Harry here could be the best thing that could have happened to him._

A lot has happened over the last 24 hours and it started early yesterday morning when the alarms went off to indicate Harry was awake after been out for nearly five days, she remembered how badly shaken Severus was when he learned of his child mistreatment by the muggles that had raised him but that was nothing compared to the frantic search that went on when Harry took off from the infirmary.

It took the best part of nearly 20 hours to find Harry, who had made his way down to the dungeons and got himself lost. Fortunately for them with Severus' knowledge of the dungeons they were able to find him and brought him straight back to the infirmary where he was once again treated for a high fever due to the coldness of the dungeons and his lung infection also returned worse then what it was when he first arrived at Hogwarts.

She looked across to Harry who had fear written all over him, she knew why he was scarred and there was not much she could do to help him other then attending to his medical needs as for his psychological needs that where his father would come in. Even though Severus is considered by most a heartless bastard little did they know nothing could be further from the truth. Severus is well ad versed in hiding his emotions, but when he does let them out he is a man of such great passion and caring no one would believe that he his the feared potion master of Hogwarts, to poppy it is a real shame he doesn't show that side more often but she also knows how much he has been hurt and very badly hurt and betrayed at that.

"Poppy?" a voiced called out to her interrupting her thoughts.

She shook her head and looked up to Minerva who was standing near the end of the bed watching the events fold out before her.

"Poppy, are you alright?"Minerva asked

"Sorry Minerva I was just thinking about Severus" Poppy answered and look back to Harry who was watching them very cautiously. Poppy decided not to have another attempt at trying to get Harry to have the potion but instead spelled it into him.

"You know Minerva Harry could be the best thing to ever happen to our potion master"

"I would say I agree with you there Poppy, I just wish he knew of Harry earlier and perhaps he could have saved this child a lot of heart ache"

"And him too" she said and saw that Harry was asleep again got up and motioned to Minerva to follow her to her office.

Once inside she called a house elf, ordered tea and biscuits for the both of them and continued on with their conversation.

"You know Minerva Harry reminds me a lot of Severus when he first came to Hogwarts"

"I remember him well when he first arrived at Hogwarts and Harry is not much different from him except he is a lot smaller and very skinny"

"Yes that is so true but in time and with the proper nourishments from Severus and myself he will put on weight and grow but unfortunately he has suffered years of been underfed I'm not sure how that is going to effect his height." Poppy said sadly and looked over to where Harry was sleeping "Only time will tell"

Minerva nodded her head as she to was watching Harry as well.

HPHPHP

Harry woke up the next morning, he felt better then what he had in a long time but he still felt weak. He rolled over onto his back and sat up and that's when felt someone was watching him. He saw off to the side was his head of house standing just outside the shadow of the walls watching intently. Harry shivered, he felt uncomfortable at someone staring at him. He shifted in his bed and looked back over to his head of house. From what Harry could see the man face didn't hold the sneer that he had on the first day of school and if he didn't know any better he looked tired. _What is he doing?_

But before either of them could say anything the doors to the infirmary opened up and Harry looked straight over there and saw Professor 's Dumbledore and McGonagall come through stopped at the Matron's office to collect her and they all proceeded over to where Harry was.

Harry looked at the three adults sceptically and that's when he noticed that Professor Snape was still standing on the far side near the shadows as if he was afraid to come over. But his attention change back to the adults when they approached and when Professor Dumbledore sat on his bed which instantly caused Harry to panic and he shuffled as far back as he could until he back was up against the wall.

Madam Pomfrey notice the panic that Harry was in and whispered something in the Headmaster ears that he got back up and conjured four chairs and called over Professor Snape.

"How are you feeling young man?" Dumbledore said to Harry once he got Professor Snape over and sat down.

Harry watched all the adults afraid that if he said something wrong that they will yell at him. He looked up at the headmaster and shrugged his shoulder's opting not to answer in case they send him back to the Dursley's.

"Mmm"

"Shrugging your shoulder's Mr Snape is not an answer at all" Snape said but with little malice in his voice

"Now Severus we are not here to upset the poor boy but to talk to him" Professor Dumbledore said then turn back to Harry "You gave us quite a scare their for a while but its good to see you looking better"

"You are not going to send me back to the Dursley's are you?" Harry said in a quiet voice while nervously playing with the hem of the sheets.

"No Harry we are not going to send you back to the Dursley's" with that comment from the headmaster Harry gave a little smile.

"Harry" Madam Pomfrey started "When you came in here you were in fact very sick. To be able to determine what the problem was I had to cast a few diagnostic spells and discovered some disturbing things which I was able to heal but other's problems you have will still require on going treatment"

Harry looked at her puzzled, he wondered what she meant when she said some disturbing things and on going problems but he decided not to say anything to her, he just didn't trust her after all the adults in his life did nothing but hurt him, why would these adults be any different.

"I think what Poppy is trying to say Harry is that you were badly injured and from what we can tell was not very well cared for and we want to help you get better" Dumbledore tried to explain to Harry without raising the fear in the child that they knew he was beaten regularly and that he was also raped.

"Harry there a few things that you need to know" Minerva added

"Yes there is and it will be a lot for you to take in but its things that you do need to know but I have to ask that you do not interrupt me while I tell you this and that I will answer any questions you have" Dumbledore said calmly while looking over the top of his half moon classes at Harry who only gave a slight nod to what Dumbledore was telling him.

"Its hard to know where to begin Harry and since your only re – entering the wizarding world after ten years from being muggle raised and are therefore are unaware about the circumstances surrounding the death of your mother and James or how you ended up at your aunts and uncles place.

So what I'm going to tell you Harry is going to change everything that you once believed and any questions you have will be happy to answer them.

It all started in November 1979 I asked a very dedicated young employee of mine to head to the Pedirka Desert to infiltrate a group of death eaters that were rumoured to be creating some deadly potions that could possibly have the same effects as some dark magic which you would be explained to you later.

Now I asked this man to do this, to leave for the Pedirka Desert hopefully only for a couple of weeks, he reluctantly agreed to this even though he was engaged and due to get married at the beginning of 1980 but things went severely wrong and he went missing for nearly a year and when he came back she had left him, married another man and bore a child Harry, You.

But again thing did not work out Harry, you see James Potter was working against the death eaters as well and came across some very important information that could seriously damage the death eaters and Voldermort. However, when Voldermort discovered this he went after James and your mother.

James and Lily approached me and asked me to protect them, so I did, I placed them under the _Fidelius Charm _which basically means that they are kept hidden and have a secret keeper who only knows of their where about. But, as fate would have it their secret keeper betrayed them to Voldermort and he went after them and killed them and yet you survived. Before you get worried Harry the reason for this is your mother loved you more then anything and sacrificed herself to save you and when Voldermort cast the killing spell on you it bounced back and brought him down and that my dear boy is how you got the scare on your forehead." Dumbledore said watching young Harry take in all the information he had said to him.

"Sir?" Harry asked tentatively

"Yes Harry" Dumbledore replied

Harry took a big breath, he wasn't sure how this question would go or weather or not he was allowed to ask it but perhaps he can ask, at the Dursley's he was never allowed to ask questions and when he did he got a beating. He pulled his knees up to his chest and rested his chin on his knees, let out a sigh and asked the question he wanted to and hoped he wouldn't get yelled at. _Please don't get mad at me for wanting to know about my family._

"In the story you just told me you said that my mum and James Potter were killed by Voldermort but you never said anything about my father and also about some man going to Pedrika Desert to do something and you never said what happened to him or my father? And who is James Potter?"

"Argh that is the other half of the story, Harry and the most important half of the story." Dumbledore started and headed back into his story mode. "You see Harry, James Potter was an auror with the ministry of magic and he married your mother in February 1980 not long after Lily told him that she was pregnant and James believed it was his, I had my doubts because I knew of your mother love and devotion to your real father and that there was no way she would ever betray him." Dumbledore was saying and at his last statement he looked over to his potion master who sneering at him but he also knew how angry and worried the man had been over the last week and decided he will have another talk with him later.

"Later that year" he continued "Lily came and saw me and informed me that the baby was not James' child at all but her fiancées and also how she tricked James into believing that you were his.

Lily asked me if there was a potion or a spell that she could use to keep your true identity a secret. I told her then she must tell James the truth about the baby, she said she would but not yet.

After Lily left my office that day I went about her request. I did find a potion that would do the trick but I couldn't brew it. You see Harry it was a very complicated potion to do and needed an expert brewer to do it, and fortunately for me the best brewer in the UK was in Australia but then I came across an identity changing spell that linked with your birth certificate and a secret keeper we were able to hide your true identity. However, unlike a lot of complicated spells this one had to keep getting reapplied every six months by the original castor, which was me.

When you were born Harry, you were an exact copy of your real father and I must say you still are that exact copy of him and James never saw that after you were born he went to the kitchens for a feed himself but he met up with two of his friends and went out celebrating instead which gave Lily and I the time we needed to cast the spell.

Your mother was the secret keeper using your true name as the spell breaker. What I mean is Harry, James wanted to name you Harry James Potter and for the first fifteen months of your life that was who you were until that fateful night on October 31 1981 when voldermort attacked.

During that attack Lily broke the charm on you when she called out your true name, the name you go by now Harry Severus Snape."

When Dumbledore mentioned this he heard Professor McGonagall gasp, he looked across at his potion master who still wore his mask and didn't let anything betray on his face and then to Poppy who was nodding in her understanding.

"So it is true Albus?" asked Minerva

"Yes it is Minerva, Harry here is the boy who lived but is not Potter like the rest of the wizarding world believes him to be but Harry Snape and hopefully we can protect him much better." Albus said remembering his conversation with Minerva after the opening feast

"Then Severus is Harry's father?"

"Yes he is" He said to Minerva then turned to Harry who remained totally quiet and asked him "You do understand Harry that Professor Snape is your real father?"

Harry was stunned, all the time he was wishing for his mum and dad to be alive, his father was and he had a million questions going through his head. He was angry, hurt and betrayed once again by the adults in the world, there could have been someone who could have stopped him from getting hurt all this time.

He wasn't sure what he wanted to do, he wanted to yell at the headmaster for not coming to see him and telling him about his father or yet why hadn't his father come and get him and then he realized that his father was the man that went to Pedirka Desert and didn't know he existed but when he did find out why hadn't he come.

He looked across to the man that was supposed to be his father. Harry couldn't tell what he was thinking, nothing was showing on his face and his body language hadn't change since he sat down which made it difficult for Harry to understand weather he wanted him or not and Harry admitted to himself he was not sure if he wanted his head of house to be his father, after all the only contact he really had with him was the first night he was here when he came into the dorms.

Harry then looked across at the Medi – witch he understood what she was doing here after all she was suppose to be helping him get better. He could see the sorrow that was on her face, maybe she knew and was sorry for it, he didn't want that at all, all he ever wanted was someone that would love him and not hurt him at all.

Harry then looked across at Professor McGonagall and was at lost to why she was here, but judging from the looked on her face that McGonagall was in shock in what she just heard and maybe she was here to see if he was all right, something that Harry could never understand no one ever bothered to check if he was alright. _Could they possibly care for me?_

Harry then looked at Professor Dumbledore, a man to Harry that seemed to be filled with lots of knowledge and that knowledge also knew of his real father, a father that he could have grown up with, perhaps he could have loved him and not beat him like the Dursley's did.

"Why?" Harry asked in a quiet voice

"Why, what Harry?" replied Dumbledore

"Why not tell me this sooner? Why wait til now to tell me?" Harry voice was straining.

"It was necessary to keep you safe" Dumbledore said simply

"SAFE, SAFE, they hated me" Harry yelled fighting back the tears that threaten to spill over

"I'm sorry Harry, we....I mean I never knew how badly they were treating you"

"WHAT DO YOU CARE I HATE ALL OF YOU" Harry cried out and turned away from the four stunned adults he knew then that he couldn't trust the Professor's here either, they knew he had a father and left him their to get beaten and not even to check to see if he was alright, he had no one.

Dumbledore looked at his staff, mainly Minerva and Poppy and said "I think young Harry needs sometime to think" and then he looked across to Professor Snape and gave the man a slight nod that was saying he should stay. He followed Minerva and Poppy out and on his way pass Severus he gave the man a pat on the back for encouragement and headed out the door.

HPHPHP

Harry had his back turn to the other Professors, he was furious at the headmaster for keeping the secret that his father was alive and yet his so called father said nothing to him and Harry thought that his own father didn't want to have a freak and a burden like him.

Harry heard Professor Dumbledore say that he needed to be left alone. Harry listen as they left but still he didn't turn around in case they were still there and they saw him crying. Harry was snapped out of his thoughts when he heard a chair been moved and someone sitting on it.

"You know Harry, I know exactly what you are going through" Snape said in a quiet voice.

Harry sat up and turned to face his head of house come father wondering how could he possibly know what he is feeling at the moment.

"You have no idea what I'm feeling" Harry said in a quiet but deadly whisper

"Let me see Harry, judging by your reaction you are feeling hurt and betrayed, you are not trusting in what the headmaster was saying and nor I for that matter. You are feeling lost and confused and not sure what is going to happen. Am I'm right so far Harry?"

Harry was stunned at what the professor just said it was like reading his mind. _How could he know?_

"I see that I am Harry"

Harry gave a slight nod of his head before saying "How did you know sir?"

"I know Harry because it was the same way I felt a couple of days ago when I found out the you are my son"

"You didn't know?"Harry said in shock but also a little doubt that his Professor wasn't telling him the truth.

"No Harry I didn't know" Snape started "and believe me Harry if I knew that you were my son I would have come for you years ago"

Harry had a lot of doubts of what Professor Snape was telling him and yet he let himself have a bit of hope that maybe he was telling the truth, something that would be a first for him from a adult. _Could he possibly want me?_

"I see Harry you still have some doubt over my serenity to you?" Snape said to Harry who only gave him a slight nod.

"Harry you have been hurt badly by the people entrusted with your care and I don't blame you at all for that. As well as both you and I have been lied to about each other existence and now we know about each other, maybe we could start to build a relationship between us as father and son as well as Professor and student but to do that we must be honest with each other and from there perhaps you could learn to put some trust in me as I will with you"

Harry watches the Professor while he gave off his little speech not sure weather or not to believe him in what he said. Part of him wanted so much to believe in him, to have a relationship with him as a father and sons do and he wanted that but the other part of him the more domineering part of him was telling him that if he did this he will only get hurt even more, and that really scared him.

"I'm not sure if I want to Professor" He said quietly hoping not to enrage the man with his doubts.

"That was a bit more then what I had hoped for Harry" replied Snape and Harry was shocked to say the least and he couldn't fathom why.

"Sir?"

"Harry with your history of abuse you had suffered and yes we do know about that from scans we have done but I will explain it more to you later when you are feeling better. But as I was saying with your history of abuse that you had suffered I expected a more negative answer from you but as it happens the uncertainty of your answer suggest that perhaps you want to give this ago and are scared of being hurt. I tell you this Harry I will not hurt you no matter what you are my son and I want to help you if you will allow me too"

"What if you decided you don't like me because I'm a freak and a burden?"

"You are no freak Harry..."

"But Uncle Vernon said I was"

"Your Uncle was lying to you Harry."

"But he said..."

"Listen to me Harry" Snape said holding onto his temper over what these muggle relatives have told him and he didn't want to frighten the boy either "You are no freak or a burden to anyone especially me. Your uncle only called you that because he didn't understand that what you did was magic, he didn't see that at all, he only saw that you were different from him, that you have a special gift and that he didn't and he didn't want to know anything about. You see for him having magic is not normal but for us it is."

"Did you do freakish things?"

"I did not do freakish things at all Harry. What I did and everybody else in this school did including you is what we call accidental magic and that usually happened when we are in danger and that's how we know who has magic and who doesn't and people like your relatives simply did not understand and thought it to be 'freakish' as you put it."

"Oh.......every time I did something freakish my uncle would yell at me"

"I won't do that to you Harry"

"Kay" Harry said stifling a yawn.

"Get some rest Harry. We will talk more later" Snape said

Harry laid back down a pulled the blanket back up over him.

"Sir?"

"Yes Harry"

"I was wondering.......I mean if you don't mind...............if it not to much trouble"

"Yes child"

"I have a pet snake and it needs to be fed, do you think you could feed him for me please? If it is not too much trouble"

Severus gave a smile to the boy laying in bed and said "I will Harry, you get some rest and I will be back to see you again later"

HPHPHP

Severus stayed a little while until Harry was asleep and headed over to speak to Madam Pomfrey.

"Poppy" Severus called out

"Yes Severus is everything alright, nothing wrong with Harry I hope" Poppy immediately asked temporally forgetting about the wards she set on the boy.

"He has gone back to sleep. But I do want to talk you about him"

"Come, sit down I get the house elves to bring up some refreshments"

Severus went inside the office but not before he had one more glance over to wear Harry was sleeping. _I will do my best son to help you get better._

The house elves arrived with some tea and cake for them and they both head over to the lounge and made themselves more comfortable.

"The truth Poppy how is he really?"

"He is a very neglected child Severus, he has suffered years of malnutrition, he has also beaten many times, raped and at the moment with this lung infection that he has it is making him week and he will need plenty of bed rest for the next couple of weeks, he will also not be able to attend classes at all, from my medical point of view."

"I know you know a bit about psychology as well Poppy?"

"My knowledge there is limited but from my observation he is a very frighten little boy, he doesn't trust anyone especially adults which I say came from the years he spent with those people, he hides behind a mask much like you do Severus but I also watched you and him a minute ago while you were talking with him and I did notice that although he doesn't trust you I think he could learn to."

"How do you mean 'learn to' Poppy, the boy doesn't let anyone near him?"

"Although that is true Severus, when Albus spoke to him he curled himself up into a ball as a sign of protection and he also had him at a distance as well. But when you spoke to him he didn't curl up into a ball and when you leaned forward a little bit he didn't move back.

He is confused Severus he spent years of been beaten and usually when kids are beaten they suffer with verbal abuse as well and Harry has, you can tell by the way he doesn't meet people eyes and he has referred to himself as a freak and a burden."

"I can see he has suffered from both verbal and physical abuse. But what about him been rapped Poppy for Merlin sake he is eleven years old and should not have to go through something like that"

"I agree Severus but from my understanding it was his Uncle that did this to him, beaten him, belittle him and as Harry is getting holder he needed to maintain control of him and to do that he had to take away Harry's last innocence"

"So he just rapes him to remind him he is in charge, just like that"

"Sometimes yes and sometimes no"

"Explain Poppy and don't talk riddles like Albus does"

"Sorry Severus all I'm saying is he could just rape him for the sake of keeping him under control and he would have continued doing so if Harry was still there or he could also have been sexually abusing him as well."

"And if he has?"

"Then Harry is going to need all the support he can get and perhaps someone he could talk to. He needs a lot of help Severus from us and you"

"He is my son and I want to help him"

"He is a very hurt child Severus, are you sure you are ready to take him Severus its not going to be easy"

"I know Poppy, I know, But Harry deserves a chance of happiness and if it means going through hell and back with him then I will do it"

"Excuse me what have you done with Severus Snape the scary potion master of Hogwarts?"

"Very funny Poppy, if I to be any type of father to him I'm going to start now."

"I am here to help you Severus and I'm sure you will be fine"

"Thanks Poppy, I will try my best, I didn't have much as a role model myself when I was growing up"

"I know Severus but I think you will be alright"

Severus stood up and gave the matron a small smile, not his usual smirk but a genuine smile. Poppy who knew Severus quite well was a man of his word and that if he said that he will look after Harry and help him, he would. She knew that he deserved some happiness in his life for a change, there was only such much heartache and hurt a man can take and Severus Snape has taken more then his fair share.

HPHPHP

Harry awoke the next morning feeling better then what he was yesterday. He stretched himself out and sat up. He was still confused over the events that happened yesterday and the discovery of the fact that his father was still alive.

He was deep in his thoughts about having a father, he wondered now that since he had a father would he get to stay with him or would he just think of him as a freak and burden and dump him back at the Dursley and that really scared him and that's what is making him fearful of building a relationship with him. _I really would like him to be my dad but I'm so scared that he will hurt me like Uncle Vernon did._

He was deep in thought that he didn't even notice the hospital doors open and the man that was occupying his thoughts come through the infirmary doors but he did sense someone approaching him and looked straight up at him.

"Good morning Harry" he said

"Good morning sir" Harry said quietly

"How are you feeling today?" Severus said as he conjured a chair and sat down.

Harry watched him very carefully and shuffled a little bit on his bed until he was comfortable. "I fine sir"

"Harry I had a word with Madam Pomfrey last night and she said that you would be laid up in bed for a while and will not be able to attend classes for a few weeks"

"But sir I want to go, I will fall to far behind if I don't"

"You want fall behind Harry, I can assure you of that"

"Sir?"

"Harry I going to be up front with you and truthful to you and I do expect the same in return, that way we can build up our relationship on honesty and trust with each other."

"Ok ........sir" Harry said hesitantly

"Harry do you doubt me?"

"Yes...... sir" he hung his head not wanting to see his head of house disappointment or rage. _I'm in trouble now_

Severus noticed that Harry hung his head down thinking that he could be in trouble for the answer he just given him. _What have these darn muggles done to Harry that he is afraid for answering a question truthfully. _

"Harry I'm not upset with you" he said in a calm voice and Harry slowly raised his head but still wouldn't look at his head of house directly into his eyes.

"Better Harry. Now I'm not mad at you for telling me the truth and I can understand your reluctance after all the adults in your life have let down.

Harry I have organized a room for you in my quarters and while you are recovering you can stay there. I will help you catch you up on your school work and that way when you are ready to return to classes you will not be behind."

"But sir I want to stay in the dorms" Harry said a bit desperately. _I won't be able to make any friends if I stay with him in his quarters, they will all think that I'm nothing but a naughty boy if I have to sleep in the same quarters as our head of house._

"I have no objection to that at all Harry once you are well enough you can but until then you need time to heal"

"But...But...I...."

"Harry, I want to see you get better and not afraid of me. It will take time Harry but I think in the end we can make it"

"When can I leave sir?'

"In a day or two but I will come and see you"

"What about Sly?"

"I fed him Harry and I took him into my quarters so I can look after him for you"

"Really.....I mean you didn't have to do that?"

"No I didn't have to but I wanted to Harry"

"Umm... I guess........ Umm....Thank you sir"

"It was my pleasure Harry. But now I have to go and teach classes but I will come and see you at lunch."

"Ok"

"Get some rest Harry" Severus said gently and turn and left for his classes.

Harry watched as his head of house left and was still confused about the whole situation. He never had anyone ever cared for his welfare and now it seems someone does and he is not sure how to react to this situation, he still wasn't sure weather or not he could trust him or not but its like he said time will tell. _It feels weird but good that someone might actually care_

The day went by slowly for Harry, Madam Pomfrey came and visited him, gave him his potion, Professor Snape came and visited him at lunch like he said he would and promised he would be back to see him at diner.

HPHPHP

For the next couple of days Harry was surprise that he had visitors. The headmaster came and saw him which made him feel uneasy, Madam Pomfrey made sure that he had his potions and something to eat.

A couple of his house mates came and saw him as well, though they didn't stay long, he was grateful but nothing surprise him more then the effort his head of house was putting in. He had come and seen him at breakfast, lunch and at diner. They didn't say much to each other though and Harry didn't mind. They sat in silence just getting use to each other company and only passed small comments, nothing big but all the same things were looking up.

For the first time in his life Harry felt that maybe he could have a bit hope that someone actually does care for him. He felt like that he was actually wanted, but he still did have some reservation.

Then the time came when Madam Pomfrey said he could leave the infirmary and Professor Snape was there to take him down to his quarters.

Once he was down there he was amazed at his room, he never had his own room before and it felt strange that he was given one without having to do anything to earn it. He also got to see his pet snake Sly, at first Sly was upset at him for letting him go hungry but after he explained that he was sick in the infirmary the snake begrudgingly forgave him since he arranged for someone to look after him as soon as he could.


	6. Chapter 6

**Disclaimer: **I do not own Harry Potter (Or though I would like) but the plot is my own

**Warning: **This story contains mention of child abuse (including physical, mental and sexual abuse)

**A/N: **Thanks for the reviews some have been really encouraging. I'm trying to stay within character although when Professor Snape is in his own room I am exploring a different side to him one that no one else gets to see. Hope you enjoy and please review.

It was Harry first night in the quarters of Professor Snape, they didn't go up to the great hall for diner instead they ate down in Professor Snape's rooms. It was a quiet affair neither one really speaking at all but both were thinking on the same thing as the other. The past couple of weeks since Harry arrival at Hogwarts have changed everything, especially for Professor Snape of the discovery of his son and Harry revelations that his father was indeed alive.

Harry went to his room and got ready for bed; he fed Sly and had a quick chat. He didn't want the Professor to know that he could talk to his pet snake yet. He grabbed one of his books from his trunk and settled himself into bed.

After a half an hour Harry felt his eyes get heavy and slowly feel asleep with his book laid across his chest and this is how Professor Snape found him when he came to check on him. He went in, removed the book from his chest and placed it on his bed side table. He had the urge to move the hair off his forehead and give his forehead a kiss but decided against.

Severus was unsure where he was getting these urges from, ever since he discovered that he had a son he has felt very protective of him, he cared for him, hell he even loves the child and he knew that he was going to have to pull on all these emotions and instincts he has to help his son get better.

Severus has spent the best part of the last twelve years keeping everyone away, he was known as a cold, sarcastic, stoic, and a very strict teacher who had no patience to teach children. But when Albus told him he had a son something inside of him came to life. He hated the fact that Albus kept him a secret from him, he could have gone and got Harry years ago and perhaps saved him from all the abuse he had suffered in his short little life.

He knew that he a long road ahead of him and Harry did not trust him nor has he acknowledge the fact that he was his father which he supposed would happen in time but the first thing he need to do was to show the boy that he would not hurt him in any way and that he could trust him.

Severus stood by the door and watched Harry while he was sleeping, thinking instead of having a childhood of fun and been able to be carefree like most other children, instead he had a nightmare where he was treated no better then a house elf and beaten for the most simplest of things or his accidental magic. To watch the child, his child asleep it looked as if he had not a care in the world but he knew when he woke his whole world came crushing down on him. _And it is only a matter of time before the nightmares invade his sleep._

He let out a sigh and headed for his living room, poured himself a generous amount of fire whisky and sat down with one of his potion journals.

After about twenty minutes of reading the same line over and over again and not having a clue what it said Severus placed his journal down. For the life of him he couldn't concentrate, his mind was on Harry too much. He also was thinking about the night he went to the Dursley's, oh how he wanted to hurt them liked they hurt Harry. He wanted them to feel the same pain Harry had felt, and he wanted to see the rage in Vernon Dursley's face when he hurt his son like the rage he felt to the Dursley for hurting his boy. But as luck had it Albus stopped him before he could cast the unforgivable against the child. In a way he was grateful for that as no doubt he would be facing Azkaban for using such a curse especially on a muggle child. _Maybe on day I would thank Albus for that but not yet._

Severus deciding there was not much more that he could do tonight headed for bed but not before he had a final check on Harry who seemed to be sleeping comfortably at the moment. _Sleep well my son._

HPHPHP

Harry woke the next morning feeling better then he had ever felt in his life. He sat up and had a good look around his room; it was decorated with a walnut coloured study table in the far corner. Next to it laid a book shelf which Harry chose a book off to read last night, the book shelf extended the length of the wall, there was not much else on it other then the books Harry got from his trip to Diagon Alley but he figured in time he might be allowed to get more books. Along the opposite wall was a venge coloured wardrobe with a set of matching chester draws next to it and along the back was a couple of paintings, he was not sure of what but he will find out eventually. His bed was a huge black four poster with a green and silver duvet and a dark moonlight coloured curtains all around.

Harry thought to himself although the room that Professor Snape said he could use while he recovered fully and catch up on his school work was in mostly dark colours Harry actually found them to be quite comforting colours and it all blended in well with the stone walls. _I wish I could keep this room but I won't be allowed._

He crawled out of bed got his robes and headed for the door but before he got there the door opened and Professor Snape entered. As he entered Harry ran across to the other side of the room in fear he would be in trouble.

"Your awake" He said noticing the Harry moved quickly to the other side of the room and from where Severus was he could see the fear in the boy, no his boy eyes. _Blast those muggles what have they done to my child._

"Yes sir" Harry replied quietly

"I guess you will need to use the bathroom"

"Yes sir, I mean...um...yes please sir if that is alright"

Severus raised an eyebrow wondering what Harry meant if it is alright, why it wouldn't be alright.

"Why would I stop you from using the bathroom Harry?"

"I'm not suppose to use the bathroom Uncle Vernon said that a freak like me cannot use such a luxury as a bathroom"

"How did you wash then?"

"Aunt Petunia would take me out the back and she would wash me down with the hose"

"She'll WHAT!" Severus shouted in disbelief, how they could possibly do that to a child

At the outburst of Professor Snape, Harry backed further away. _I'm in so much trouble now, he is going beat me, and please I didn't mean that I could use your bathroom._

Severus looked over to Harry who backed further into the corner as if was expecting something and Severus knew he had to bring his rage under control before he scars his son even further away. _Gentle Severus, gentle, remember he has faced a lot of abuse._

"I'm sorry Harry, I'm just upset that someone could treat a child like that, Harry. I will show you to the bathroom" Severus said reining in his temper

"Yes sir" Harry said quietly.

Severus headed out of the room and waited for Harry to follow him.

Harry watched as Professor Snape left wondering if it was safe to follow him and was he really going to show him where the bathroom is or weather or not he was going to take him outside and rinse him with a hose. _I hope I can use the bathroom, he seemed upset at the fact that I wasn't allowed, maybe I should tell him that freaks are not allowed to use that bathroom but then again he hasn't insulted me or try to hurt me yet. Don't get your hopes up Harry you know he will eventually hurt you, NO he has been nothing but nice to me._

Harry stood in his room debating weather he should go out. So far Professor Snape hadn't done anything to hurt him but perhaps he was trying to get him to trust him before he would hurt him leaving him no where to go. But then again the Professor Snape was suppose to be his father and although Harry knew little of father/son relationships having only ever seen his Uncle and Cousin interact and the whole time he lived there his Uncle never did anything to hurt his Cousin and Harry hoped that perhaps he and his Professor can build that sort of relationship but he was still scared that he will hurt him.

After debating with himself for several minutes he slowly made his way of the room to see the Professor waiting for him and Harry thought that he was in trouble for taking so long to come out of his room that he was going to get a beating but before he could say anything the Professor spoke to him which he didn't hear.

"Sorry sir"

With a sigh Severus knew that he shouldn't get angry with the boy for not listening. He noticed how shyly he came out of the room as if he was going to be in trouble from him for taking so long.

"I said Harry do you have all the things you need for a shower?"

"Yes sir" Harry said quietly

"Good. The bathroom is the second door on the left. When you finish please come out to the sitting room"

"Yes sir"

Harry walked passed Professor Snape keeping as much distance as he possibly can between them in the small hallway and headed straight for the bathroom. Once inside Harry looked around he noticed in the corner was a huge claw bathtub that was almost like a small swimming pool. _I hope he doesn't expect me to get into the bath tub, maybe if I was quick I can get away with a shower._

He saw over the other side room was a shower and decided to use it. He got undressed, got into the shower and turned on the cold water only. _I wonder if I use the hot water would Professor Snape notice. _He reached out to turn the hot water on then he remember what happened last time he tried to use the hot water, his Aunt came in on him a felt the water and when she discovered it was warm she called out to his Uncle and told him that Harry was using the hot water, his uncle grabbed him out of the shower and smacked him really hard over and over again, dragged him down to his cupboard, threw him in and locked it and they never let him get his clothes. He was in the cupboard for four days before he was allowed out and that was also when he got his clothes back, it was only the next day that his uncle first came down into his cupboard and started touching him.

Harry quickly withdrew his hand after that memory came back to him and quickly had a cold shower. _I don't want a repeat of last time._

Quickly getting dressed Harry went back to his room putting his thing back in his trunk and headed out to the sitting room.

Shivering slightly Harry headed out to the sitting room to see Professor Snape sitting there having a cup of what he would assume could be coffee.

Looking up to see Harry already there was a surprise and if it wasn't for all those years as a spy for the Order it would have shown. _That was too quick._

"Finished already Harry" Professor Snape said with a tiny hint of surprise in his voice.

""Yes Sir" Harry said quietly, still not able to look at his Professor

"Harry, Look at me" He said hoping that he would at least look up.

Harry was nervous, he knew he wasn't meant to look at other people it was forbidden but he quickly looked up but then straight back down to his knees.

Professor Snape did notice that he did look up and thought at least it was a start and perhaps he can work on it from there.

"Harry, sit down"

Harry did take a seat, the one that was the furthest away from where Professor Snape was, he pulled his knees up to his chest, wrapped his arms around his legs and rested his chin on his knees.

Professor Snape knew from the way Harry was sitting that he was protecting himself, perhaps he could be thinking that some how that he was going to be in trouble. He made a mental note to discuss this with Harry at a later date but first he had to get him to trust him and that in itself was going to be an up hill battle.

"Harry as you are aware that you have missed a lot of classes, in fact you have not attended a full class yet" Severus started saying and he could see that Harry is tensing up and trying to make himself smaller as if he was expecting a beating. That's when it occurred to Severus that is what Harry is expecting to get beaten for been sick and missing his classes. _How could they treat a child like this, everything he does he is afraid he would get into trouble._

"I sorry s-s-sir it won't happen again please, I will d-d-do better please d-d-don't hurt me" Harry stuttered and begged his Professor even though Harry thought it would be useless.

"Harry I..." Professor Snape started

"P-p-please d-d-don't.... (Sniffed)....s-s-send me.... (Sniffed)...b-b-back..." Harry was stuttering through his sobs

Professor Snape leaned forward and went to reach out to Harry when the boy eyes went as wide as saucers, jumped from the lounge and was on the other side of the room before he could fully extend his arm. He was to say in the least amazed at the speed of which Harry had moved and how he managed to get out the seat from a curled up position. But it also concerned Professor Snape at Harry, no, his son reaction to the simple gesture of leaning forward and reaching out get such a reaction out of him and he got his first glimpse of how badly his son had been abused. _He can't even accept comfort without thinking he is going to get hurt._

He got up and was about to head over to where his son was over in the corner of the furthest point in the room away from him and saw how he curled himself up with his back against the wall, knees to his chest, his head buried behind his knees and his arms over his head. Severus stopped in his tracks and deciding to sit back down and position himself to face his son.

He could hear his boy sobbing uncontrollably, his little body was shaking from the sobbing and he could just hear his son pleas not to hurt him or send him back to the Dursley's and something inside him stirred he wanted nothing more then to go over and pick him up and tell him that no one is ever going to hurt him again but he knew by doing that would only scar the child, his son even more and it as tearing him up on the inside.

He decided to wait for a little while or until he could hear the sobbing stop that he could show Harry that he had no intention of hurting him.

After a few minutes the sobbing had stopped and Harry raised his head, wiped his nose a long the sleeve of his sweater much to the Professor discussed but now wasn't the time to correct such things he needed Harry not to fear him. _I have to take it slowly._

"Harry" he said as gently as he could "Harry would you come back and sit over here. I'm not going to hurt you"

Harry slowly raised his head and looked over towards his head of house but he was to frighten to move and he slowly shook his head.

"Your going to send me back, aren't you?" Harry asked in a whispered voice that Severus only just heard.

"No Harry I'm not going to send you back, you will be staying here at Hogwarts" he replied in a soothing voice

"But I'm a freak, a burden and I'm not worth..."

"STOP Harry" Severus said in a firm voice but still managed to startle Harry but continued anyway "Don't say you are not worth it Harry, you are and your not a freak or a burden to anyone"

"But Uncle Vernon said..."

"What your Uncle said is a lie Harry"

Harry looked up at his Professor, no one has ever called his Uncle a liar and to his knowledge no one has ever cared for him. _Could it be that Uncle Vernon lied to me or is Professor Snape lying to me, I'm not sure who to believe._

"Harry I will tell you this and I will keep telling you this until you believe it, you are **not **a freak or a burden to anyone especially me." Severus said and he could see the look of surprise on Harry's face as if no one had ever said a kind word to him. _That can't be true; I am a freak and a burden to everyone._

At that thought Severus realized that perhaps no one has ever said a kind word to him coming from an abuse home and having all his trust shattered by his muggle relatives and he knew he had a tough time a head of him.

Harry was watching his Professor and for the first time all day he didn't feel scarred of him but he didn't trust as the fear that he was going to hurt him wouldn't go away at all, which left him only to say "I don't believe you" to his Professor and he could see the anguish in his eyes by that simple statement and he was now awaiting the lashing that was sure to follow._ I shouldn't have said that._

Severus knew that Harry wouldn't believe him but actually hearing him saying it was like he had no hope in the world that someone could care for him and it also seems that Harry has his doubts of his attention towards his son. He knew that Harry would have his doubts but for now he had to try and convince him that someone cares and that someone was his father, him.

"Harry it is true you may not believe me today or tomorrow but one day you will see that you are worth it." Severus started "I am going to tell you that everyday until you believe it but for now we need to talk about your schooling.

You have not attended any of your classes Harry and you won't be able to for a little while. You have been extremely sick Harry and have missed nearly a month of school and to send you to classes right now would be detrimental to you"

"But sir I really want to go"

"I know you do Harry but you are so far behind in everything you will have to catch up before you would be allowed to attend classes" Severus started and put his hand up to stop and he could see Harry flinch and become wide eye at the simple gesture.

"Relax Harry I'm not going to hit you at all. I only raised my hand stop you from interrupting me, that's all"

"I'm sorry sir" Harry said quietly

"It's ok Harry I'm not upset at you or your reaction Harry but we will talk about this some other time, ok?"

"Yes sir" he replied in a monotone voice

"As I was saying Harry you do need to catch up on all your school work and it will be in your best interest if we slowly integrated you back into the school body"

Harry looked up at his head of house really confused wondering what he meant to be integrated back into the school body. _How can I be integrated back into the school body when I'm already at school?_

Severus noted the confusion across Harry's face and continued on "Harry what I meant is we will not be sending you straight back to all your classes or into the school hall right away. What we will be doing however is getting you up to speed on your subjects and once that happens you be attending classes but not until you have caught up, do you understand Harry?"

"I think so sir" Harry said quietly "Can I go back to my dorm now sir, please?"

"That's another thing I was going to talk to you about Harry is that while you are recovering you will be staying here in my personal quarter's until you are ready to go back"

"Yes sir" Harry said dejected

"Now for the real hard part of this conversation Harry is that we have organised for you to attend counselling session twice a week to help you deal with the abuse you have suffered"

"But I don't need it I haven't received anything that I didn't deserve"

"That's not true Harry, NO ONE has the right to beat and starve a child like what your so called relatives did to you"

"But they did because I didn't complete my chores and I was a freak and a burden"

"Harry I told you before you are **NOT** a freak or a burden and you were expected to do unrealistic amount of work especially for a child"

"But I..."

"But nothing Harry, you are a child not a slave as the Dursley's made you believe"

Harry sat quietly in the corner still not believing his head of house but he decided not to argue against the man that only ever resulted in him getting a beating.

"Anyway enough of that it is time we had our breakfast which we will be having here and then I will be making the necessary arrangements for you with your school work"

Severus called for the house elves and ordered breakfast for the two of them and a moment later the house elf reappeared with a tray for them.

"Harry would you please come over here and have some breakfast" Severus said turning back to face his son.

Harry shook his head and said "I'm not allowed to sit at the table"

"Who told you such a thing?"

"Uncle Vernon, he said that freaks aren't allowed at the table with normal people"

Severus was dumbstruck at that statement and the realization the abuse was taken to the point of where basic needs that he takes for granted was but a privilege for Harry which is totally wrong no one should be denied a table to sit at. _I'm going to kill them, Merlin help I will kill them for denying my son the basics human needs._

"Harry what I told you earlier, that you are **NOT **a freak and I do expect you to sit at the table to eat"

"But I haven't earned my food sir; I have to complete my chores first before I'm allowed to eat"

Severus dropped his spoon at what Harry had just said, who has to earn the right to eat. He remembers that his own father was cruel to him but he always had a meal but unlike what Harry relatives did to him was to make sure he earned his right to live which is a lot worse then how slaves use to live.

Harry was scared now that his head of house could have forgotten to give him his chores and was about to beat him for it.

"Harry while you are here I expect you to eat. You do not have to do any chores to earn the right to eat and therefore you will be given three meals a day"

Harry was surprise that he was allowed to have three meals a day as well as he was also allowed to sit up at the table to eat which is the total opposite of what the Dursley's have ever said to him. With much reluctance and caution he got up from his corner and made his way over to the table and sat down. It felt strange to be at a table with someone else sitting there with him. _This is wrong Uncle Vernon said freaks aren't allowed at tables with normal people but Professor Snape said I was to sit at the table, I don't know what I should do._

Severus saw Harry reluctance in getting anything and decided that he would help Harry as a father would help there son. He got a bowl and filled it with porridge and a slice of toast and sat it in front of him.

To say in the least Harry was stunned at the gesture that someone would give him food willingly was great but what was more amazing was that it was fresh food and not left over's that he usually got. He also watched as the professor poured him a class of juice, he hoped it was pumpkin juice like he got when he was in the hospital wing.

"Th-th-thank you sir" Harry stuttered

Severus gave his son a small smile and started eating his breakfast. He watched Harry for a little while and noticed that after he started eating Harry wrapped his arm protectively around his porridge as if someone was going to take it away from him.

Harry started eating his porridge but about half way through it he was getting full and he hadn't even touched his toast yet. Unsure of what to do he tried to keep eating afraid that if he didn't finish his breakfast he might not get anything else to eat at all.

Severus noticed that Harry had slowed down his eating quiet a lot and his bowl of porridge was only half eaten. Knowing that the boy was trying to force himself to eat he decided that he better stop him before he makes himself get sick.

"Harry" he said

"Yes sir" Harry said as he looked at him

"Harry if you have had enough to eat you are allowed to stop"

"But if I don't finish I won't be..."

"Harry I will not deny you food nor will have you eat until you make yourself sick ok"

Harry nodded not sure what to do so he decided he would keep going.

"Harry if you have had enough you are allowed to stop and before you say anything you would be allowed lunch. Like I said before Harry I will not deny you food"

Harry stopped eating he knew his Professor was right if he did keep eating he would be sick.

"I'm sorry"

Severus looked up at him completely shocked for what has his son to be sorry for "Why?" he asked

"For not been able to eat all my breakfast I will do better next time" he said sadly

"Do you think you are in trouble for not eating your food?"

Harry nodded

"Then you are wrong Harry"

Harry looked up in surprise, if he left any of his meal at the Dursley he would get into trouble and denied food but here he wasn't sure even though Professor Snape did say that he would not deny him food.

"But I didn't eat my entire breakfast sir"

"That may be so Harry but you are also not use to eating large amounts of food either"

"Yes sir"

"Harry I want you to understand that I would like to see you eat only what you can eat and as time progresses you would be able to eat everything but until then we will take it slowly, ok?"

"Yes sir, thank you sir"

HPSSHPSSHPSS

After breakfast was completed Severus headed back to his sitting room seeing Harry sitting there reading some of his school books.

"Harry" He said quietly not to startle the child

"Yes sir" he looked up jumping slightly

"I have meeting with the headmaster now would you be alright by yourself until I return?"

"I think so sir"

"Ok please stay here in our quarters until I return, I will not be long"

"Yes sir"

Severus gave him a slight nod, grabbed a handful of floo powder and called out "Headmaster office" and disappeared.

Harry starred at the fire place totally amazed at what he just saw, one minute his Professor was there, then the fire place turned green and he was gone. _I think I'm going to have to ask the professor when he gets back that if he comes back at all, usually fire burns people but this didn't, I hope he want get upset if I asked a question._

Harry didn't mind been left alone, he wanted to go and look around his head of house quarters but decided against it in case he got into trouble and he didn't want that. His head of house over the last couple of weeks has been looking out for him; he was up in the hospital wing everyday making sure he was alright. This morning he sat down and talked with him, he didn't yell which Harry found a bit comforting and he wasn't upset about not eating his breakfast and he also never gave him any chores to do, so Harry decided he would start reading some of his school books instead and when he came in and saw him reading he didn't get into trouble either. He found that to unusual, at the Dursley's if he was caught reading he would get into so much trouble and told he was lazy and that freaks aren't allowed to read but his Professor just gave him a slight nod, told him where he was going and asked him if he would be alright here while he was gone, the Dursley never did that, they just left without a word and again Harry found that comforting knowing where the Professor was. _The Professor also referred to his quarter as 'our' quarter's not his but 'ours'._

Even if he did know where the Professor was there was no way he could get to him, he didn't want to use the fire place in fear of getting burnt and beside he didn't know how. He didn't want to leave the Professors quarters because he didn't know where to go or how to reach the headmaster office from where he was so it was best if he stayed here and read his book which he was enjoying very much.

HPSSHPSSHPSS

Albus Dumbledore was sitting behind his desk going over some reports that he had from the ministry when he floo came to life and his potion master stepped through.

"Severus my boy good to see you" He said excitedly

"Albus" Severus replied sternly

"Have a seat Severus my boy, tea, and a lemon drop?"

"Tea would be fine Albus"

"Very well, how are you my dear boy?"

"Albus you didn't ask me here about my health now what is it you want so I get back to my quarters, I am very busy"

"Always business with you Severus"

"Humph"

"How is young Harry going?"

"He seems to be healing quiet well from his injuries"

"That's good to hear Severus but when would he be ready to go back to classes"

"Albus he hasn't even attended one full class yet, he has spent the last three weeks in the infirmary"

"I know Severus, what are you planning on doing then?"

"First of all he needs to catch up on his classes but that would take time but he also needs to speak to a professional about his abuse"

"Yes Poppy has told me that you and she have organized for young Harry to speak to a counsellor"

"Albus those muggles had abused him to the point as where he wasn't allowed food until he did his chores and ne could not sit at the table" said Severus holding on his temper

"Really"

"Yes really, he is afraid of everything, he is very jumpy and in my opinion he is not ready to face the student body yet alone attend any classes"

"Severus I do believe you are concerned for him"

"OF COURSE I AM, HE IS MY SON WHY WOULDN'T BE CONCERNED" Severus said losing his temper

"Calm down Severus I didn't mean you shouldn't be concerned" Albus said trying to defuse his potion master temper

"ALBUS YOU PUT HIM IN THERE REMEMBER AND NEVER TOLD ME ABOUT HIM AND NOW HE IS SUFFERING BADLY BECAUSE OF IT SO I WOULD BE CAREFUL ABOUT WHAT YOU SAY"

"Severus I am truly sorry for what happen to him" Albus said sincerely

"It's too late for that" replied Severus

"Please Severus let me make it up to you and Harry"

"Humph" snorted Severus

Albus knew he was fighting a losing battle with his potion master and it would take a lot to make it up to him and Harry if he ever could but for now he could inform him of the latest developments with the Dursley.

"Severus I know you are angry with me for what has happened to you"

"You have no idea" Severus replied sarcastically

"Please Severus I did what I thought was right at the time but now I know it was wrong and if I could change things I would"

"Sure you would" he said sarcastically

"Severus could you ever forgive an old man for his mistakes"

"Mistakes, MISTAKES, Albus you robbed me of Lily and never told me I had a son who unfortunately thinks he is no better then a house elf and you're telling me it was a mistake"

"I don't know what to say to you Severus but please understand at the time it was the only option for Harry"

"That I could never understand Albus or would ever forgive you for"

"Have it your way Severus" Albus said sadly "But on a brighter note I just received an owl this morning from the magical law enforcement department regarding the Dursley's and also Harry treatment by a Miguel Weaver of the muggle raised department"

Severus could not help but be interested after all he and Poppy both wrote accounts of what happened to Harry and sent them to the law enforcement department of the ministry of magic. _About time they did something._

"What news Albus?" Severus asked extremely interested

"The news is that they received the letters from Poppy, you and I"

"You put a letter in" Severus asked raising an eye brow

"That I did my dear boy, I am also very concerned about Harry even if you don't believe me" Albus said with a slight smile "Any way they conducted a full investigation and have arrested and charged the Dursley's including their son and Miguel Weaver has also been arrested and charged as well"

"At least that is some news"

"That's not all my boy"

"It's not?"

"No, Miguel Weaver has lost his position at the ministry of magic and any prospect of furthering his career at the ministry also has been diminished and therefore he has to find employment else where which will be hard as this will be placed all on his file.

The Dursley's however have been charged under both Wizarding and muggle laws and are all facing prison time. However the Dursley's son is too young to go to prison and has been placed in a detention cell and won't be able to get released until he has finished his schooling years"

"Has the trail been held already?"

"Not yet, the only trail is going to be of the Dursley's, first in the muggle courts which Harry won't have to attend and then one in the wizarding court and at this stage we are hoping that Harry want have to go at all."

"I hope your right Albus it would be to traumatic for him"

"Yes it would be but this is something I going to need your help in Severus"

"Pray tell what that would be"

"In order to keep Harry out of the courts they need to know what happened to him from his point of view" Albus started sounding extremely serious. "I know you and Poppy have organised for him to have professional help but the Wizengamots would like to hear the account which can be done through the counsellor if you are in agreement with this Severus"

"I will agree to this if it will keep Harry away from it all"

"Excellent Severus" Albus said with a small twinkle in his eye

"Is that all headmaster"

"Yes Severus for the time been"

Severus got up and floo straight back to his quarters desperately wonting to see if Harry was alright.

Albus set back in his chair thinking of what had just transpired here. He knew his potion master was angry at him but how deep that anger ran he was still uncertain after all he is personally responsible to what had happened to him and that is something he has leant to live with. _Severus my boy I can not say enough on how sorry I am._

Then there was Harry the-boy-who-lived was here. The truth about Harry he had to tell Severus but he still kept his reason as to why he did what he did to himself after all we have our parts to play in the war or so he thought. Seeing Severus reaction to what happened was upsetting, He came to think of Severus as a son that he will never had and now is afraid that he has blown that up all because he thought he was doing the right thing.

He knew he had to tell Severus the whole truth about what happened and why he put Harry at the Dursley's which he now totally regrets.

"Severus I am truly sorry for everything" he said to no one as a silent tears started to run down his face.

HPSSHPSSHPSS

Severus floo back to his quarter's to find Harry asleep on the lounge. He 'accio' a blanket and covered up Harry and grabbed his latest potion journal and sat there in the lounge while Harry was asleep.

After about thirty minutes Harry woke and saw that he had a blanket on him and that his head of house was in the same arm chair as he was in this morning, he let out a sigh of relief that he was back. _He came back, he said he would and now I believe him_

"You're awake"

"Sorry I didn't mean to fall asleep" Harry said in a panicked voice. _Oh no maybe I should have stayed awake while he was away._

"Harry, don't panic your not in trouble for falling a sleep" Severus said trying to sooth his son

"I'm not?" He asked surprised

"No Harry your not. Remember Harry you have been very ill for the last couple of weeks and your body still needs to recover properly"

"Oh, okay" Harry said unsure of what to say

"Harry there is something I need to discuss with you that I think you should know but first we should have lunch"

"Yes sir"

Severus ordered lunch from the house elves and reminded Harry he only needs to eat as much as he can and not to worry he left anything on his plate as he will not get into trouble for this. Harry acknowledges this and once again left his lunch half eaten but to his surprise once again he didn't get into trouble at all.

Once they had finished their lunch they both retreated back to the sitting room, Severus once again sitting in what Harry determined to be his favourite chair and Harry at the other end bringing his knees up to his chest, arms wrapped around his legs and his chin resting on his knees.

"Harry as you know I went and visited the headmaster this morning" Severus started "and he had some news that will affect you"

"W-w-what news sir?" Harry stuttered

"News of your family" Severus stated and he could see instantly that his son eyes grew wide and he started shaking.

"Harry" Severus started again in a gentle tone "When you first arrived at Hogwarts there were concerns for you, mainly from myself that I had picked up from my observation of you. I had organised for you and I to go and see Madam Pomfrey the next day and I was going to inform you that day during lunch. However, as fate had it you collapse in Professor McGonagall class instead.

When I was informed of what happened to you I made my way to the infirmary. Madam Pomfrey was doing her examination of you and a few things came up that was quite a concern to the both of us and then you disappeared from the infirmary and lucky for us or me I should say I was able to find you and bring you back where I got Madam Pomfrey to conduct a more in depth examination of you and the results made both of us very angry and upset.

We had to decide the best course of action to be taken from these results. Now the usual process is that we await for the student to notify us of the abuse but as I am your father I made the decision and together Madam Pomfrey and I compiled a letter detailing of our finding and observation along with Professor Dumbledore we all sent letters off the ministry of magic law enforcement department and as a result a investigation was launched and your relatives have been charged."

Harry was utterly surprised at what his head of house had just said, that the Dursley's have been charged. But what amazed Harry even more that someone had stood up against them. Then a sudden thought hit him, if the Dursley's were charged that means they have to go to court and from his understanding he would have to make a statement to the courts which means he would have to face his uncle again and he didn't want to do that.

Harry started shaking uncontrollably and was fighting back the tears that were swelling in his eyes and before long he had the tears spilling over. _I don't want to see them; I don't want to see them._

Severus noticed this reaction from Harry and was at a lost of what to do. He wanted to go over to Harry and offer his son some comfort but he knew that Harry would not accept his touch easily and it could make him even more distressed. _One day Harry I would be able to offer you comfort and you will be able to accept it having no fear that I will hurt you at all, my son._

Severus forced himself to stay where he was. Leaning forward a little bit but not enough to scar Harry he said "Harry I know its a lot to take in but we did this for your own good, please understand that in the wizarding community anyone caught abusing children is a one way ticket to Azkaban prison but for a muggle to abuse a wizarding child is absolute sacrilege."

"I'm....s-s-s-scared.....no.....one......has......looked.......out........for........m-m-me.....before" Harry way saying in between sobs

"Harry I will always look out for you" Severus said in a gentle voice.

"W-w-will I....... have........ To...... go..... to.......c-c- court?"

"We hope not Harry" Severus said and at the same time Harry tried to look at him.

"You remember me telling you about seeing a counsellor?" Severus asked Harry

Harry gave a small nod at the question.

"Well what we are hoping for Harry is that we could use the counsellor to represent you in court so that way you will not have to face your relatives"

"But Uncle Vernon said I was never to tell anyone what was happening at home"

"That maybe what he said Harry but it was also a lie you do need to tell someone about what happened and it will help you and you will then be able to move on with you life with the knowledge that you were able to face your fears and bring justice to yourself."

"He will know that I talk to someone and when I go back..."

"Hold it there Harry. Just so you know you will **never** be going back to the Dursley ever again."

"I won't"

"No, you will be staying with me"

"Really?"

"Yes. Harry you are my son, my blood, my heir and I am going to do everything that I possibly can to help you and to protect you"

Harry looked up at his Professor and he could see that he did mean what he said about protecting him and for the first time in his life Harry actually allowed himself a little bit of hope that maybe someone cared enough to help and protect him. _I hope he is right._

_TBC.................._


	7. Chapter 7

**Disclaimer: **I do not own Harry Potter (Or though I would like) but the plot is my own

**Warning: **This story contains mention of child abuse (including physical, mental and sexual abuse)

**A/N: **Thanks for the reviews some have been really encouraging. I'm trying to stay within character although when Professor Snape is in his own room I am exploring a different side to him one that no one else gets to see. Hope you enjoy and please review.

HPSSHPSSHPSS

That night Harry went to bed and for the first time in his short life he allowed himself a little bit of hope after his Professor called him his son, his blood and his heir. But still there was bit of doubt in his mind. Harry got himself comfortable and fell asleep.

HPSSHPSSHPSS

The next day Harry went out into the living room where Professor Snape was already waiting for Harry.

"Good morning Harry" Professor Snape said

"Morning Sir" Harry replied quietly taking a seat on the far side of the table

Just has Harry sat down a house elf appeared with breakfast for them.

"Harry"

"Yes sir"

"Harry after breakfast Madam Pomfrey will be coming around to do a health check on you to see how you are progressing and also we can also get you started on a nutrient potion"

"A nutrient potion? why would I need that?"

"Harry you have suffered from years of malnutrition which has affected your growth and weight"

"Does that mean I won't be so small?"

"Unfortunately Harry you will not be able to reach your full height because of the neglect you have suffered but with the right potions and diet you would be able to grow more normally and gain some height"

"Ok" Harry said rather quietly

"Harry, is everything alright?"

"Yes sir" Harry said distracted

Severus raised an eye brow and looked at Harry; he could tell something was bothering him. He thought it could have something to do with the fact that perhaps he will never be tall like him but he couldn't see how that would affect him on such a level.

"Harry please tell me what the matter son"

Harry head shot up his Professor just referred to him as his son, no one has ever referred to him as their son and something inside Harry came to life and it made Harry feel good, he liked it, he like the fact that someone could refer to him as a son. _I like been called son._

"I'm not allowed" Harry said quietly and if it wasn't for all his years as a spy he would have not heard Harry.

"What are you not allowed Harry?"

"I'm not allowed medicine"

"Who said?" Severus said knowing fully well what the answer was going to be

"My aunt said that freaks are not allowed medicine"

"Harry what did I tell you about that" Severus said gently

Harry looked down and shrugged shoulders, mumble something that Severus didn't hear and asked him to repeat what he said and Harry repeated "I'm not a freak"

"That's right Harry you are not a freak"

Harry gave a slight nod and kept his head down. Severus knew that it was going to be hard for Harry to understand that he is not a freak as he had spent the last ten years been told that he was. _But he will soon understand that he is not a freak at all._

Severus got a bowl and half fill it with porridge, a buttered a slice of toast and some pumpkin juice and gave it to Harry. Much to his surprise Harry didn't bolt from the table when he reached over to give him his breakfast, however he did notice that Harry did tense. _It's a start._

They had there breakfast, Severus noticed that Harry once again only ate about half the porridge and a mouthful of toast before he stopped. It was the same as yesterday at breakfast, also lunch and diner, Harry was lucky if he could eat more then a quarter of his meal before he was to full to continue.

After breakfast, Harry headed down to the bathroom have a shower and get dressed and when he returned he saw that Madam Pomfrey was already in the living room awaiting for Harry to appear.

"Good morning Harry, how are we this morning?"

Harry stood on the far side of the room as Madam Pomfrey spoke to him, his head was hanging down and was not sure if he shall respond or not so he did the only thing he thought that was safe to do and that was to remain quiet.

"Not a big talker is he" Madam Pomfrey said half jokingly

"Actually, no, he is not but I suspect that could be the result of the abuse he has suffered"

"Hopefully with the right support we can teach him it's alright to talk" she said quietly so Harry couldn't hear

"I think it just a matter of letting him builds up his trust with you"

"I see. How is he going Severus?"

"Not to bad but this is not a conversation I'm ready to have now" He said indicating with his head Harry standing over in the other side of the room

"Right" Madam Pomfrey said and then turned to Harry "Now Harry if I could get you to lie down here on the sofa please"

Harry stood there looking at Madam Pomfrey and then back to his Professor then back to her again.

"Harry" Severus called

He looked up to his Professor. "Harry, Madam Pomfrey is not going to hurt you" he said gently "It's just like I told you this morning that Madam Pomfrey is going to do a medical check to see how you are healing and to also decide on a nutrient potion for you. Ok Harry?"

"You will be here won't you Professor" he asked in a quiet timid voice

"I will be Harry" Severus replied. He was a little shocked at Harry question, perhaps Harry is starting to understand that he will not hurt him or leaves him and that thought made something in his chest tighten.

Madam Pomfrey watched the exchange between Severus and Harry. She couldn't believe how gentle and patient he was with Harry, she has only ever seen him as strict with little patients for children not this sort of display. _This could not be the same Severus Snape, the Severus Snape I know is strict with no emotions or patience for children but if anyone could see him now they would be sending him off to the physic ward at St Mungo's._

"You promise?" Harry once again said quietly

"I do"

On those words Harry made is way slowly to the sofa and lay down.

Madam Pomfrey could see that Harry was all tense; she knew she could cast the spells but she would really like it if Harry could relax.

"Harry I would like it if you could try and relax, I won't hurt you"

Harry nodded, took a deep breath and tries to let himself relax.

Madam Pomfrey could see that he did relax a little and went about casting the necessary spells to check Harry's progress.

Severus stood where he knew his son would be able see him that when Harry would know that when he said he would promise to stay he would. To most other people to promise stay for a medical examination would be a little farfetched but for Harry it would mean the world. For a boy who doesn't trust easily this on little promise could be the start for him to trusting an adult.

"All done Harry, you can get up now" Madam Pomfrey said and Harry got up and at the same time the floo came to life and startled Harry and he ran out to his room just as Professor McGonagall, Professor Flitwick and Professor Dumbledore walked through. _I need to block that floo so I don't get these unexpected visitors's._

"Are we interrupting Severus" Albus said looking over his half moon classes at Severus and Poppy

"Not at all Albus I was just leaving" Poppy said as she walked over to the floo and turn back to Severus "I be back shortly" she said and gave in a look to say 'call me when they leave' and upon picking up the silent message Severus gave a slight nod and she disappeared in a mass of green flames.

Severus turned to his guest with a glare fixed on his face _How dare they come in unannounced like that._

"What can I do for you lot since you so rudely interrupted me" he barked out

"Severus there is no need to be like that" Minerva barked back at him

"I can be how I like after all these are my personal quarter's which you so rudely barged in, I might add" he replied with venom and malice in his voice

"Now Severus calm down we are here to see about young Harry's school work since it was your idea that he needs to catch up on his work before attending classes" Albus said while having a quick look around to see if he could see where Harry was. _Balmy old coot you could have called first instead of just showing scarring the life out of Harry_

"Where is Harry?" Filius asked also having a look around to see him

"More then likely he is in his room after you lot frighten the life out of him" Severus said irritated.

"How could we have frightened him Severus when we haven't even seen him?" Filius asked in his high pitched voice sounding confused

"By arriving here unannounced" Severus simply stated

"Please explain Severus" Minerva requested

"I put it simply, Harry is practically afraid of his own shadow at the moment, anything and everything makes him scared, he is still thinking that it could be his relatives coming back to get him. At the moment his faith in me is even fragile, but if I know when someone is coming I can tell him so he won't get frightened by the sudden appearance of people" Severus explained simply.

"Oh, I am sorry Severus next time I will call ahead" Minerva said

"Now if you excuse me I have a child to attend to" Severus said and left before anyone can say anything to him

HPSSHPSSHPSS

"Harry" Severus gently called out to his son as he entered noticing that the room was also fairly dark. He didn't get an answer.

"Lumos" Severus said to add extra light to room and he was shocked when he found Harry curled up in the corner rocking back and forth chanting 'please don't send me back' over and over again.

The sight of his son made Severus heart break all because Albus, Minerva and Filius had to come through the floo unannounced and frighten the life out of him thinking they had came to take him back to the Dursley's.

"Harry" Severus said gently, kneeling down in front of Harry but not to close to startle him but not to far away either but a little closer then he was yesterday. To his surprise Harry looked up and he could see the sadness in his eyes, those green tear stained eyes that belong to Lily and it made is heart ache even more.

"Harry" Severus said in a gentle voice "Harry please tells me what the matter is?"

"There going to send me back aren't they?" Harry sadly said

"No Harry they are not"

"There not?"

"No they are not going to take you back to the Dursley" Severus stated "Harry you are my son, no one will ever take you away from me"

"They won't?"

"No Harry, I want let them"

"Promise"

"Yes I promise Harry I will not let anyone take you away from me ever again"

Harry looked at him long and hard for a few minutes. He thought about the last couple of days with his Professor. Over the last couple of days his Professor has never once yelled at him when he didn't eat all his meals, when he falls asleep through the day or when he doesn't look at him when he talks. His Uncle Vernon would yell at him and called him every name under the sun and denied him food and water but not Professor Snape he has done nothing but look out for him, said it was OK to sleep, he wasn't upset with him that he didn't eat all his meal and that he was only to eat what he can for he would not deny him food or water and hadn't once yelled at him for not looking at him. When the schools medi-witch came this morning and checked him over and Harry made him promise that he wouldn't leave instead he moved to a position where he could see him and Harry never told him but he was grateful as he watched him the whole time and he didn't leave him like he promised, he didn't leave. _He kept his word like he said he would, he has not yelled at me, he has not hit me, he says I'm not a freak but I'm his son does that mean he is going to be my dad? And not just saying that? And he also spent sometime with me everyday that I was in the infirmary with me, no one has ever cared for me while I was sick either like he did. _

Severus watched his son as he was thinking hoping that he could see that he was really trying to do the best he could although he was still unsure of himself. Like Harry, Severus was also abused as a child but never to the extent that Harry was and also was never denied food like Harry. He had this urge to get close to Harry and pull him into a hug and tell him that everything was going to be fine but he knew such movements could scar Harry even more, so he just had to play the waiting game.

"I believe you" Harry said very timidly, for this was the first time he actually believed what an adult has told him and also because his actions match his words as well.

"You do?" Severus said surprised at what Harry just said

Harry nodded.

Relief surge through Severus' body as his son was beginning to trust him and before he knew it Harry had moved from where he was and was now sitting directly in front of Severus. Severus knew that if he tried to reach out to touch Harry that he would frighten the boy away from him so he decide to wait until he made the first move.

Harry looked at his Professor, he moved so he could be closer, he wanted the closeness of his Professor, no wait he said that he was his father and that's what he wanted to be close to his father. He wanted to touch reach out and touch him but he wasn't sure if he was allowed or not. _Would he accept it or reject me?_

Harry started chewing on his bottom lip, he was nervous about what he was about to do. He slowly started to rise his arm and to reach out to touch him when fear over took him and he froze. He looked up to his Professor, shaking his head and correcting himself and letting his arm drop. Harry hung his head, let out a sigh and decided to try again he wasn't going to give up.

Psyching himself up, lifted his head, squared off his shoulder's and looked up again to his father, chewing his bottom lip he started to reach out again to touch him and got half way again when the fear of been told he wasn't allowed to touch his father over took him but his father could see this and gave a slight nod to indicate it was ok. Harry relaxed a bit knowing now that his father approve of what he was going to do.

He timidly reached out and very softly touched his father on the face very softly. He softly ran his fingers over his father face. For the first time in his life Harry felt safe around an adult and what was more that this adult was his father and something inside of Harry was starting to come to life, he was not sure of what he was feeling at the moment but one thing he knew he was feeling safe.

Harry looked up into his father's eyes; they were a dark obsidian colour. He could see in his eyes the care that he had for him but also there was hurt and pain as well and Harry could feel the tears coming to his eyes and Harry wrapped his arms around his father's chest and held him tightly as he could and he also felt his father arms come around him.

Severus couldn't believe the turn of events that had happened one minute they were talking the next Harry moved over to him, reluctantly reaching out to touch his face and he was feeling happy and relieved at the same time. He could see that he was scared and when he gave him a nod of encouragement things progressed from there. Then Harry looked into his eyes, his emerald green eyes studying him like he studied Harry. He could see that Harry eyes that he was scared, as well as the pain and the fear of rejection but there was also trust there, hidden deep in his eyes.

Severus could see that tears were coming to Harry's eyes and before he had a chance to say anything to him Harry threw his arms around his chest in a tight embrace and he slowly wrapped his arms around Harry. He could feel Harry instantly tense up but after a minute he could feel Harry relax and started to cry. He brought his hand and stroked the back of Harry's head while placing a kiss on the top of his head. Harry cried some more.

After a little while Harry had settled down and slowly pulled out of the embrace and he looked up to his father.

"I'm sorry" Harry sniffed using his arm to wipe his nose

"Harry what could you be possibly sorry for" He asked in confused

"For crying, Uncle Vernon said that nobody likes....."

"Harry stop right there" Severus said "You are allowed to cry"

"But..."

"No buts Harry" Severus said and pulled Harry back into a hug "You are allowed to cry and there is no way I will ever be upset or cranky at you for crying"

He could feel Harry nod against his chest and slowly Harry got up from the embrace.

"Thank you" Harry said

"You are most welcome my son"

HPSSHPSSHPSS

Albus, Minerva and Filius were still waiting in Severus living room when he re-appeared nearly an hour later.

"Severus my boy, is everything alright" Albus asked

"They are now no thanks to you" Severus sneered

"Now, now Severus there is no need to be like that, beside we are here to help young Harry" Albus replied

"Help him Albus, how could you help him Albus when you scar the living day lights out of him" Severus said with malice.

"What do mean I scared him Severus I will never do such a thing" Albus replied

"Showing up here unannounced is enough to scar him Albus"

"But I would never hurt him Severus"

"You already did Albus the moment you left in on the door step of that wretched place"

"Severus my boy, I did what I honestly believe what I thought was right"

"By denying Harry a chance to be with me, his own father"

"Severus you must understand I did..."

"Stop it Albus, I'm not in the mood to hear it" Severus said angrily "Now would kindly leave I have a lot of things I must attend to"

"Of course Severus but first Minerva, Filius and I are here to discuss Harry and his school work and you and your classes Severus"

"What about my classes?" Severus demanded

"Are you still able to teach them with young Harry still in your care?"

Severus stopped, he had thought about teaching his classes. He has only had Harry down in the Dungeons since Friday after lunch, which worked out excellent for him since he didn't have any classes on Friday afternoons but tomorrow being Monday he has a full schedule of classes. Then it occurred to him that his office is right next door to his classroom and Harry could be in there and that way he will be able to check on him regularly during the day.

"No need to worry Albus I can still teach the students and as for Harry he can do his school work in my office while I teach and that way I could check up on him regularly"

"I guess that will work, but if you like you can bring Harry up to me and I could look after him while you teach Severus"

"NO" Severus said firmly

Albus looked over his half moon classes at Severus "Why not Severus, my boy"

"Simply because Harry doesn't trust anyone, Hell he barely trusts me and that small amount of trust that I have off him I will not destroy it by passing him off to someone else when he is obviously not ready for it" Severus stated

"I see, well you do what ever you think is best for the boy Severus" Albus said dejectedly _I really don't want to start another fight with him so I will let it go for the meantime but I really do need Harry to start his training and Severus as well._

"I will go then Severus my boy" Albus said and headed over to the floo "Minerva, Filius" he said before he flooed back to his office

"Severus" Minerva said

"What is it Minerva" He said with some strain in his voice

"I brought down Harry's work that he needs to catch up on, I'm sure you will be able to help him with the spells and I have also Panoma's class work as well"

"Thank you Minerva I will pass them onto him" He replied and collected the work as well

"I will not penalise any of Harry's work and he could give to me as he finishes and I will keep on passing on his work until he is ready to come back to class" Minerva said and headed off to and floo back to her office

"That goes for me too and I also have Quirinus lesson, I know how you feel about him Severus so I figured you wouldn't want him down here in your private quarter's" Filius added

"You are right Filius; he is the last person I want down here"

Filius gave Severus a nod and he also headed off back to his office to complete his marking

HPSSHPSSHPSS

After everyone had left Severus fire called Poppy and organised for her to come after lunch to speak to Severus about Harry's result.

In the meantime Severus and Harry sat together in the living room. He was extremely pleased with the progressed that they were making. He was a little worried that Harry would back off but he didn't. They sat on the same sofa but at different ends, Harry sat with his back to the arm rest and both his legs drawn up to his chest with arms wrapped around them. Severus sat on an angle between the sofa back and the arm rest with his right leg resting on the sofa and they spent the rest of the morning either reading or on small talk until it was time for lunch.

During lunch Severus could see that Harry was getting tired and suggested that he should have a rest which Harry replied that he would and headed into room.

About an hour after Harry left the floo came to life and Poppy stepped through.

"Severus" she as she cast a quick cleansing spells.

"Poppy"

"Where is Harry? I expected he would be here" Poppy said looking around

"Harry was tired; he is in his room having a sleep"

"Very well then we can do this now or wait for Harry to get up"

"We can discuss it now and I will fill him later"

"I'm ok with that as long as Harry is informed Severus" Poppy looking firmly at the Potion Master

"Don't worry I will tell him everything. I have no intention of hiding things from him Poppy, that's not the why to build trust with him"

"I agree with you Severus" Poppy said "How are things going with Harry Severus?"

"I believe things are picking up Poppy." Severus started and went into telling her the story of what Happened this morning from the moment when Albus, Minerva and Filius arrived in his quarter's til lunch time.

"That is amazing progress Severus. I'm glad that Harry is letting you in"

"Me too Poppy, me too. Hopefully things will progress from there but I'm not expecting it to happened fast"

"Remember Severus I did tell you that it will take time and now that you are starting you will eventually have his full trust but it still a long road ahead"

"I know that Poppy and I will not give up on him"

"I know you won't Severus" Poppy said in a calm voice with a slight smile but then changed her feature back to that of a medi-witch "But its now down to Harry's medical needs"

"I take it not good news?"

"Not all of it is bad Severus, most of it is good" Poppy started "His bones have healed nicely and have all re-aligned themselves so they would grow normally. However the infection he had in his lungs is not gone completely, he hasn't gain as much weight as I would have liked and there also has been no sign of growth"

"Alright, what do we do now Poppy?" Severus asked

"We need to monitor Harry's diet, as well start him on a nutrient potion and we also need to find out why this infection in his lungs is not clearing up"

"How do we do that Poppy, I mean Harry doesn't eat badly in fact what he does eat is quite health but he eats very little because that is what he is use to and his stomach would not be able to handle the amount of food that the other first years eat and I don't think he will ever be a big eater"

"I think you are right Severus after years of starvation his stomach will be extremely small which has also effected his growth and that's something that no amount of potions or magic can ever fix but it will help with his future growing"

"Are you saying he is also going to be small Poppy?"

"I'm saying that Harry will never reach the height he should reach Severus. Both you and Lily are tall but with Harry's neglect he never had a chance to grow normally while he was young and now he will have a chance to grow like he should"

"And his lungs?"

"That one has got me at lost. When he was in the hospital wing he started to pick up..." Poppy started

"Are you saying this is my fault that Harry is going backwards again?" Severus interrupted in an angrily

"You are not to blame Severus and if you let me finished you will see that" Poppy said irate "As I was saying Harry started to pick up but for some reason he has stopped improving over the last week or so. So that leaves me with the question what has changed?"

"Apart from Harry coming down here two days ago what else could have possibly change?" Severus said his voice laced with concern

"I don't know Severus, but we have to figure out what so this is where I need your help. I need you to keep a track of Harry's movements, what he does, what he eats, everything"

"OK I will do that" Severus said and after a few moments of silence he asked "Do you think that this problem with his lungs could contribute to his fatigue?"

"It would be a major contributor and also the fact that he just gotten over a major illness and his body will need to rest"

"Is he going to make a full recovery Poppy?" Severus asked concerned for his son

Poppy watched Severus throughout the conversation and was amazed at how different he is when it came to the wealth fare of his son and firmly believed now that Harry is the best thing that could ever have happened to him.

"Medically speaking Severus, in time I believe he will make a full recovery if we can find out why his lung infection is hanging on"

"What about his abuse he has suffered?"

"From what you have told me earlier Severus he has started to trust you which would place him on the road to recovery but he still needs professional help that is why I have asked an old college of mine at St Mungo's to come and see him. That if it is alright with you Severus?"

"Yes it is anything for my son" he stated genuinely

"I know Severus. Do you have a nutrient potion at all?"

"Yes I do, I made it last night, a little bit stronger then normal but not much, I figured he will need a stronger dose"

"Severus I often wonders why you need me when you are always one step a head of me" Poppy said light heartily

"That's part of been a Potion Master Poppy and the fact that part of my mastery is to undertake a study in medicines"

"Am I to take medicines?" Asked a tiny voice.

Both Severus and Poppy turned and saw Harry standing at the door. Severus was surprised he didn't realize that Harry had got up and was standing at the door.

"Yes Harry you will need to take some nutrient potion" Severus replied

"Oh" was all Harry could say

"I think I will leave at that Severus. Is there anything else?" Poppy said _I think there is something more here but that is between Severus and Harry_

"No Poppy"

"OK I will make haste and let you know when the psychiatrist will be here" Poppy said sensing that perhaps something was going on that she didn't know about judging by the way Harry had spoke.

Severus gave Poppy a nod as she left by the floo network.

"Harry" Severus said "Is everything alright?" He asked. He watched as Harry was still standing by the door; shaking, in what seemed liked he was holding back tears or raging with an internal conflict and Severus thought perhaps it is both.

"Harry" Severus said gently after a few minutes of silence, watching his son struggle with whatever he was feeling.

Harry wasn't sure what he should be feeling, he can't believe how things had changed in the last month for him. When he got to Hogwarts he was very sick and even though he tried to hide it, his head of house sensed it and has done nothing but to make sure he gets better and on top of that his head of house was his father. He was still struggling with the concept of having a father but he was starting to learn to trust him as he has done everything he can to help him feel better and also safe. He also remembers when he use to get sick at the Dursley's they would leave him in his cupboard until he was better and if he was lucky he would be let out to use the bathroom. They would never give him anything that would help him get better. According to his Uncle freaks like him didn't deserve all the good medicines that normal people have. But his head of house and the Madam Pomfrey have given him medicines, well potions that had made him feel better and from what he gathered from the last bit of conversation he had with them that they will be continuing to do so and for the first time in his short life he felt like they did care.

Harry slid down the wall landing on his bottom with his knees already up, he hugged his knees at the same time he put his head on them and started to cry.

Severus watched the scene unfold before him and did the only thing he knew he should. He went over to where his son was, sat next to him and placed his arm around his shoulders. He could feel Harry flinch and his muscles tighten but he soon relaxed and before he knew what happen Harry buried himself into him with his arms wrapped around his stomach and continued to cry.

After a while Harry stopped crying and sat himself up, wiped his eyes and nose with the sleeve of his robes and then he looked up to his Professor expecting him to be angry for crying but instead he saw that he Professor had sort of comforting look on his face.

"Harry" he said in a gentle voice

"I'm sorry sir" he said sniffling

"What could you be sorry for?" Severus asked confused

"For crying like a baby" he replied

"Harry listen to me, YOU have nothing to be sorry for"

Harry looked at him and Severus gave a slight nod in return before continuing to speak

"What got you so upset in the first place Harry?"

"Because you cared"

Severus was at a lost to Harry's answer, he really didn't expect that at all. But then again he didn't know what he really expected for Harry's tears but he needed a more of answer.

"Explain"

"You really do care about me don't you?"

"Yes I do Harry you are my son and I care very deeply for you"

"I never had that before and it feels...... weird but good" Harry gave a short explanation to his earlier statement

"I believe I understand Harry"

"You do?"

"Yes I do"

"Thanks, I guess." Harry said and let out a sigh and continued a bit more "I mean you and Madam Pomfrey seem to care about me. My Uncle and Aunt never did especially when I was sick they locked me in my cupboard and if I was lucky they would let me out to use the bathroom other then that I never saw them. But with you, you have sat with me while I was in the hospital wing, you talk to me and not yell at me, you take notice of what I eat and you are making sure that I get better"

"Yes I do, do all that and I do it because you are right I do care very much about you"

Harry and Severus spent the next couple of hours talking. Severus went over the conversation he had with Poppy explaining to Harry what they were doing and why and Harry told his Professor a little of his home life.

After they had there diner and while Harry was getting ready for bed Poppy floo called Severus to inform him that the psychiatrist will there in the morning, Severus then passed it straight onto Harry who felt apprehensive about the session and Severus did his best to reassure him that everything will be alright and that this is the man that will be representing him in court.

Both of them felt as they had achieved something that day with each other but most important of all they have started to build a relationship based on honesty and trust.

Harry lay in bed thinking of everything that day but the thing he couldn't stop thinking about the most was how good it felt when his Professor gave him a hug. A hug that was for pure comfort, a hug from a father to a son, that's when Harry realized for the first time since his head of house first told him that he was his father that he actually thought of him as his father and not his head of house. With a small smile on his face Harry went to sleep.


	8. Chapter 8

**Disclaimer: **I do not own Harry Potter (Or though I would like) but the plot is my own

**Warning: **This story contains mention of child abuse (including physical, mental and sexual abuse)

**A/N: **Thanks for the reviews some have been really encouraging. I'm trying to stay within character although when Professor Snape is in his own room I am exploring a different side to him one that no one else gets to see. Hope you enjoy and please review.

Harry woke the next morning feeling slightly apprehensive because his father had told him that he would be speaking with a counsellor and he wasn't looking forward to it. He wanted his father to be there with him but his father said he had to teach classes but he said he would be back for lunch and if need be they could have a talk only if he wanted to.

Getting out of bed slowly Harry made is way to the bathroom and had a quick shower and headed out to the living room where his father was sitting at the table. _I wonder if he would let me call him dad, I going to ask him if he would let me, I hope he won't get upset with me._

"Good Morning Harry" His father said before taking a sip of his coffee

Harry looked at his father, not sure if he would be allowed to call him 'Dad' so he opted for what he usually called him.

"Morning Sir" he said quietly

Severus passed him a bowl of porridge, slice of toast and some pumpkin juice and he sat there quietly eating as much as he could.

When Harry finished Severus noticed that he ate about half the porridge, half the slice of toast and drunk all of his pumpkin juice. He also noticed that Harry was hanging his head and playing with the hem of his shirt.

"Harry is everything alright?" Severus asked his son and Harry shook his head

"Harry, look at me" Severus started and Harry slightly raised his head to he could at least see his father "Tell me son what is the matter?"

Harry hesitated, he was a little shocked when his father had just called him 'son', and no one has ever referred to him as there son and it felt good. _I like being referred to as someone son maybe he will let me call him dad after he is my father._

"You called me Son" Harry said not as a statement or a question but more as a fact

"Yes I did Harry, You are my son. Does it bother you that I called you son?"

"No sir it does not" Harry started and took in a big breath be fore continuing "I was wondering if I could.....you see if you don't mind.....I will understand if you say no......but perhaps if I could......well I like to call you......instead of sir or professor that is......if I could call you .......Dad?" Harry said extremely nervous._ Please say yes please say yes._

Severus froze on the spot, he could see Harry was anxious over the fact that he wanted to call him 'Dad' and truth be told he had hoped one day that Harry would call him 'Dad' and for him to do that he must have excepted the fact that he is his father.

"Nothing would make me happier Harry then you calling me Dad" Severus said and for what seemed the first time Harry gave Severus a true smile, a smile that went all the way to his eyes and before he could utter another word Harry jumped off his seat and gave his father a hug. _He said yes I can't believe it he really is my dad._

Severus tentatively put his arms around Harry and immediately felt Harry tense up but after a moment or two Harry relaxed.

"Dad?" Harry said quietly while he was breaking the hug from his father

"Yes Harry" Severus quietly answered

"Do you really have to teach your class today, I mean could you please be with me when I speak to the physicist?"

"Harry as much as I love to be there for you, I can't, I unfortunately have to teach my class"

"But Dad, I really, really scared" Harry sadly said

"It's alright Harry to be scared. It understandable after every adult that you have known before Hogwarts has let you down"

"Do I have too?"

"Harry in order to move past what you have experienced at the hands of your relatives, you need to talk to someone who can help you"

"But can't I just talk to you?"

"Yes Harry you can talk to me about anything"

"But..."

"Harry, please don't interrupt me" Severus started

"I'm sorry" Harry said letting his head drop

Severus put his finger under his chin and raised his head so Harry will look into his eyes "Harry I'm not upset or angry at you"

"But I interrupted you and that is naughty. Uncle Vernon would usually...." Harry drifted off sniffling a little bit

"He usually does what? Harry" Severus asked curiously not even sure he wanted to hear the answer

Harry looked at his father, knowing that if he lied to him now about what his Uncle Vernon did, it could possibly destroy what fragile relationship they had and he didn't want that to happen. After all just a few minutes ago his father said he could tell him anything and so far his father has not done a thing to hurt in fact he has done the complete opposite and looked after him._ I can trust him, I can trust him, and I can trust him he is my dad._

"He would beat me and tell me what a useless freak I am" Harry said quietly fighting back the tears

"Harry don't believe a word he said you are not freak, you are my son Harry" Snape said angrily

Harry noticed the anger in his father and jumped up backing away from his father in fear of getting beaten._ I made him angry I got to get away before he hurts me._

Severus saw the fear that plastered all over Harry's face and for a moment wondered why. Then he realised by the tone of his voice and Harry speaking of his Uncle beating him made he realise that Harry thought he was going to hit him and he needed to do something to quell the boys fear.

"Harry" Severus said gently raising from his chair

"I'm sorry, I'm sorry Professor I didn't mean to make you angry" Harry said shaking his head, eyes closed but with tears running down his face and Severus didn't miss the fact that Harry called him Professor again instead of dad which hurt him a little knowing he was the one to set off what bad memory that Harry has going through his mind. _Oh Harry I didn't mean for you to get upset_

"Harry, it is me who should be sorry not you" Severus said kneeling down to be at Harry's level and continued "Harry I was not angry at you and I never should of spoken in anger towards you. I am angry at the muggle relatives of yours for the way they treated you my son, no one deserves to get beaten for interrupting a person and I will never do that to you"

"I....I...I m-m-made you m-m-mad" Harry whimpered

"No you didn't Harry. I was mad at what your uncle did to you, I was mad at myself for not knowing that you existed, I was mad at Albus for placing you there but I'm **NOT **mad at you" Severus said as a matter of fact but not sternly, he didn't want to frighten his son any more then he was already.

Harry looked up at his father and he could see the truth blazing deep within his onyx eyes but he also could see the sorrow of what had happened to him and something stirred within Harry and he wasn't sure what it was but he knew it wasn't a bad thing but he had the urge to run to his father an wrap his arms tightly around him and that's exactly what he did run to his father and held onto him as if his and his father life depended on it.

Severus was shocked to say the least, one minute Harry was scarred to death and backing away and the next he ran straight to him and hugged him and hugged him tight and after a moment he returned the hug and felt nothing but the love he felt for his son. _Now this is was not what I was expecting but it feels good._

"Dad" Harry said after a little while

"Yes my son" Severus replied his voice heavy with emotion

"I'm sorry" Harry replied quietly

"No Harry I am sorry" Severus replied looking directly into his son's eyes "I'm sorry that you went through what you had to Harry, I'm sorry that you don't trust me and most of all I'm sorry for not been there for you"

"How could you be there for me dad if you didn't know I existed?" Harry asked

"Your mother and I wanted nothing more then to have children and just before I left she was sick and I told her to go and see Poppy. I never followed through" Severus said regretfully bowing his head

"Dad" Harry said placing a timid hand on his shoulder

"Yes Harry" Severus said raising his head

"I just wanted to say......I mean I know this is ummm, well wanted I wanted to say is thatidotrustyou" Harry said in a hurry

"I didn't understand, what did you say?" Severus said even though he had an inclining of what he thought he said.

"I trust you" Harry said quietly

Severus looked at Harry and he could see the honesty in his eyes and he could see the fear that has been embedded into him and he swore to Merlin that he would do anything to change that.

"That means a lot to me Harry" Severus started "And I trust you too"

"You do?" Harry asked uncertain

"I do Harry" and at that Harry lunged into his father hugging him and crying and Severus responded straight away hugging Harry and for the first time in a long time he felt tears spill out of his own eyes as he held his son tighter.

Both Harry and Severus knew they reached a new level in there relationship.

HPSSHPSSHPSS

Poppy was pacing in her office awaiting the arrival of her friend and college to arrive from St Mungo's. Poppy was worried about how Harry was coping, things for the boy was not going well. According to Severus' observations yesterday of Harry that there was nothing in Harry diet to suggest a reason why Harry wasn't making a full recovery, so this left Poppy confused as to why Harry condition was not getting any better but much to her relief it wasn't getting any worse but she needed to find out why he not getting better before it gets worse because if anything happened to that boy it could bring on the self destruction of one Severus Snape. _I must find out a reason why Harry is not getting any better for his sake and for Severus' sake, it would kill him if anything happens to his son especially after the lost of Lily. _

Severus Snape the feared potion master of Hogwarts, dungeon bat, a man who can send any first year in tears by looking at them was now a father. Now one would think that Severus Snape who constantly has a stoic expression, never smiles and shows little to no patient was a completely different man when it concerns his son, Harry.

Poppy has watched the interaction of father and son for the last month and was to say the least completely shocked at what she saw. Severus showed a caring and patient man towards his son and was extremely protective of Harry. She has watched him sit with Harry; talk to him, letting Harry slowly build his trust in his father to see that his father was not going to hurt him. It had taken time for Harry to even allow Severus the slightest touch or even to get near him but that didn't deter him in the slightest Severus waited patiently for Harry to give off the signals for him to move closer and touch him.

Severus had also mentioned to her that Harry is easily frightened and that when she was ready to come down she was to call ahead and that way he could inform Harry of impending visitors so he would not get frightened off and run away.

But before she had time to complement anymore the floo came to life and her friend and college came through

"Hello Poppy good to see you "he greeted with a big smile before pulling her into a hug

"Stefan" Poppy greeted him with open arms "It so good to see you, How are you?"

Stefan pulled away and answered with a smile "Glad to get away from St Mungo's for a while, things are getting hectic and with all the in house politics' and the ministry interference with the running of the place is causing chaos"

"That's why I never took up at St Mungo's" Poppy said gladly

"Maybe I should have listen to you all those years ago"

"Its not too late you know Stefan"

"I know Poppy but for now I'm hear to help you"

"Yes"

"You haven't given out many details of who I'm dealing with or what the problem is"

"I know I should have given you more details but this case is very unique and the secrecy is of the utmost importance"

"Wow must be someone really important" Stefan sarcastically but then changed his tone "So who is it?"

"His name is Harry Snape" Poppy said sternly

"Harry Snape never heard of him." Stefan said confusedly

"No but you would have heard of Harry Potter"

"Of course everyone knows Harry Potter he would have started Hogwarts this year if my calculations are correct"

"Your calculations are correct Stefan but Harry Potter is not his name"

"It's not then what I......Harry Snape?" He asked

"Yes"

"As in Severus Snape's Son?"

"Yes"

"How?"

"It's a long story but the short vision of it is Lily arranged it so that it would be believed that Harry was James's son and with what happened to Severus at the time both would be protected and the truth of what happened to Both Harry and Severus never came out until Harry arrived here"

"I like to hear the whole story of that"

"I won't tell you that's for Severus and Harry to say"

"One thing I always admired about you Poppy is your loyalty to your friends"

"That's why I was in Hufflepuff"

Stefan smiled at this.

"Tell me about Harry? Poppy" Stefan said getting into his Professional mode

"Harry has suffered quite a lot Stefan I'm not sure where to begin" Poppy said sadly

"How about you give me the basics and we go from there"

"Sure" she said indicating to Stefan for a seat near her desk while she sat in the chair behind her desk.

"I will start from when Harry got here and what I have come across in medical examination and also what Severus has mentioned to me"

"Excellent"

She gave a slight nod and grabbed Harry records from her desk, opening them up to she can use them as a reference and continued.

"Harry when he arrived did not look very well, Severus made the observation of him and especially more so since he was sorted into Slytherin"

"Slytherin" Stefan said in shock

"Yes Slytherin, none of us gave it a second thought because we were wondering two things. One was, we were wondering where Harry Potter was and two was Harry Snape any relation to Severus"

"Ok, continue please Poppy"

"Anyway after the welcoming feast all houses went to their own dorms. Severus as always speaks to his new first years and made the observation that Harry didn't eat at the feast, he sat away from the rest of his house and wouldn't let anyone come near him. I'm not sure why he didn't do anything about it but I believe he put it down to nerves and been away from home for the first time, it is a common thing among first years.

The next morning Severus watched Harry, once again Harry barely ate and he sat away from everyone once again. During that meal Harry never once raised his head up and Severus had his suspicion that Harry was unwell and when the students started to leave he pulled me aside and asked if I could do a medical on him after classes had finished that day and I agreed.

But as fate would have it he collapsed in Professor McGonagall class and was brought up here. He had septicaemia and a lung infection. That was only the beginning of what we discovered when we removed his clothes we found old and new bruises, cuts, whelp and scans had shown up broken bones that never been treated properly, let alone healed properly"

"I see, so from that you determined Harry had received some beatings"

"Yes Stefan"

"That would also explain some behavioural patterns that you have indicated. His tendency to keep his head down and away from people but that's not all is it Poppy?"

"No Stefan it is not"

"What else?"

"When the headmaster was talking to him, he moved as far away from him as possible, he would pull him self into a ball and refused to even look at him"

"That would come from protecting himself from getting beaten a common thing among people who get beaten regularly, curling up into a ball to protect themselves as well as vital organs. But why do I get the feeling there is more"

"Severus and I think he has not only been physically abused but also mentally"

"That is the norm for people who physically abuse others; it will be hardly unlikely if you get one without the other"

"They go hand in hand?"

"Unfortunately yes"

"Ok now that I got the bases, I would like to meet Harry" Stefan said as he was getting up

"Stefan I have not finished yet" Poppy said quietly and Stefan froze from getting up and sat back down

"How come I get the feeling your saving the worst for last?" Stefan said serenely

"That is because I did save the worst for last" Poppy said sadly

"What is it Poppy?" Stefan said fearing what the answer could be or the fact he had a bad feeling what the answer is

"This is not easy to say so I will say it" Poppy started then went silent for a while "Harry was raped"

"RAPED, When?" Stefan said in shock, it wasn't exactly what he expected.

"I say to have a guess not long before he came to Hogwarts"

"Was it the same person who has been abusing him?"

"We think Harry relatives were abusing him and we think it could have been his Uncle that had raped him"

"If it was his Uncle it would make sense. Most people that are raped are done by someone they know especially children. Was there any other sexual activity prior to the rape?"

"Not sure and Harry hasn't said anything, do you think there could have been Stefan?"

"It would be unusual if there was not and that he just raped him"

"I'm not sure if I understand Stefan"

"Simple, his uncle needed another way to keep Harry under control or broken and taking up sexual acts does that"

"Oh Merlin! But Harry has never said anything"

"Most cases the victim never says anything it is part of the psyche that abusers have over them"

"Would that be another contributing factor to Harry's behaviour as well?"

"Definitely, I guess it's time to head down" Stefan pointed out

"Yes I will inform Severus we are on our way" Poppy said and headed over to the floo and called down to Severus and informed him that they were ready to come down.

HPSSHPSSHPSS

Severus was waiting for Poppy and the psychiatrist to come through while Harry was cleaning himself up. His thoughts were on Harry and on this morning events.

He was thrilled when Harry had asked him if he could call him Dad but no less then 10 minutes later when he lost his temper at what Harry muggles relatives did to him, Harry was scarred and back to calling him Professor which did hurt him a bit but when they talk and Harry ran to him and hugged him like there was no tomorrow he knew that they had taken another step forward in their relationship as father and son. _I know we have a long path to follow but I truly believe in the end we will make it._

The floo in Severus' room flared to life and Poppy stepped through followed by a man in navy dressed robes but not the sort you wear to formal functions but the sort you wear if you're a professional which Severus guessed that this was the psychiatrist.

"Poppy" He greeted

"Severus" she replied and turned to Stefan "This is Dr Stefan Robinson"

"A pleasure to meet you Professor" Stefan said

"I take it you are the one representing Harry in court?" Severus replied sternly

"Yes I am"

"How is Harry this morning Severus?"

"Good Poppy, he asked me if he could call me Dad"

"That's wonderful Severus" Poppy replied cheerfully and was about to ask another question when Harry walked into the room but stopped as soon as he got through the door.

"Hello Harry" Poppy said

"Hi Madam Pomfrey" Harry said quietly

"Harry I would like you to meet Dr Robinson, he is the one that you will be talking to and representing you in court"

Harry didn't say anything but he looked over Dr Robinson with a securitizing eyes then turned to his father who gave him a reassuring nod but Harry still had his doubts. He had his doubts about everything and everyone including his father but the doubts about his father was slowing going away and the feeling of trust and security was taking its place.

"Hello Harry" Stefan said but again Harry had not said anything to acknowledge him at all but instead of been offended by this Stefan could see how deep the abuse had ran with Harry. Stefan also did nothing when Poppy first introduced him to Harry he wanted to see if Harry would make the first move and he did. He could see Harry eyeing him up and down to determine if he could see if he could trust him or would hurt him then he noticed that Harry looked at his father for some reassurance that he was going to be fine. _This child has suffered a lot._

From these actions he could see Harry having a difficult time with people he didn't know and the uncertainty of it all was there. Especially when he turned to his father which indicated that he had some faith or trust in him and he knew all was not lost with the boy. _This is going to be a difficult case but there is hope._

"Harry could you lay on the lounge for me please" Poppy said bringing Stefan out of his quick assessment of Harry

Harry looked back to his father who once again gave him a nod of reassurance and Harry walked slowly around the lounge not taking his eyes off the new comer in the room in case he tried something and he could feel his father presence near him which was strangely enough comforting and not frighting like he was use to with his Uncle.

He laid on the lounge and when Poppy pulled out her wand he still jumped a bit even though he knew what to expect but he couldn't help it. Stefan also notices the flinch and he knew once again that this sort of behaviour was caused by the beatings he had received in his life and once again Stefan knew how deep the abuse went.

Poppy cast the spell over Harry and read the results on the parchment that appeared in front of her a few seconds later and shook her head not understanding why Harry was not improving. _I don't understand this there has to be a reason why the lung infection is not going away._

"Poppy" Severus said bring her out of her stupor.

"There is still no improvement Severus and I don't understand why" Poppy said quietly to Severus so that she would not alarm Harry and so that Stefan would not hear.

Severus cast a quick silencing charm.

"What do you mean there still no improvement?"

"Severus when Harry was unconscious he was making improvement but since Harry has woken up there has been none and it is causing me some concerns Severus"

"I don't understand it either Poppy he takes his medicine every morning, although he still doesn't eat as much as a eleven year old should but I can't force him to eat more then what he is not capable of eating without making him getting sick"

"I know Severus but maybe we are looking at this all wrong"

"How?"

"Well I asked you to take note of everything he eats."

"And I did that Poppy"

"I know you did Severus but perhaps we need to take in everything he does from the moment he gets up to he goes back to bed"

"I will do my best but with classes on and Harry in with Stefan then his study" Severus said worryingly

"We will get to the bottom of this Severus" Poppy said reassuringly to him

Severus cancelled the silencing spell.

"I see you at lunch Stefan" Poppy turned to Stefan then floo back to the hospital wing

"My office is through that door and my classroom is the second door on your right as you head out in case you need me" Severus stated firmly to Stefan

"Thank you Professor but we shall be fine" Stefan assured him and Severus nodded in response then turned to Harry

"I will see you at lunch Harry" Severus said and he could see his son's eyes widen in fear

"Don't go Dad please don't go" Harry cried out

"I'm sorry Harry but you need to speak with Dr Robinson and I have classes to teach"

"B-b-but I want you to stay" Harry pleaded

"I will only be next door Harry and I will only be away until lunch OK" Severus tried to reassure his son

"Can't you stay please Dad Please?" Harry tried again to get his father to stay

Severus sighed, sat down on the lounge and pulled Harry onto his lap "What are you afraid of Harry?" Severus asked

Harry looked up to his Dad, what he was afraid of he thought. He was afraid that Dr Robinson will hurt him, he was afraid that if he told him anything his Uncle would come after him, he was afraid that he would get into trouble for not saying anything, he was afraid they would send him back to the Dursley, he was afraid everyone would think he was a freak and a waste of time but most of he was afraid that when his father walks out of his chamber's that he won't come back.

"Lots of things" Harry said quietly

"Tell me Harry please" Severus said gently

"That when you leave you wont come back and he will (pointing to Dr Robinson) will hurt me"

Severus looked at Dr Robinson who stood off to the side observing them then he looked back at Harry "Dr Robinson will not hurt you Harry. Would you feel better if I place a proactive spell on you so that if something happens I will know and be able come back?"

Harry nodded

"And I **will** be back Harry that I promise you"

Harry smiled at him.

"Is there anything else Harry?" Severus asked

"What if I say the wrong thing, What if he thinks I'm a freak and says I have to go back to the Dursley's" Harry blurted out.

"Harry what did I tell you about being a freak?" Severus ask firmly as to reiterate to Harry

"That I'm not a freak, I am your son, your blood and heir" Harry said quietly

"And as my son Harry NO ONE can take you away from me ever again and I will not let them" Severus reassured his son

"But what if I say something wrong" Harry asked concerned

"There are no wrong things that can be said Harry. These sessions are all about YOU and everything you say will only be between you and Dr Robinson"

"But what about you Dad how will you know what I say"

"I will only know what you tell me Harry and you can tell me anything" Severus said as Harry gave his father a cuddle and Severus returned it

After a little while they parted, Severus placed his son on his feet and stood up.

"I will see you at lunch Harry" Severus said placing a hand on Harry shoulder

"Ok Dad"

HPSSHPSSHPSS

"For homework tonight I want a three foot essay on the properties of Knotgrass, what potions they are used for and any side effects this ingredient has and what other ingredients mix well with it and what can counter act it" Professor Snape sneered at his third year Ravenclaw and Hufflepuff class

A few of the students moaned at the amount of work there Professor gave them.

"Make that five foot essay and anymore complaints and I will add another foot to it plus detentions and loss of house points" Professor Snape snapped at his class

"OUT" he yelled at his students as soon as the bell went and they all filed out of the classroom his fear of their Professor wrath if they dawdled.

After the students left Severus slumped as his desk place his left elbow on the table and he rested his head in his hand. He was not in the mood to teach these dunderheads anything when his son was having his first session with the psychiatrist and he was scared and begged him not to leave him there but Severus knew he had to it was all part of the healing process for Harry but he couldn't help but think of him. _I really wish I could have stayed with him but I know in the long run this would do him good. It is just so hard to leave the boy....not boy but my son there._

The rustling of students just outside his classroom door brought Severus out of his thoughts and got himself prepared for his first year Slytherin's and Gryffindor's. Why the headmaster insists on putting these two houses together his beyond him.

The bell rang and his class filed into the room and took there seats quickly.

"Instructions on the board for brewing the Boil Cure Potion, see if you can do it with out blowing up anything" Professor Snape sneered and looked directly at Neville Longbottom who sunk lower into his chair afraid of his Professor.

The minutes for Severus seemed like hours and with this particular class the seconds seemed like minutes. He was agitated and with the likes of the- know- it -all Granger, the incompetent Weasley and then there was Longbottom who well lets just say cauldron's aren't safe when he is around.

Severus was walking around his class as most of his students were taking their cauldrons off the heat and then adding the porcupine quills, he was walking around the Slytherin's when he heard Granger telling Weasley to take the cauldron off the heat before he added the porcupine quills. If it wasn't for his years of been a spy he would have rolled his eyes at Weasley incompetence. _Typical Granger saving Weasley from another mistake._

"10 points from Gryffindor Weasley and I hope by the time you come to my next class you would have learn how to follow instructions" Professor Snape barked out

At the back of the classroom smoke was billowing from one of the students cauldron's and Professor Snape could see out of the corner of his eyes said student was starting out the porcupine quills before taking it off the heat

"LONGBOTTOM" Professor Snape yelled

Neville Longbottom jumped at his Professor yelling at him and dropping all the porcupine quills into his cauldron and instantly the cauldron started smoking and the cauldron instantaneously started to melt spilling the contents everywhere including over Neville shoes which it burned holes in them.

"_Evanesco"_ Professor Snape said pulling out his wand

"Perhaps Longbottom you can join Weasley in learning how to following directions that way my cauldrons and my classroom could be safe from both of you. 20 points from Gryffindor" Professor Snape said scathing at Longbottom then dropping his voice to a deadly whisper "Even you could work out why. (Then raising his voice) Detention Longbottom tonight straight after supper"

HPSSHPSSHPSS

Classes were finished for the morning and Severus rushed straight back to his quarter's to have lunch with his son and he was also eager to see how things went with Harry although he kept his mask on firmly in place.

He walked into his private chambers and only saw Stefan and no Harry

"Where's Harry?" Severus immediately asked concerned something had happened to him

"We finished up a couple of minutes ago and he took off to his room and hasn't come out" Stefan replied looking to see what Severus will do.

Severus was concerned for Harry and headed to his room but stopped dead in his tracks when he heard Stefan call his name

"What is it?" Severus asked impatiently

"I was wondering if we could have a chat." Stefan requested

"You can wait here while go check on Harry" Severus firmly stated and turned to check on Harry

Severus softly knocked on Harry's door but got no answer, fearing something was drastically wrong he opened up his door and was relieved to see Harry lying on his bed, asleep. Severus went in quietly after summoning a blanket and placed it on Harry then exiting his room to head out to talk to Stefan.

"Is he alright?" Stefan asked as soon as he walked out

"He is fine" Severus replied not giving out anymore then he had to

"I thought you might like to hear a progress report"

"Indeed" Severus replied indicating to take a seat

"I'm afraid I can't tell you what Harry said that is between him and me, however if Harry chose to tell you that is completely his choice"

"I understand"

"Well I get straight to it then." He said seeing that Severus gave a slight nod in acknowledgement "Harry is a very disturbed child. He has little if at all any faith or trust in people. He is afraid to look at me or acknowledge me. He kept a huge distance between the two of us and not from lack of trying on my behalf does not open up very easily.

There is an exception to that however when it comes to you. During my time here this morning Harry constantly looked at the clock then towards the door and back at the clock in hopes that you will return soon.

From my observation of Harry the emotional and physical abuse runs extremely deep and from what Poppy has told me Harry trust in you was a long time coming and yet he shows no such trust in anyone else.

Harry I noticed also flinches a lot, backs away from people and curls himself up into a ball. To me that indicates a fair amount of beating and/or sexual abuse. Now before you say anything I know Harry was raped, Poppy had to inform me of this plus the beating and verbal abuse as part of her reference to me."

"I have noticed this a lot about Harry, he has mention some parts of his life with those muggle relatives to me"

"And that's a good thing. If he does that it also helps him with the healing process because in our session today I hardly got anything out of him so I spent most of my time observing him so can getter better picture of what he has suffered and I can tell you he has suffered more then any child should ever have to suffer and so therefore I really have to be careful on how I can earn his trust and I need to do this so Harry can talk about what has happened"

"My suggestion is patience and reassurance to him but you also need to follow up by your actions and be truthful with him, don't lie to him and he will respond to that, that's what I have discovered with him"

"Yes I agree with that." Stefan replied looking up at the time and as he got up he said "I must be going I want to see Poppy before I head back to St Mungo's and I guess I will see you in the morning"

"Indeed you will" Severus said getting up

"Goodbye Professor" Stefan said getting some floo powder and flooing to the Medi-witch off

Severus watched as the Stefan floo'd away then he slumped back into his chair thinking over what Stefan told him. He knew that what most of what Stefan said was true about Harry and the abuse he suffered but the one thing that did concern him was the mention of sexual abuse. Severus knows that Harry was raped not long before he came to Hogwarts but he didn't think he was sexually abused there was simply no evidence of it. But then again on boys there hardly is any evidence of it.

Children that are often abused face many different things. Physical abuse usually is attached to verbal abuse they go hand in hand but when the abuser wants full control and to take away the last thing their victim has they can often turn to molestation or rape or both it is the last way of controlling their victims and finally breaking them. He hoped that Harry hadn't gone through that but now doubts were creeping into his mind about that also as it would make sense that the Dursley would do anything to break Harry and keep him under control.

He felt sick to the stomach and couldn't eat instead he got up and went into Harry's room going no further then the door frame. He leaned against the frame watching his son sleep thinking how could anyone hurt a child like that and what's worse Dumbledore did nothing to stop it at all, he had no one watching over him and he was furious at the headmaster for the lack of protection he had on Harry.

HPSSHPSSHPSS

Severus was unaware how long he was standing there watching Harry. He knew he couldn't eat and he also knew that he had classes after lunch so he reluctantly left Harry room to prepare himself for class as well as Harry's school work.

He made the arrangements with Harry that he will spend his time in his office catching up on school work and that Severus will come in and check his progress and see if he needs any help.

HPSSHPSSHPSS

Harry woke up about an hour later, although he had his counselling session this morning he basically refused to talk to him about anything or allow him to get to close to him.

In truth he was scared even though his dad said there was nothing to be afraid of and he even placed a charm on him to protect him in case he did try to hurt him but Dr Robinson made no attempt to hurt him he just wanted to talk to him. _I guess I could have talk to him but I'm so scared maybe I could talk to dad later about it._

Harry got up and went to the bathroom he was feeling a little off but he thought that it could be just from hunger so he went out into the living area hoping to see his dad and have something to eat.

When he got out to the living area his father wasn't there and a wave disappointment swept over Harry after all, his father said he will be there. He could feel the tears prickling in his eyes and his was trying his best not to cry and was looking around to find something else to focus on to take his mind off his father, that's when he saw on the table some food and a note with his name on it and picked it up and read it.

_Harry,_

_Sorry my son for not been there when you wake up I waited for as long as I could but I had to get back to teach my 5__th__ year Ravenclaw and Hufflepuff OWL's class._

_I left lunch on the table for you and I have your school books in my office. When you finished proceed into my office and I will meet you there._

_Dad_

A small smile creep across his face and Harry was relieved his father made an effort to tell him where he was and where he will meet him, he never had that from the Dursley's and it made him feel more wanted by his father then ever before.

He sat down ate what he could of his lunch then went straight to his father's office and true to his word his father walked into his office just after Harry did, Harry smiled and gave his father a hugged which was returned.

Severus gave Harry instructions on his school work he was doing which was charms that he had decided he wanted to do and his father told him he could do all the theory and after he had finished with his classes he would teach Harry the wand movements and he can also practise them until supper and after that he told Harry he had to supervise a detention from one of his fellow first year student, a Gryffindor who managed to melt a cauldron while making a boil cure potion.

_TBC......_


	9. Chapter 9

**Disclaimer: **I do not own Harry Potter (Or though I would like) but the plot is my own

**Warning: **This story contains mention of child abuse (including physical, mental and sexual abuse)

**A/N: **Thanks for the reviews some have been really encouraging. I'm trying to stay within character although when Professor Snape is in his own room I am exploring a different side to him one that no one else gets to see. Hope you enjoy and please review.

Stefan sat in his office back at St Mungo's, it was late evening and he just had his session with Harry earlier that day.

He reflected back on what had been a trying month not only for Harry but for him also. At the start he was only going to counsel him one day a week, usually most cases he had dealt with involving abused children was once a week and he could make some progress with them, not much but some except in Harry's case he was making none. But young Harry Snape was different, after his first session and the only ground he gain was observation of him. He floo'd Severus that night and suggested he go twice a week, he explained that he thought that the abuse that Harry had suffered ran very deep with in the child and Severus agreed saying he would do anything he could do to help his son. _ Harry lucky to have such a dedicated father._

This shocked Stefan a lot, he was aware of the Potions Master reputation as been cold, strict, snarky, sarcastic greasy git but what he saw of the man totally different from his reputation, like Poppy said to him the other day that there was more to Severus Snape then most people realized._ And that is so true_

After his second session with Harry, once again no progressed was made with him but as luck would have it none again the following one either which left Stefan to wonder once again how to approach young Harry. He sat for hours going over the notes he made, over and over trying to work out what to do and then it jumped out of him like a wild banshee, Severus. He read his notes over and over of how Harry and Severus interacted with each other and the trust that was there.

He once again Floo'd Severus and spoke to him and asked how he got that far with Harry and what did he do and Severus explained it was a lot of hard work and every free minute he had he spent with Harry so Harry could learn to trust him and see that he is no danger to him at all. So once again Stefan needed to spend more time with the boy so he could learn to trust him and discussed with Severus the possibility of spending at least three four hour sessions a week with Harry in order for Harry to gain some trust in him and open up to him. Severus once again agreed and also requested an hour for both Harry and him together with Stefan and he agreed with that and was placed on a different day from the rest of Harry's sessions.

From there things started to change slowly, the next session after was the one that Stefan had with Harry was involving the one with Severus, although little was accomplished but that was enough to get the ball rolling.

Each session after that Harry started to talk a little, not about the Dursley's at first but he knew that would come later.

HPSSHPSSHPSS

Severus was in the sitting room enjoying a class of fire whisky thinking about how events over the past month has really changed his life.

He was, no still angry at Albus for the way he manipulated him and the price of that manipulation was extremely high especially for his son Harry. His son, that was one things that Severus was still adjusting to, his son has suffered greatly but he was glad that they are building a good relationship up. _It will be worth it in the end after all the hard work i did and i hope he can get past this and have some sort of normalcy in his life. _

He was also relived in the fact that Lily, his Lily remained faithful to him. He remembers when he was first told that Lily was off with James Potter his archenemy and bore his child was nothing but beyond devastating to him and he allowed himself to fall into the dark arts. He was angry, hurting and felt utterly betrayed by the woman he loved more then life itself.

He was the one that heard the prophecy about a child would be born towards the end of the seventh month that would know of a power the dark lord does not, he went straight to the dark lord and told him. He later discovered that it was Lily's child and as much as it still hurt at the time he couldn't bare the thought of anything happening to her so he did the only thing possible; he went to Albus Dumbledore and told him everything in return for the protection of his Lily.

Albus did that and place them under the _fidelus charm _and he was told him they were safe but unbeknown to everyone that the person that was there secret keeper betrayed them to the dark lord and his Lily died protecting her, no wait their child. _And if i ever get my hands on the bastad that betrayed them i will kill them_

For a long time after that Severus was a mess, drinking himself into oblivion and locking himself away wondering how he was going to continue on with his life knowing he was partly responsible for her death and not once during this period did Albus Dumbledore tell him that Harry Potter was actually Harry Snape his son.

If he had known about that he could have gotten his son years ago and raised him himself without the pain the poor child has suffered over the last ten years of his life and that is something he can never forgive Dumbledore for doing, ever.

HPSSHPSSHPSS

Harry was finishing up the last of his charms essays and with the help of his father he was able to learn the charms plus a few extras and in a way he was looking forward to attending classes but at the same time it scared the hell out of him.

He wanted to make some friends, ones that Dudley could not bully away from him as he did back in his old school but he has yet to leave the quarters of his father.

Harry was itching to get outside, explore the castle and be a regular wizard like everyone else around him.

Harry remembered that his father had said they usually do a big feast on Halloween and Harry was hoping that he might be able to attend it as he was never allowed to enjoy Halloween back at the Dursley's as they always locked him in his cupboard and Dudley never gave him any candy even though he had heaps because he was said that freaks do not deserve such wonderful things like candy but his Dad had kept telling him he was not a freak and Harry was starting to believe him. _I was never a freak like they said i was just different and everyone is different from everyone else, aren't they, that's what dad tells me he says that their are no two people the same._

At the thought of his Dad Harry smiled. He liked his Dad a lot, his Dad has never beaten him, raised his voice at him although he has heard him raise his voice in the classes he taught and when Harry asked him about it he told him that he had to keep a strict hand of some of the students he taught were not paying attention to what they were doing as some of the potions they make can be explosive or corrosive if not done properly and he didn't want to see anyone of his students hurt.

Things overall for Harry was going well, he had a Dad who liked him and he liked him back, he had not been lied to, for everything his father had said to him and done to him showed him that he could trust him and Harry was trusting his father more and more each day.

He didn't like doing his counselling sessions much and he was still not sure of Dr Robinson but his Dad said that he needed to try and he even organised a session where he was there and those are the ones he liked the most. He had slowly started to talk to Dr Robinson a bit but didn't tell him too much in case he thought that Harry was a bad person and send him back to the Dursley although his Dad did promise him that he wouldn't have to go back but Harry was not so sure and the one thing he wanted to do was stay with his Dad as he never hurts him like the Dursley's hurt him.

Harry went to bed early, he was looking forward to the next day which was Sunday, a day that Harry and his father spent together without anyone else around. A day they usually spent in his father private lab brewing. The first time they did this his father showed him how to hold a knife properly, the difference between slicing, chopping, dicing, mincing and also the correct way for stirring. Once he did that he started to show Harry how to brew the potions that the rest of his year mates had already done.

He also completed the essays that his father had assigned him to do and according to his father he has almost caught up with the rest of his class which made Harry happy because his father had said that he would like Harry to start to join the rest of his classes and that it would be better for him that when he started to attend classes it should be potions first.

The next morning Harry got up feeling like he went ten rounds with a hippogriff. He got out of bed and headed out for a quick shower and was dressed and heading out to breakfast all within ten minutes of waking.

Harry was use to getting ready really quickly in fear that he wasn't ready to cook and clean for the Dursley's he would get a beating and that's the last thing he wanted to happen with his father. Although his father had said that he will never hurt Harry still he had that fear there, it was the same as using the hot water in the shower he remembered the one time he did and his uncle caught him and flogged him within an inch of his life and since then he has never been game enough to touch the hot water although he would love a warm shower to get him warm and perhaps then he might stop shivering but he was afraid to ask his father if he could just in case he said no and that he needed the hot water for his shower.

"Good morning Harry" his father said walking into his room nearly making Harry jump through the roof.

"G-good morning Dad" Harry said trying to settle his nerves

"I'm sorry son i didn't mean to scare you like that"

"It's ok"

Severus knew Harry was lying to him but, it was not ok to scare the living daylights out of his own son who still frightens very easily.

"How did you sleep?"

"Alright" Harry once again lied to his father, he didn't won't him to know about the nightmares that he was having.

Severus had a feeling that Harry was once again not telling the truth. He also knew from experience that you could not go through life with bad things happening to you with out any repercussion like nightmares, bed wetting etc. He knew he had to try and get his son to open up to him a bit more then he did but he didn't want to force it. Stefan had also said Harry is very weary about opening up to people for he was also having a difficult time to get him to open up and that's when suggested the session together plus the extra ones for Harry so he could get the boy to trust him enough to tell him about the abuse as he was representing Harry in court. _I just hope that Harry will open up soon but i do know that it does take a lot for abused kids to admit that they were actually abused._

They ate there breakfast, Harry hardly ate anything not feeling very well but he knew that telling his Uncle that he was sick he would get a beating. His father had always said he could tell him anything and yet he was afraid to tell him that he was sick.

Severus noticed that Harry was quieter then usual and ate less then what he normally done. His instincts were telling him that Harry was hiding something from him, what it was he wasn't one hundred percent sure and he knew if he asked Harry won't tell him. Although his relationship with his son is growing stronger and stronger as each day passed he also knew that Harry doesn't open up easily, even on the simple things and from what Dr Robinson has told him he couldn't push Harry at all in risk that the boy could shut himself down. He had to wait for Harry to open up to him but he would worry about that later as for now it was Sunday the day they spent the whole day together, a day that Harry usually looks forward and even if he wont omit it out loud Severus also enjoyed the day with his son.

"Dad?" Harry asked quietly bringing Severus out of his thoughts

"Yes son" replied Severus after swallowing a mouthful of oat meal.

"I was thinking that perhaps, i mean if its alright with you, it not like we have to or anything but i would...never mind" Harry said

Severus let out a small sigh, placing his spoon on the table, he knew that Harry was still afraid to ask what he wanted after years of living with the Dursley's this simple child curiosity of asking questions has resulted in nothing but a beating for which Harry was afraid now to ask for anything even if he could have something to eat.

He had a discussion this discussion with Dr Robinson about Harry been afraid to ask even for the simplest things that they take for granted and he said that once again he can not push Harry to hard reminding him of what the Dursley's done to him but at the same time Harry had to also learn that asking questions will not result in a beating for simply been curious so therefore Severus should encourage him to ask and eventually Harry will learn that he can ask a question with out getting beaten for it.

He picked up his napkin pressing it against his lips a couple of times before placing it back on the table and looked across to Harry who had his head down, his knees up to his chest, arms tightly wrapped around his legs, his chin resting on top of his knees, shoulder shrugged, his body tensed and eyes squeezed shut tightly as if he was waiting for the first blow to come for attempting to ask a question.

"Go ahead and ask Harry" Severus said softly

"..."

"I can't understand you Harry is you mumble, please look at me" Severus and sternly but softly at the same time

"I'm not suppose to ask questions" Harry said very quietly and if not for all his years as a spy Severus would never have heard it.

"Harry, you are allowed to ask questions, you can ask as many questions as you like, no one would be angry at you or hit you for simply asking a question" Severus said gently to his son

"But uncle Vernon said that a freak like me is not allowed questions"

"Harry, you are NOT a freak your my son my blood and my heir and you mean the world to me. Your uncle only called you that because you are different to what he is and he couldn't understand that Harry. Like me Harry you are a wizard and not a Freak as your relatives put it."

Harry gave a slight nod at what his father was saying and was slowly starting to believe it.

Harry took a deep breath and began "Are we brewing today dad?"

"If you like Harry"

"Really" Harry faced lit up with a big grin

Severus couldn't help but smile at him, they have had a tough month they had there good days as well as bad but the trust that Harry had in him was growing stronger but he was still weary of him which Severus understood and that is why when Sunday rolls around he made sure he had his marking up to date, Harry had completed his work and he had no students on detention so he could have the full day with his son.

On these days they will do some brewing, sit in front of the hearth reading or playing a game of wizard chess which Harry didn't know how to play but now was coming a very formidable opponent, to him Sunday was the best day for his son had him all to himself.

But this Sunday was going to be different, Harry and him have brewed all the potions that the first years have done so far plus a few extra and Harry has also caught up with his school work for potion class and has completed all the theory work for charms and now he was going to start having Harry back in the classroom as well as Professor Flickwick come done and teach him the charms he needed to know.

"Yes Harry but first i need to have a talk to you"

Harry was excited at first but then he dropped his head when his father told him that he needed to talk to him. From previous experiences a talk with his Uncle Vernon usually meant a beating for not doing a chore or something that Harry was never sure about but his father had promised him that he would never hurt him but now Harry thought that maybe he was still sick and taking to long to get better that he was in trouble as well that he hadn't done any chores and with this realization Harry's eyes grew really wide.

"I'm sorry sir, i'm sorry sir" Harry started to blather over and over again, working himself into a panic attack

"Harry" Severus said jumping up from his seat and moving around to where his son was sitting rigid and nearly hyperventilating.

"Harry, Harry, shhhh Harry" Severus said reaching out and gently grabbing his shoulder but on contact Harry screamed and jumped out of his seat.

"Please Uncle Vernon...I'm sorry...i didn't mean to miss a chore...please...I'm sorry...I'm sorry...I'm sorry" Harry cried out

Severus was stunned, something like this has never happened before as everything was going so well. But that was irrelevant now for he had to find out what was troubling his son, why the sudden change.

"Hush Harry, it alright son your at home at Hogwarts with me" he said using a soothing voice.

Harry slowly backed away until he hit a wall shaking his head, with tears running down his face repeating over and over again that he was sorry.

Sorry for what Severus could not work out, he thought about the turn of events from this morning til now. They got up, Severus notice that Harry was not looking well but he never has seen Harry looking one hundred percent and have not been overly worried because he knew first thing in the morning Harry always looked at his worst until he ate his breakfast and started to move around. But still doesn't help him much with this current dilemma, he knew Harry was excited about spending the day with him and doing some brewing even though he was still afraid a to ask but did it in the end and he was happy about it.

So, so far nothing there seemed to be nothing to set this off which left him more confused as to why Harry looked like he just lost his best friend and then it hit him like a herd of wild hippogriffs, it started when he told Harry he needed to talk to him first, its the only thing that made sense.

Harry has spent most of his life afraid of what was going to happen to him, he has learnt at a young age that adults were not be trusted, adults lie and adults take things away from him and that's what Harry thinks that he was going to go back on his word.

"Harry" Severus said gently reaching out and gently taking a hold of Harry, he flinched but that was normal due to all the years he had been abused but Harry didn't back away he could see Harry visibly relax and when he did he pulled Harry into his arms and held him.

"Hush my son; everything is going to be alright. I am here for you Harry" Severus whispered in his ears.

Harry had been frightened by his father words saying that he could brew but first he needed to talk. He could see his Uncle Vernon saying he could have this but first he needed to do something and what ever that was that something was always out of his reach and the results were often terrifying and he was afraid that his father would stop him from brewing since he asked for it because Uncle Vernon never been allowed him to ask for anything at all, not even for a class of water and yet his father had allowed him, he was so confused.

Severus held onto Harry he could feel the emotions running through him, he knew Harry was on the brink of losing it and he was determined to be there for him when he does. _His relatives have a lot to answer for and if i ever get my hands on them, i will make them pay._

Harry was starting to tremble, he could feel the tears pouring down his face, he tried to swallow the lump in his throat but had no success, he didn't want to cry, crying was for babies his Uncle Vernon had always told him but the comfort that he was getting from his father was more then he could bare. He was trusting his father like he never trusted anyone before, everything his father had said he followed through with his actions, he felt his chest tighten at that thought and didn't understand it, could this be what it is to be liked by someone or perhaps love someone or have them love you, he didn't know and therefore lost the battle and let the tears flow.

Severus held Harry tightly while he cried and for some reason Severus knew that this was a big step for him, a boy that had been subjected to years of abuse and trained himself not show any weakness including crying for showing this one emotion for it had resulted in nothing but pain for him.

Harry held on to his father as if his life depended on it, everything about his father made him feel safe. Harry still had a hard time believing that he had a father, a father that looked after him, offer him comfort and no matter how hard he seemed and yes Harry did know that his father was a strict teacher because he has sat in his office every afternoon for the last couple of weeks catching up on his school work and he could see and hear his father. But when Harry and his father were together it is as if the teacher side of him didn't exist and nothing else mattered as long as they were together.

Unsure how much time had past between them it could of been minutes or it could been hours, who knows or who cares the most important thing that have happened was that Harry cried for probably the first time in his life out loud where there was no repercussion for doing so. _For some strange reason i feel better, i like having a dad he made me feel good and he didn't beat me or yell at me for crying just like Aunt Petunia did with Dudley when he cried she held him and comforted him and Dad comforted me, so this is what it is like to have a real parent._

After a little while Harry sat himself back up, wiped his eyes along his sleeve and then his nose much to Severus' disgust but he made a mental note about it and will deal with it later.

"I'm sorry" Harry said breaking the silence

"For what Harry?" Severus asked "You have nothing to be sorry"

"Yes i do" Harry started to argue

"Harry, what could you possibly be sorry for you have done nothing wrong"

"Yes i did, i cried, crying is not allowed it's weak, its..."

"Harry STOP" Severus said firmly

Harry was a bit taken back and for a moment he thought he was in trouble but when he looked at his father face it told him different. He was not angry; he was concerned and possibly a bit annoyed.

"Sorry" Harry said quietly "It just that Uncl..."

"No, i don't care what Dursley said Harry whatever he said is not true. You are allowed to cry, you need to cry, crying is a way for the body to release stress, an emotional release, you could be so happy that you are crying, you could be sad or you could be hurt badly whatever the reason is Harry crying is not a weakness , in fact crying could even be considered a strength"

"Then why, why wouldn't they allow it?"

"I don't know Harry but all i know is that whatever they have said to you they lied Harry, they treated you badly and said and did things that should have never been done and you crying was releasing years of suppressed anger, rage, pain all those things you felt but was never allowed to show it.

Harry I don't want you to do that with me, i want you to discover who is Harry Snape not some boy who has spent that last ten years of his life getting beaten, yelled at for the most stupidest of things"

"I like to read and brew potions" Harry said quietly

"That's a start to finding out who Harry Snape is" Severus said with a smile

"I like snakes too"

"Yes you do and your pet snake is coming along very well"

Harry smiled but he decided not to tell his father that he understand what Sly says to him. _Would dad considered that a freakish thing or was it a normal thing in the wizarding world_

"How about we go and do so brewing" Severus suggested

"Yes please" Harry said and they both got up and headed towards Severus' private lab.

HPSSHPSSHPSS

After a couple hours of brewing they ate lunch and Harry headed off to his room for some sleep while Severus sat out in the lounge. Harry although has been in his care for now six weeks and was slowly getting better there were things that still worried Severus.

One was how badly has his child been abused. He knew that Harry has spent the last ten years in the most horrific of circumstances that any child could go through. Even as a death eater Severus had never seen this amount of torture of a child even though they were known to go after muggle children and even adults they usually made them suffer and dispose of them quickly and Severus tried his hardest to ease the pain of the muggles and tried when he could save them from the horrific things the other death eaters did.

Two Harry for short while was getting better but he seems sick still and as each passing day mainly mornings he was at his worse. Poppy had examined him and said the infection in his lungs is not improving and they did extensive research into why but are yet to find an answer and this was concerning to the both of them.

Thirdly Harry still didn't trust Severus completely but it was coming. Over the last month they have been getting on really well, a few ups and downs but Harry was not yet ready to give his trust completely because he was afraid that he will get hurt like today when Harry initially thought that Severus was going to hurt him. _Dam his relatives again for not allowing the child to have any curiosity or just to be a child_

Finally Harry has yet to open up about the abuse he has suffered or maybe the fact that Harry did not see it as abuse but as punishment for his misdeeds which could be likely as in many cases abused children do not see them as been abused at all but only as punishment especially children that have suffered as long as Harry has. The abuser has so much control over them they see it as normal and do everything they can to please them but the abuser will always finds something wrong with what they have done and thus punishment begins and therefore the cycle is set and through manipulation the abuser has full control over them and as the children get older the demands becomes heavier, so does the punishment and sometimes the abuse could also change that way the control will always be there, in Harry's case it did, his uncle went from beating him to raping him, a mere child, a innocent boy should not have suffered from this kind of trauma at all and what makes it worse this was his child, Harry was his son and he was his father and when Lily was killed Albus should have given Harry to him and he could have had a normal childhood not on filled with fear, the one Albus Dumbledore did the moment he placed Harry on the doorstep of the Dursley's and that is something he could never forgive Albus for, ever. _Albus i hate you for that fact the you knew Harry was mine and no excuse you can ever come up with will make me forgive you for what you put my son through. NEVER_

HPSSHPSSHPSS

"Dad" came Harry's quiet voice but something was off why did it sound so far away and then Severus jolted awake not realizing he had gone to sleep himself.

"Sorry Dad i didn't...i mean if i had known.." Harry said jumping back unsure if he should have waken his father

Severus groaned annoyed with himself for falling a sleep and wished he could have just a bit more but that was impossible especially with Harry with him.

"It's ok Harry, i'm not upset" Severus said to Harry to reassure him that he did nothing wrong.

"Your not?"

"No i'm not" Severus said gently before he continued "Harry i will never be angry at you for waking me up, i will never beat you or deny you any basic human needs at all. You are my son, my blood, my heir and i will do everything i can to protect you. I want our relationship to be built on honesty and trust Harry, you are my world and there is nothing i wouldn't do to help you. Do you understand me Harry?"

Harry studied his father thinking of what he just said, but not only that he remembered the past few weeks where he had spent the time down in the dungeons healing event though he still felt sick he didn't feel sore any more. His father always made sure he had three meals a day plus snacks, when he did something like drop the folk or ask a question he never got yelled at, beaten or told what a freak he was in fact it was the opposite and Harry was coming to realize that he was a normal wizarding child according to his father but Harry still hadn't ask about whether or not talking to snakes was normal, he hadn't seen his father do it and he asked Sly about it and he told him that it was a special gift he has.

"Yes dad i do" Harry replied shyly after a moment.

"Good" Severus replied "Now that you have that understanding Harry you may ask your question"

"Well it just that this morning before we did our brewing you said that we needed to talk and we kind of never did and i was just thinking..." Harry stopped before he could go any further in case he got into trouble.

"That perhaps we could have the talk now?" Severus finished for his son.

Harry looked up to his father and gave a slight nod.

"Then i will get some tea and biscuits from the house elves" Severus nodded

"Can i have a hot chocolate?"

"May i have a hot chocolate please" Severus corrected him "and yes you may"

Harry gave his father a slight smile.

"Tinkler" Severus called

A few seconds later a elf wearing a white cloth with the Hogwarts logo appeared in his room. Although he had called Tinkler a few times, Harry still was frighten by the little elf appearance.

"Yes Master Severus" Tinkler said

"Some tea for me, a hot chocolate for Harry and some biscuits please Tinkler" Severus asked Tinkler

"Yes master Severus, Tinkler is most happy to be of service" Tinkler bowed and disappeared and a moment later reappeared with a tray of tea, hot chocolate and biscuits.

"Is there anything else Master Severus" Tinkler asked

"No Tinkler, thank you" Severus replied to the little else who nodded at Severus the disappeared

Severus poured himself some tea and some hot chocolate for Harry as well as giving Harry some biscuits.

Once settled Harry looked up at his father waiting for what he wanted to talk to him about. As the seconds passed by Harry was starting to get worried thinking perhaps he done something wrong or that his father was angry at him, he wasn't sure as his father was so apt at not showing what he was thinking.

"Harry" Severus asked

"Yes Dad" Harry said quietly

"Harry is has almost been two months since school begun, you have yet to mix in with other students, your house mates or attend any classes" Severus started and watched as Harry shoulder's dropped and he hung his head.

Severus let out a little sigh, he knew this wasn't going to be easy Harry's trust in him was there but he thought it wouldn't take much to shatter it but at the same time part of Harry's recovery was that he needed to learn to mix in with others and perhaps introducing Harry slowly will help with the child confidents.

"Harry look at me" Severus told his son who slowly looked up at him and he could instantly see the fear and anxiety in his sons eyes, but he knew it was time for Harry to start mixing in with other, attend classes and give him some aspect of a normal life.

"Harry i know your scared" Severus said moving across to sit next to his son and almost instantly Harry leaned onto his father seeking his comfort.

"Son i know your scared but you are strong my child, a lot stronger then what you think you are and it's this strength that has given you your courage to face your demons and now its to face the world, this is something you have to do but you don't have to do on your own i will be there to support you but you have to take that chance and go and face the world"

Harry remained quiet, he was apprehensive about what his father had said although it wasn't much but the meaning behind it was quite strong. He knew at sometime he would have to attend classes, he was rather hoping it would be later rather then sooner but the truth was the sooner he got out there the better he would be but he was scared out of his mind even though his father said he would be there for him.

"Harry, i know your scarred and i think you know what i am saying to you and i can see you are unsure of what going to happen." Severus started again not taking his eyes off his son and he could see a small nod coming from him "Since you have caught up completely in a couple of subjects i thought those would be the best to start off with and i have spoken to a couple of the professors about your practical work you need to catch up on and they have agreed to give you extra tutoring to help and hopefully after the end of term you would be completely caught up and attending all your classes"

"Would i have to go back to the dorm?" Harry asked

"You can always stay here Harry but i would like you to spend some time in the common room with your house mates and you never know you can make some friends to" Severus replied

"Friends" Harry looked at him confusingly "I never had any friends before Dudley would always beat anyone up who tried to talk to me" Harry admitted sadly.

Severus was furious at Harry's cousin for not allowing him to have a friend.

"Potion's" Harry said

"Potion's Harry?" Severus replied a bit confused by Harry's change of subject

"I would like to have potion's as the first subject i attend" Harry asked

"I wouldn't have it any other way Harry"

Harry launched himself at his father giving him which Severus happily returned and he knew that Harry was going to have a tough time of it but he was sure once he started to get out into his classes, started making friends things could workout for his son.


	10. Chapter 10

**Disclaimer: **I do not own Harry Potter (Or though I would like) but the plot is my own

**Warning: **This story contains mention of child abuse (including physical, mental and sexual abuse)

**A/N: **Thanks for the reviews some have been really encouraging. I'm trying to stay within character although when Professor Snape is in his own room I am exploring a different side to him one that no one else gets to see. Hope you enjoy and please review.

After putting his son to bed Severus went back out into the lounge room grabbing his latest potion journal and with a class of fire whisky sitting in his favourite chair he started to read his journal.

But after about twenty minutes of reading the same paragraph and not understanding a single word that was written there Severus gave up and placed the journal on the coffee table.

Letting out a big sigh he leaned back into holding his fire whisky in his right hand swirling it around in the glass with his thoughts drifted back to Harry. _What am I going to do?_

Unbeknown to Harry he actually gave out the first bit of information about his relatives and that was his cousin would bully anyone who would try and befriend him and by doing that he was keeping Harry socially isolated and by keeping Harry socially isolated it would therefore affecting Harry ability to mix with others adding to the abuse he suffered at home.

Severus knew what it was like not to have any friends for when he was little he was socially isolated from the other's that was until he met Lily and they instantly became friends. They shared many things when they were kids; they shared their first letters to Hogwarts, the train ride but not the house. For Lily she was in Gryffindor and he was in Slytherin but nothing deferred their friendship in fact it got stronger as the years went by until their fifth year where he called his beloved Lily a mudblood and for a while their she wouldn't talk to him, in fact she avoided him like he had the plague and it hurt, it hurt more then anything more then the beatings his own father gave him. _No matter what it was the worse thing I ever did, I'm so sorry Lily._

Severus remembered it wasn't until the almost the end of their fifth year that he finally got to apologize to her and explained what he was feeling and thinking at the time and after a while she smile at him and gave him her forgiveness and he was so overwhelmed with emotion he kissed her and to his surprise she kissed him back and when they pulled apart Severus went to apologize again for kissing her but instead she said she was glad that they finally got to kiss and leaned in to kiss him again, from then on they were a couple.

Severus got up and headed into his room where he dug out an old box from the bottom of his wardrobe where he kept photos of him and Lily from when they first met at Spinner's End right up until he was sent to Australia when both their world's fell apart.

He sifted through the photo's remembering when each was taken and he was about to put them back when his thoughts once again drifted to Harry. Harry who barely knew his mother and more then likely wouldn't remember her so he place the box on his bedside table so he could show Harry pictures of his mother and even tell him stories of what a wonderful women she was and how much they loved each other. _I know Harry will love these and stories of his mother he may not have said it but I know he would love to hear what a wonderful women she was._

HPSSHPSSHPSS

The Slytherin table was a buzz with all the students sitting around enjoying their breakfast. Most of them were discussing their respects subjects and teacher's and what is the best way to attempt a particular spell or to brew a potion.

But amongst the first years the conversation was of a particular student that no one has seen since the welcoming feast in fact it was often mention that no one has seen Harry Snape since the day is collapsed in Professor McGonagall's class and like the Slytherin's the rest of the houses also wondered where he was.

Another thing that people wondered was where was Harry Potter the boy who lived was rumoured to start Hogwarts this year but no one came and his name wasn't even called out during the sorting ceremony.

"Hay Malfoy pass the bacon would ya" Crabbe said with a mouth full of food

"Didn't your mother ever teach not to talk with your mouth full Crabbe" Draco sneered passing the bacon to his house mate. _Merlin I wish you learns some manners you are no better then those Gryffindorks._

"Hay Draco look" Pansy said pointing up at the staff table to their head of house who was sitting there for the first time in a couple of weeks.

"Looks like Snape has finally decided to grace us with his presence" Draco said

"Do you think Snape knows where Harry is?" Pansy asked curious to know where their missing house mate is

"I think he could after all Harry is a Slytherin" Draco said trying to sound like he already knew the answer

"Do you think that Harry is his son I mean after all they have the same last name?"

"I don't think so beside if Snape had a son I would definitely know about it" _Maybe I would have known if father and he were still friends._

"You don't sound so certain and besides you said so yourself that Snape and your father are not friends anymore so why would Snape tell him weather or not he had a son"

"Because my father was at school the same time Snape was as well as doing some extra activities together" Draco said trying to keep the fact they were death eaters quiet.

"Whatever. We have potions this morning with those stupid Gryffindorks and I think I might ask Snape about Harry at least it would be good to know what is happening to him"

"Actually Pansy I think I will go with you on that" Draco said looking back up towards his head of house making sure that Snape was still there.

HPSSHPSSHPSS

Severus left his quarters early after getting Harry ready he decided he needed to make an appearance in the great hall so he headed up there to eat with the students and to see how his Slytherin's behaving. _At least I will see how my Slytherin's are behaving and Harry's with Stefan._

Severus took his customary seat at the teachers table and he instantly noticed that a lot of students looked at him especially his Slytherin's, sneering at the students he gone about to eat his breakfast and head back to his dungeons ready the classes he had today.

The day was passing rather painfully and Severus wondered how he survived this long teaching a bunch of dunderheads who could not follow simple instructions. Three cauldrons exploded in his first class two in his second and he sent three students up to the infirmary and now he had the first year Gryffindor and Slytherin's together and it still amazes him why these two houses are put together in such a dangerous subject.

Severus had also told Harry that he could start attending classes this week but since Harry had his counselling session today and usually Harry was exhausted after that he would rest but on Thursday Harry would make an appearance in this class. But that brought forward another concern for him was that Harry told him yesterday that he never had a friend before and Severus thought that perhaps it might be a good idea to get him back over to the common room with the other Slytherin's but then again too many people for him might set him off in a panic attack which left him no glue on how to help for it was not common knowledge that Harry was his son. _Maybe I could introduce him to one of the first year boys but it's hard most of them are children of Death Eater's, at least some do differ from what their parents think including young Malfoy._

Severus thoughts were interrupted by students entering his classroom making enough noise to wake the dead.

"Right you lot QUIET and get to your seats" Snape barked out as he watched the class quickly take there seats.

Snape turned around and pointed his wand to the board.

"Right instructions are on the board. Now MOVE" Snape bellowed out and the students quickly got to there feet and grab the required ingredients for the burn salve potion they are brewing.

By the end of class Professor Snape had deducted sixty points from Gryffindor had three melted cauldrons, two from Longbottom alone and the other from Finnegan, he had also banished about six potions because the students can not understand when it says to bring to a simmer and not to boil.

After class had finished Professor Snape got his wand out, levitated all the cauldrons over to the sink ready for the detentions he had tonight, stacked the student essays in a neat pile on his desk and with a flick of wand all the table and chairs were back to where they belonged and he was about to make his way to his quarter's to see our Harry went for his session today when he heard a knock at the door. _Dam can't they wait until class._

"Enter" he barked out extremely annoyed that someone had the audacity to interrupt him and take time away from him to see his son.

He watched at the door open letting in a not so certain Pansy Parkinson and Draco Malfoy followed by Millicent Bulstrode, Daphne Greengrass, Theodore Nott and bringing up the rear was Crabbe and Coyle.

Severus was to say the least a bit stun to see most of his first years here. _This could be interesting._

"What do I owe the pleasure of having my first years here?" Professor Snape said in his teaching voice adding contempt to his voice as he asked. _Now who has the courage to speak up on behalf of everyone?_

The students looked at each other to see who would actually speak on behalf on them to their dourly head of house. After a few seconds Draco Malfoy stepped forward with all the arrogance that had been drilled into him by Malfoy senior. _I thought so._

"Sir" Draco said formally "We have all been wondering what has happened to Harry"

"Yeah we mean is he ok? Will we see again? Is he coming back to class? Did he get sent somewhere else? Is he your son or what? I mean he looks so much like you" Pansy Parkinson rattled off despite the glare that Draco sent her.

Severus knew this day will come soon but he had hoped it never did for he wanted Harry back with them before they started asking lots of questions. With holding a sigh Severus indicated to his students to have a seat knowing he had to tell them the truth for Slytherin's they are known to be very cunning went they want to find out something and they will go to extraordinary lengths to get what they want and the last thing he needed was his Slytherin's on the hunt for knowledge that involved him.

"Since you are all here I will answer your questions and nothing more" Severus held up his hand to stop what protest that was about to come. "Do not interrupt me for I will not answer what you want to know and I will not have you scavenging around in private affairs to find out what you want.

To answer your questions Miss Parkinson, Harry is as you put ok now, yes you will see him again as he will be attending class this week mainly potions, he did not get sent anywhere and regarding your question about weather he is my son or not, he is."

The first years remained quiet for some time letting the information that their head of house gave even though it was brief it was straight to the point.

"What happened to him?" Crabbe asked after a few minutes of silence

"That Mr Crabbe is none of your concern. Now I suggest all of you head up to the hall for some lunch for I will not have any of my Slytherin's skipping meals." Professor Snape said as he watched the students get up from where they were sitting.

"Mr Malfoy stay behind" Severus said thinking that perhaps Draco Malfoy would be the best option to introduce to Harry as a friend.

Draco stopped and looked back as his head of house called out his name and then with a slight nod he made his way back up to the front of the class where Professor Snape was still sitting.

"You wanted to see me Professor" Draco asked cautiously

Severus waited until everyone was out of the classroom before he spoke to Draco. _I hope I made the right choice with Malfoy._

"Yes Draco I require your assistance in a certain matter" Severus stated firmly to the Malfoy heir still a bit uncertain with his choice but after the little meeting where Draco managed to be the one leading the others that perhaps the boy strong personality could help out with Harry.

"What can I do for you Professor" Draco asked extremely curious as to what Professor Snape needed for it was well known that Snape never required much help from anyone much less a student especially a first year like Draco was.

"Your last class finishes about four o'clock if I am not mistaken" Professor Snape said

"That is correct Professor" Draco confirmed for his head of house still confused at what his Professor wanted him for.

"In that case Draco I expect you back here as soon as you can"

"Of course Professor but may I enquire why sir?"

"As I told you before Harry will be attending his first class in a couple of days and he has no friends and unlike you he is not sure on how to make friends and I thought that perhaps if you could meet up with him this afternoon it would make it easier for him to come back into class" Professor Snape replied

Draco was stunned and that was putting it mildly he never expected for the stoic Professor to invite him back after class let alone to meet his son and perhaps even become friends with him.

"Yes sir I will be back here as soon as my classes finish this afternoon"

"Indeed" Professor Snape replied "Mr Malfoy"

Draco recognized the last as a dismissal and left to rejoin his fellow house mates for lunch and classes before he returned to Professor Snape office to meet his son.

HPSSHPSSHPSS

Once Draco left Severus headed back to his quarters still unsure weather or not Malfoy was the right person for his son but he was hoping the Draco's strong personality and his ability to be able be a natural leader will help Harry through his first couple of lessons.

Severus made his way into the living room looking around he saw Harry a sleep on the lounge which was not surprising for the sessions seem to take a lot out of him but what surprise him was the Stefan was still there for usually he left when the sessions was over and he had a bad feeling that something was wrong. _What happened?_

"Stefan I must say I was not expecting you to be here upon my return" Severus said taking the seat opposite to where Stefan was seating.

"I know I am usually gone but I had to speak with you" Stefan said looking at the potion master then at Harry

Severus followed his gaze over to where Harry laid asleep on the lounge before turning back to Stefan to find out what was so important that he had to speak to him

"Has something happened to Harry" Severus asked concerned. _Please let nothing have happened to him._

"No nothing has happened to him but it does concern the up and coming trails"

"What about them?" Severus asked worried imminent in his voice but relieved that nothing had happened to Harry

"The trail for the social work Miguel will be taking place next week and I have arranged it so that Harry does not have to go at all"

"Thank Merlin for that I think he has been through enough without having to go to court"

"I agree there Severus but that also brings the major problem I have got"

"Which is?" Severus said having a feeling he knew what was coming

"The Dursley's"

Severus instantly felt his anger a rise from the mention of those people who were suppose to look after Harry but instead abused him

"What about them?" Severus said with such distaste he thought he was going to be sick.

"They have announced the date for their trail is at the beginning of December which is leaving me not much time to get Harry to open up which is proving to be extremely difficult"

"What can we do to help him?" Severus said looking over once again to his sleeping son on the couch. _Oh Harry I wish I could do this for you my son._

"I need him to tell me what happened plus they want some of his memories also to calibrate what Harry has stated" Stefan said also watching Harry

Severus looked back at Stefan as he took his eyes off Harry to listen to what Severus had to say.

"I think I can help you with that" Severus stated

"I was hoping you could Severus. He's a good kid who didn't deserve what had happened to him"

Severus nodded and they both remained silent for a little while

"They socially isolated him" Severus said quietly

"He spoken to you" Stefan asked surprised

"Only a little yesterday, he said that his cousin would bully and beat up anyone who talked to him or tried to befriend him"

"At least he has said something and I have got something I can work with" Stefan told Severus

"I have asked one of his class mates to come and meet him after classes have finished for the day" Severus stated

"That would do him the world of good Severus he needs friends" Stefan said with note of approval in his voice

"I also was going to tell him some stories about his mother too"

"Excellent Harry has mentioned he doesn't know anything about her much"

Severus gave a slight nod and Stefan rose from his seat and gathered his things up and headed over to the floo.

"You know you're the best thing that has happened to Harry Severus, he spends a lot time today telling me about some things you do together which was a huge step in the right direction for us at least he was talking" Stefan gave a small smile to the boy that was a sleep a nod to Severus and stepped into the floo.

Severus sat down and watched Harry sleep for a while before getting up having a quick bite to eat, left a note for Harry informing that he had his school work in his office and that lunch was on the table for him and that he would see him after class.

_TBC..._


	11. Chapter 11

**Disclaimer: **I do not own Harry Potter (Or though I would like) but the plot is my own

**Warning: **This story contains mention of child abuse (including physical, mental and sexual abuse). There is a bit description of the sexual abuse that happens to Harry, if this upsets you please don't read.

**A/N: **Thanks for the reviews some have been really encouraging. I'm trying to stay within character although when Professor Snape is in his own room I am exploring a different side to him one that no one else gets to see. Hope you enjoy and please review.

HPSSHPSSHPSS

Draco was waiting for his transfiguration class to finish for after that he was heading down to Professor Snape office to meet his son, Harry.

Although Draco had briefly met Harry on opening night, Harry never really spoke to anyone or looked at anyone; it was as if he was afraid to look at anyone. _I wish this class would hurry up so I can meet Harry. I wonder if he is like his father._

Draco looked back to the door of the classroom, the door where Harry came through on the first day and Professor McGonagall was angry with him because his was running late. He remembered that when he looked at Harry he had his head hanging down and from what he could see Harry looked pale but it was hard to judge because he kept his distance from everyone then Harry collapsed in class and McGonagall rushed him to the infirmary and no one had seen or heard from him since. _I never seen anyone that went from been furious to extremely worried, it was like she had a switch in her._

Draco noticed that Professor Snape disappeared for a while and the only ones that saw him were his first year classes other than that he only made brief appearances in the great hall through lunch and if you blinked you would have missed him.

But over the last couple of weeks they were seeing more and more of the very strict Professor who had started to take over all his glasses. _I wonder what Harry does when he teaches, better still is he ever going to come back to class._

He had listen to other glasses complain about Snape and how unfair he was for the amount of points he takes as well as detentions he hands out. _What do they expect potions are a dangerous subject and he is the only Potion Professor who hasn't lost a student yet and that is saying something just because the other students see that?_

With a sigh Draco turned back to see what McGonagall was saying, then when the bell finally rang Draco quickly packed his things and headed out of class down to the dungeons.

It took Draco about ten minutes to get from his transfiguration class to Professor Snape's office before he entered he needed to straighten himself out after all he was a Malfoy and Malfoy's don't run they hold themselves with dignity and command respect.

Once outside Professor Snape's door Draco quickly checked himself to make sure his clothes were in order like shirt tucked in, tie straight, robes done up and not hanging loosely and his hair neat, after a Malfoy had to be always presentable, Draco knocked on the door firmly, not quiet or loud but firm there was a big difference for which some people had to learn. _Here goes nothing._

"Enter" the short reply came from Professor Snape.

Draco entered the classroom and walked up to Professor Snape's desk and waited for his Professor to speak to him.

After a minute of waiting Professor Snape put down his quill, capped his ink bottle and looked at Draco before indicating for him to take a seat.

"Mr Malfoy" Professor Snape started to talk to the Malfoy heir "Before I take you through to see Harry I need to point out a few things to make the visit easy for Harry"

"What kind of things Professor" Draco said in his usual arrogant voice. _ This will be a waste of time I have visited with people before._

Professor Snape suppressed a sigh wondering if he made the right choice with Malfoy meeting his son.

"Mr Malfoy if you do not follow these few simple rules you will spend the rest of the term scrubbing the Slytherin dormitories with a toothbrush and no magic, do you understand Mr Malfoy?"

"Yes sir" Draco acknowledge his Professor knowing full well if he disobeyed him, he will be scrubbing the dormitories and that is something a Malfoy does not do. _Maybe he is serious._

"Excellent" Professor Snape replied leaning back in his chair staring hard at the Malfoy heir before continuing "Now Mr Malfoy under no circumstances are you to touch Harry for he cannot stand people touching him, avoid sudden movements, do not ask him questions about his life before Hogwarts, if you approach him and he backs away, stop, let him get use to you and lastly do not take it as a insult if he does not look at you"

"I understand Professor" Draco said wondering confused at the rules his Professor laid out for him. _What are these stupid rules in aid of?_

Professor Snape studied Draco Malfoy making sure that what he said sunk into the young man.

Waiting a few more minutes Professor Snape stood up and headed into his office before giving the password to open his door to his private chambers.

"Mr Malfoy" Draco heard his Professor call out unaware that his head of house left the room so he quickly got up and headed into his office where the Professor was waiting by another door and he quickly entered it before his Professor did.

When he arrived into what Draco assumed to be his Professor private rooms he was shock for he expected to see green and silver everywhere with potion ingredients along the wall but what he saw was a room with book shelves lining the wall filled with hundreds of books of different kind ranging from ancient runes to potion and many other's for Draco could only make out the titles on the book shelf closet to him. _Wow, this is not what I thought Professor Snape's room would look like._

The colour was of a midnight blue, light brown but not too light and black. By the fire hearth was a sofa bigger enough for three people to sit on with a lounge chair either side of the sofa with a coffee table in the middle and sitting in the lounge chair on the far side of the room was a small boy with short black hair with a touch of red running through it who looked like he was too small to be here at Hogwarts but Draco remembered that when he first saw Harry he was extremely small for an eleven year old.

HPSSHPSSHPSS

Professor Snape watched Mr Malfoy take in his quarter's quietly smirking to himself for he knew that what Mr Malfoy saw was not what he expected to see.

He indicated to Draco to stay where he was and headed over to where Harry was making a little bit of noise so he doesn't scare his son.

He sat down on the coffee table directly in front of Harry and when Harry looked up he gave his father a big smile.

"Hi dad" Harry said putting his book a side.

"Hello Harry" Severus said "How was your day?"

"Ok I guess" Harry said shrugging his shoulders "I finished my charms essay" he said while passing it across to his father.

Severus put the essay aside to look at later and Harry gave him a confusing frown for he did not understand why his father put it aside without looking at it for he always read his essays._ That weird, Dad always reads my essays before he does anything else._

"Harry I have someone here I like you to meet" Severus said looking at Harry then up to Draco.

Harry stiffens a bit at meeting someone new and he followed his father gaze to boy who was standing in the doorway looking back at him.

"Harry I like you to meet Draco Malfoy"

Harry stood up and took a small step back until he could feel his father against him. Harry wasn't sure of what to make of Draco Malfoy. For one he seemed to take good care of himself with his hair tidy, his clothes neatly pressed and standing tall with his shoulder squared Harry felt rather sheepish and shy for he was nothing like this boy who was like the porcelain dolls that his Aunt Petunia had in a display cabinet but his Aunt didn't let him touch it for his Aunt always said the he was a freak who didn't deserve to live that was until he met his father who always told him that he meant a lot to him. _He looks like a doll that should be on a display; people don't look like that or do they? I am so confused._

Harry was also scarred of the boy, he was worried if Dudley found out that someone was trying to make a friend with him, would Dudley find out, and would Dudley come and beat the boy for trying to make friends with him, Harry was uncertain. _I hope Dudley doesn't find out about Draco Malfoy and beat him up because he wants to be my friend._

But that was not the only thing that he was uncertain about, other than his father and Dr Robinson he never really had any interaction with anyone who actually wanted to be with him so he did the only thing he could have and backed further into his father; he was scarred, plain and simple he did not know what to do.

Severus felt his son back into him and knew Harry was uncertain how to proceed with a friendship due to the fact that his son had told him that any attempts of making friends was fraught it by Dudley.

Severus did the only thing he could do, stood up taking Harry by the hand and gently lead Harry around to where Draco was that was until he felt a slight tug on his arm and turned to see that Harry didn't want to go any further.

"It's ok Harry Draco isn't going to hurt you" Severus said to his son. _Maybe I did this too soon._

Harry looked up at his father, uncertainty plastered all over his face and Draco decided that he might try and help seeing the uncertainty on Harry face.

"Harry" Draco said not moving from his spot

Harry who kept his head down moved his eyes to look up at Draco through his fringe, he didn't know what to do and decided to wait until the other boy did something but he remained very close to his father.

"Hi Harry I'm not sure if you remember me but we sort of met on the first day here at Hogwarts" Draco said thinking it might be best to start at the beginning.

Harry shook his head.

"I guess not" Draco said and held his hand out to Harry and said "I'm Draco Malfoy and I'm in Slytherin just like you"

Harry looked at Draco, then back at his father who gave him a slight nod, Harry took a tentative step forward and reached out to take Draco hand but he didn't hold just let it rest there only for a short time before quickly taking it back. _Then again maybe not if Draco since Draco is a child like him and for Harry it's adults that hurt people._

Both boys stood there was for a while and neither of them knew what to do.

"How do you like been here at Hogwarts?" Draco asked for an ice breaker.

Harry looked up at his father as if to ask if it was OK to talk to Draco. Severus instantly knew what Harry was silently asking and gave him a nod conveying the message it is alright to talk to Draco.

"It's good" was all Harry said.

"I think it's great here."

"It is"

"The thing I hate the most is that I wasn't allowed to bring my broom" Draco replied

"Broom? So you can sweep" Harry asked wondering if he had to start sweeping as well.

"WHAT" Draco said a bit loud causing Harry to jump back into his father because he was certain he did something wrong. _Oh no, I didn't mean to make him angry is he going to hit me like Uncle Vernon or Dudley did._

"Sweeping" Draco continued "Sweeping is for the ser..."

"Mr Malfoy" Severus said in a voice that made him stop instantly before he continued that the sentence.

"Yes sir" Draco said.

"Perhaps Mr Malfoy you can explain the purpose of a broom to Harry since he has not been able to mix in with other's from his year and he has had no contact with the wizarding world until now" Severus said firmly to Draco.

"Yes sir" Draco said "I guess since you have not been able to attend flying lessons with us. We use a broom to fly with and play quidditch with"

"What's quidditch?" Harry asked uncertain if he was allowed to ask questions but since no one yelled at him for asking the question

"You don't know what quidditch is?" Draco asked rather shocked that Harry had no idea of the wizarding world favourite sport.

Harry gave a slight shake of his head feeling rather stupid because he didn't know. _I knew I wouldn't fit in here._

"Well then" Draco said feeling rather happy he could talk about his favourite sport "Well quidditch is a sport consisting of seven players a team. A keeper who defends the three hoops and try to stop the other team from scoring, the three chaser's who fly up and down the pitch passing the quaffle which is one of three balls and trying to score in one of the three hoops guarded by the opposite team keeper and each time they score it is worth ten points.

Then there is the two beaters who both have a wooden club for which they use to knock the bludger's which is another ball that is magically enchanted to fly, anyway the beater's hit the bludger away from their team mates but towards the other's, I guess you can say it is a way of defending their team and causing havoc to the other team.

Then there is the seeker who sole responsibility is to seek out the snitch which is this tiny elusive golden ball and whichever team catches the snitch gets a hundred and fifty but it doesn't mean they will win the game, it's the team with the most points win."

Harry listen to the blood explain quidditch and he could tell that he loves the game when Harry, was not so sure that he could enjoy such a game but the flying intrigued him and he wouldn't mind giving that a go that if his father would let him. _I don't think I will like that game but I wonder if I could fly, that sounds like fun._

"Do you play?" Harry asked Draco

"No not this year, as first years we are not allowed to play on the house teams but I am hoping next year I can. Although I do play with a practice snitch at home and Father's says that I could easily make the house team"

Harry gave Draco a small, quick smile uncertain how to carry on the conversation so he remained quiet hoping that Draco would be able to.

"Do you know when you are coming back to class? I mean you have been away so long, I suppose you going to have a lot to catch up on" Draco said without really thinking about what he was saying.

Harry didn't know what to say, yes he had missed a lot of classes but his father has been helping him with his school.

Severus could feel his son distress over what Draco said to Harry, he was a little upset over the Mr Malfoy's lack of tactics but then again he also knew that when Harry returned to all his classes this is the sort of questions he was going to be asked and there was no way in the name of Merlin he could stop this from been asked.

Severus was about to say something to help out his son when his son actually responded on his own accord.

"My dad is taking me to our next potion class"

"Really?" Draco asked in a surprised but excited voice before frowning then asking "But you will be behind"

"Not really. Dad has been giving the work from class and helping me with learning how to brew a potion" Harry said proud of the fact that he wasn't be left behind.

"But what about the rest of your classes, there is more than potions that is taught here."

"I just about caught up with the rest of the classes. My dad been helping me"

"Brilliant"

Severus felt proud of his son for been able to hold up a conversation but once again when the topic of discussion was over Harry retreated back into his shell. He knew it was going to be a hard process for Harry to make friends let alone know what to do for he has been isolated so long but to be honest with himself Harry is doing better then what he expected and perhaps having someone around his own age might do him the world of good.

"Do you know how to play chess?" Draco asked seeing that Harry was unsure what he was supposed to do next.

Harry gave a shake of his head.

"Then I will teach you Harry" Draco said then turning his attention to his Professor "Professor, Do you have a chess board we could use please?"

"Yes Mr Malfoy. _Accio chess board_" Professor Snape said as he pulled his wand out and called the chess board which came from the top of the book shelf.

Draco got the chess board and set it up on the coffee table.

"Ok Harry you will need to there so I can teach you" Draco said indicating to the seat opposite him.

Harry once again looked up to his father who gave him a slight nod before Harry moved slowly over to the chair as if he expected someone to stop him or take the chair away.

Then Draco remember that his Professor said that Harry he had to be careful around him. At first he didn't understand why but from his observation of him, he would have to say that Harry was quiet, shy, and unsure of things; he looks at his father all time to see if things are alright or more for reassurance. Then he remembered what his father said about his grandfather how he used to rule with an iron fist. _I think I understand why Professor told what he told me because whatever happened to Harry must have been really bad._

His father said that he was a hard man to please and no matter what he did it never stop the entourage of abuse that came out of the man mouth, Although his father said that his grandfather never did raise a hand to him but the verbal abuse made up for it. _Harry must have been abused that's the only thing I can figure out about the way he acts but I wonder how bad though but Snape said I can't ask him, dam there has to be another way to find out._

Draco looked across to Harry who was now sitting on the seat opposite him and as far away from him as possible. He also saw the nervous looks that Harry was giving him then Harry would also look up at his father as to make sure that he was still there.

That was another thing that really has Draco was gob smacked about was his Professor. Draco has only known the man since he has come to Hogwarts and also what his father has told him about the Professor but everything he knew about the Professor was thrown out the window, for when he was with Harry he was a caring and very supportive of him not the harsh, sarcastic, stoic and very strict teacher otherwise known as the dungeon bat or the greasy git by the student body._ If only they could see him in private for they will never believe me._

"Ok Harry here we have a chess board, the white pieces and the black pieces represent the two players': one white the other black." Draco started

Draco spent the next couple of hours explaining the game of chess to Harry, what each piece was, how they move, the main goal of the game plus a couple of games which Draco showed Harry the best way to counter his moves, defend his pieces while trying to attack his pieces and capture the king.

Severus sat near Harry for he did try to move away but Harry nearly had a panic attack so he stayed and summoned his quills, ink and his student's essays to mark while the two boys played chess. _Things are going good so far for Harry better than I actually expected._

Severus was amazed that Draco has taken Harry under his wing and that Harry started to relax a bit and forget about his problems for a while and to be just a little boy that he was. Severus had to smile, he couldn't help it for he has watch his boy go through pain and agony and with lack of trust in people it made it hard for Harry to relax around anyone but not Draco. _This is definitely a step in the right direction for Harry._

At first he had his doubts about Draco but as he watched the Malfoy heir drop his mask it made things go a lot more smoothly, however when they attend class it will be a different cauldron boiling altogether and he hopes Harry will be able to adapt. _Time will tell but perhaps with Draco as his friend then he might handle classes a lot better._

HPSSHPSSHPSS

Draco said his good bye after they finished their third game of chess the one where Harry nearly beaten Draco but due to Draco experience in the game he was able to pull a comeback and to Severus surprise Harry gave him a smile, not the shy one but a real one that reached to his eyes and Severus had a feeling that the path for Harry to heal has started.

When Draco left Harry went over to his father a gave him a huge hug saying that he had fun with Draco and if he could come over again soon and Severus promised him that he would arrange another afternoon with the boy if he would like and Harry said he would very much like to see Draco again.

That night, after diner Harry went straight to bed feeling lighter then what he had felt in years, but very scared at the same time.

"_You seemed tense young master" _Sly hissed to Harry after his tasted the air when Harry gave him his food.

"_I'm scared Sly" _Harry admitted

"_Why are you scared?" _Sly said ignoring his food to talk to his young master.

"_I'm scared that if I keep Draco as a friend the Dursley's will find out" _Harry quietly admitted.

"_But they are in Surry are they not?" _

"_Yes"_

"_And they are muggles?"_

"_Yes"_

"_You must remember Harry that muggles cannot see us and they cannot get to you when you are at Hogwarts" _Sly reminded Harry again.

"_But what about when I go back there when school finishes?"_ Harry reminded his pet.

"_You are not staying with your Dad?" _Sly said for he was sure that he would stay with his father but his young friend has such little faith in people even though he did trust his father there was still doubt in the young man as if he was waiting for him to go back on his word.

"_I don't know he hasn't said anything about holidays but he will not want a freak and a burden like me" _Harry replied feeling that his father would soon get rid of him once he discover what a freak he really is especially since he could talk to snakes.

"_You are not a freak Harry" _Sly said trying to convince his young friend.

"_I am"_ Harry replied with certainty.

"_Harry what had your father told you about that" _Sly said reminding him of what he father has said to him time and time again.

"_That he doesn't want me to say that because I am not a freak" _Harry repeated what his father had told him.

"_And he is right Harry. But for now you need some rest as you are still unwell" _Sly said tasting the air again with his sensors still picking up Harry illness as well as his fatigue.

"_Good night Sly"_ Harry said with a small smile before changing into his pyjamas.

HPSSHPSSHPSS

Severus woke early the next morning, showered and he was going to head out to his lab but as he passed his son room something inside him compelled him to look in on his son.

Still not use to been a parent yet Severus has never once looked in on him but something was nagging at him to do so.

He opened the door and looked over towards the bed and Harry was not there. Without thinking he threw open the door and casting _lumos_ he looked around the room until he spotted Harry curled up on the floor a sleep with only a light blanket covering him._ Why the hell is he sleeping on the floor with a blanket and not in the bed where I put him, perhaps this is why he not fully recovered._

But that was not the only thing that was bothering him, he could see that Harry was thrashing about as if he was having a nightmare; his mouth was opening and closing as if he was speaking but no sound was coming out. _Silencing charms, what the hell how long has he been doing this and having nightmares._

He stood in silence watching his boy then he felt the faintest tingle of magic around Harry so he crabbed his wand.

"Finite incantatem" Severus said but before he could do anything his was inundated with Harry screaming.

"Stop Uncle Vernon...arrrrggghhhhh...it hurts...arrrggggghhhhhhhh...I'm sorry Uncle Vernon" Harry was screaming over and over again and Severus was getting glimpse of what Harry went through in his short life.

"Harry" Severus said gently placing his hand on his son shoulder to try and wake him up from his nightmare.

"Harry wake up son" He said gently repeating several times before Harry stirred and open his eyes and the amount of fear he registered in his eyes was unbelievable and Severus had to resist the urge to go and rip the man heart out that hurt his son. _I am going to kill Dumbledore for placing my son in so much danger after I kill Dursley._

"Get your hand off me" Harry yelled scrambling away from his father thinking that it was his Uncle.

"Harry" Severus said

"I'm sorry Uncle please don't hurt me. I'm sorry" Harry mumbled still not fully aware of his surroundings.

"Harry, It's alright no one is going to hurt you" Severus gently said slowly reaching out to his son.

"It's alright Harry, It's me here, your dad, I'm just reaching out to touch your arm, there no reason for you to be sorry" Severus kept reassuring his son.

Harry remained tense and curled in ball against the wall and when his father hand reached him he flinched really badly but the touch was gentle not cruel and Harry slowly came fully aware of his surrounding and looked towards the man with the gentle touch and he looked straight into his father's eyes.

With huge relief Harry launched himself into his father's arms and cried.

"Shhh son, it's alright no one is going to hurt you" Severus said holding his son tight rocking him back and forth.

Harry cried, holding tight to his father taking in his scent, a scent that now offer's him a lot of comfort especially now.

After a while he stopped crying and looked up to his father and when Severus looked down into his son red teary eyes it nearly broke his heart. _I wish I could take his pain and nightmares away from him._

He knew that Harry suffered years of abuse just like he did and it hurt him in the fact that Dumbledore took his child away from him and placed him in an abusive home, something he will never forgive the man for; Never.

"Do you want to tell me about it Harry" Severus asked but Harry shook his head.

"Harry, son, it helps to share these sort of things sometime. It will help with the pain" Severus said gently.

"No because you will think I am a freak"

"No I want Harry you are my son, I love you Harry, I am proud of you and nothing in the world you can say will ever change that" Severus reassured his son.

"Really?" Harry looked up to his father his eyes full of hope.

"I promise" Severus said giving him a gentle hug for reassurance.

Harry remained quiet for a little while; his father for the first told him that he loved him, no one has ever told Harry that, not that he could remember. His Uncle and Aunt told him that he was worthless and that nobody could ever love a freak like him and that he should have died when his parents were killed. _The Dursley's were wrong someone does care for me._

But his parents weren't dead, only his mum and he missed her but he also discovered he had a dad, a dad that loved him, he was sure of it, he could feel it, everything that his father had said to him has been the truth. He never yelled at him when he dropped something, he made him eat regularly, he gave him hugs, he talked to him like he was a normal boy, he has helped him when he was scared, he comforted him when was upset, he never laughed at him when he cried but most of all he loved him and Harry knew what love was and he thought, no knew he loves his father. _My daddy loves me; he really does love me like I love him._

"Uncle Vernon" he started off quietly "He w-w-would come into my cupboard, h-h-he touched me but not like he always does when he hits me, h-h-he w-w-would put his hands in my pants then he would make me touch him, it was gross I hated it when he did that I try not to let him but he was so much bigger than me. When he used to make me touch him I wouldn't but he would grab my hand and hold it on him. I wanted to scream out but he would cover my mouth so I couldn't make any noise. He wouldn't leave me alone until he wet himself, than he would go away and my hands would have this sticky stuff on it. I would try to clean it off but I couldn't until the next day when I could wash myself with a garden hose"

Although what Harry told him was short Severus was fuming, he wanted to kill the man more than anything, the sick perverted bastard for touching his son. _How could this happen? How could this man that was suppose to look after Harry hurt him, I am going to kill him for that and everything else he did to my son, I will make him suffer for what he did to my son, the sick prick._

"Daddy" Harry said quietly he was scared now he could feel his father tense as he spoke of what happen. _Please daddy I am sorry that I upset you please still love me like I love you._

"I'm so sorry Harry" Severus said forcing himself to relax for he knew he would be scarring his son. _Dam he could feel me been upset I have to be more careful._

"Harry you did nothing wrong especially against a man who his bigger and stronger than you are. Your Uncle is a sick man for doing what he did to you but I want you to know how proud I am of you Harry for been able to tell me this son" Severus trying hard not cry.

"I didn't do anything wrong?" Harry asked uncertain why his father was upset at him.

"No Harry, you did the right thing" Severus said "I am only upset because I wasn't there to protect you from your Uncle" he explain.

"You're not mad at me?" Harry asked so innocently that it made Severus chest constrict with sadness that is son was hurt.

"No Harry" Severus said quietly and Harry snuggle tightly into his father relishing the warmth he could feel from him.

They sat there for a while, Severus had plan to do some brewing this morning before breakfast but he didn't care if he got it done or not he only cared for the frail little boy he was holding in his arms.

"I love you Daddy" Harry said quietly as he drifted back off to sleep but not before he heard his father say that he loved him too.

_TBC..._

**A/N: **I am sorry if I upset anyone with the sexual abuse. Sexual abuse is a serious issue in today society and I urge anyone who knows someone who is getting abused weather it is physical, sexual or verbal, it is wrong and the best thing you could do is report it to your local authorities weather it is the police, child services or your school they will thank you in the long run, trust me.

Also i would like apologize for any spelling or grammar errors there maybe i do not have a beta-reader but if anyone be interest in doing it please PM me.


	12. Chapter 12

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Harry Potter although I be rich if I did, However I do own the plot to this storey.

**A/N:** This is my first attempt at writing a Sevitus, I will be following some of the timeline of HP but I have change the story a fair bit.

I like to say thank you to those who take the time to review, I very much appreciate it.

I would also like to add that I am sorry I haven't updated for a while but I wanted to concentrate on my course as I was in my final semester but now that I have finished I plan to finish off my stories.

**Warning: **The first couple of chapters mention child abuse, physically, verbally and sexually.

**Beta: **bluetoads. Many thanks to my beta for the wonderful work.

"Normal talk"

_Character's thoughts_

"_Parseltongue"_

HPSSHPSSHPSS

After an hour of sleep Harry started to stir and instantly stiffen when he felt a body near him. His mind instantly went back to the times at Privet Drive when his Uncle would come into his room but something was different this time, there were hands touching him that didn't make him feel uncomfortable instead, he felt someone's hand on his back gently drawing circles there.

Harry also realized that he was half laying on someone's chest but he felt secured and safe, as if this person would not harm him in any way shape or form. Not like his Uncle did when he was back at Privet Drive and the scent of the man was familiar to him, it was the scent of his father.

"Daddy?" Harry cautiously asked his voice sounding so small and insecure.

"Yes my son" Severus said looking down at his frightened child who visibly relaxed when he responded to his son call.

"You stayed with me? But why would you do that?" Harry asked still uncertain if he was going to be in trouble. _Please daddy don't yell at me, I'm sorry for making a noise, don't send me away._

"Of course I stayed Harry, you are my son and my number one priority and I will always be there for you because I love you my little boy" Severus said reassuring his son.

"You're not going to send me away?"Harry asked cautiously looking up at his father.

"No Harry, no matter what happens or what you do I will NEVER send you away for I love you too much" Severus said looking down towards his boy. _I will always be there for you, to help you through this my son. To build a better life, a life of feeling that you are loved and wanted._

"Ok and Dad?"

"Yes"

"I...I love you too" Harry stammered a little while trying to convey his feelings towards his father and in return his father wrapped his arms around his son and held him as if his life depended on it. He had never felt such happiness and pride in his life then what he was feeling for Harry at that moment and for Harry for the first time Harry truly understood what it meant to have a father, a father who loves you and put you above everything else. _My daddy really loves me and wants me I hope I don't disappoint him._

HPSSHPSSHPSS

After Harry showered and had breakfast he put on his school uniform for the first time since he became ill.

He walked out to the living room and headed over to his father's office where he had said he will wait for him there.

"Dad" Harry said quietly as he saw his father at his desk marking homework from his classes but he stopped as soon as his son called him.

He looked over to where Harry stood nervously by his door and beckoned his son to come over to him.

Giving a slight smile Harry made his way over to his father who inspected his uniform before pulling his wand out to shrink it down a little so that it fit Harry better and so is was no longer falling off him. _This is how it feels to have a Dad to be there for you and to look after you._

Harry gave a smile to his dad who reached out to fix up his son tie.

"Nervous Harry?" He asked while adjusting the tie.

"A little" Harry said shrugging his shoulders.

"It's ok to be scared Harry but remember, Draco will be there and I know he is looking forward to seeing you again" Severus told Harry.

"Really, do you think Draco would let me sit near him?" Harry asked.

"Yes, I am sure of it"

Harry gave his father a grin but it quickly left his face when he saw his father demure change and Harry started to worry.

"Dad what's wrong?" Harry's voice laced with concern and he was feeling scarred. _Did I upset him or disappoint him already?_

Severus looked at his son. He knew his son would be nervous about going back to class and he could understand that, after all he has missed almost two months of school and has not seen anyone other than Draco and now he was going back to class, his class to be precise. But that was not what was worrying him; he was worried how Harry was going to react to his teaching style.

He knew he was a strict teacher but he had to be simply because if a mistake is made it could cause a potion to explode killing or hurting his students or adding the wrong ingredient in a potion can possibly make it deadly to the drinker.

And to make things worse he has Gryffindors together with Slytherins, Why Albus insisted on putting these two rival houses in such a volatile subject was beyond him but now he had his son in the class and it scared him to know that there was a small possibility that something could go wrong that could get Harry hurt and he vowed to himself that he was going to keep a close eye on him especially with those obnoxious Gryffindors. _If anyone hurts my son they will wish they never had been born._

Sitting back in his seat he picks up his son and placed him on his lap.

"Harry" Severus said with Harry's emerald eyes looking back at him which reminded him so much of his beloved Lily. Feeling the emotion build up in his chest, he swallowed the lump that was forming in his throat and continued to talk to his son.

"Harry, today when we are in class I expect you to address me as Professor or Sir not as Dad, Ok?" Harry nodded and Severus took a deep breath and continued "But out of class you can call me Dad.

Now I know you have sat in my office while I have taught my classes but this will be different, you will be in there with me. Harry I'm not going to lie to you, I am hard on my students but it is only because I don't want to see anyone get hurt even though it does happen from time to time and with your class that is a mixture between Gryffindor and Slytherin. It's a recipe for disaster due to the house rivalry between the two which makes it even more difficult as both houses for some reason are out to get each other and unfortunately the rivalry goes back more years then I can remember, even before your mother and I started to school.

But the most important thing for you to remember is that I love you Harry and if you are having trouble in class today don't be afraid to come and tell me and if need be you can finish off the class in my office but for now all I ask of you is for you to try your best, ok?"

Harry gave his father a small nod at what he said and he promised himself that no matter what he will try his best and make his father proud of him.

"That's my boy" Severus said ruffling his hair a bit before giving him one last hug before placing him on the ground and getting up so he can prepare for the days classes.

"Now that breakfast is over I guess we should get ready for you to attend your class and for that Harry I am afraid that I need you to wait out in the corridor like the rest of the students"

"No, can't I stay with you please Dad" Harry pleaded with his father too afraid to go out in the corridor without his dad.

"Harry, students are meant..."

"Please Dad, please can't I stay with you" Harry cried.

"Harry..."

"Please Daddy please, I'm scared" Harry said really quietly with tears running down his face.

Severus looked down towards his son seeing he was in distress about the idea of been out in the corridor and so he knelt down in front of him so he could be at eye level with him.

"Harry" he said gently reaching out towards his son.

The moment he felt his father touch him on the arm he threw himself into his father, holding on tightly with his head buried into his chest, crying.

Severus instantly wrapped his arms around his son and he could feel how upset his son was and wondered if perhaps that it might be too soon for Harry to go back to class.

After a few minutes Harry settled himself down and slowly pulled back from his father's embrace while wiping his eyes with the sleeve of his jumper.

"Sorry" he said so quietly that Severus was barely able to hear it.

"You have nothing to be sorry for my son" Severus replied softly.

"But I disobeyed you and then I cried and now your clothes are wet" He said hanging his head.

"Harry look at me" Severus said placing a finger under Harry's chin and raising his head only to be greeted with blood shot teary green eyes with a trace of fear and uncertainty in them which Severus could understand.

"Harry there is no way you have disobeyed me child..." but was cut off by Harry

"But I didn't do what you asked" Harry protested.

"Harry you in no way intentionally disobeyed me" Harry was going to protest again but was stopped instantly when his father raised a finger to stop him from talking causing Harry to flinch.

Severus noted the action from Harry and perhaps Harry thought that perhaps he was going to strike him for disobeying him and for interrupting him while he was talking, which is probably something his cursed Uncle of his would have done but Severus was not him. He had to remind himself that simple actions like what he just did will cause Harry to react that way as Harry knows nothing other than pain and fear when it comes to adults.

"Don't be afraid Harry, I will not hit you no matter what. I just didn't want you to interrupt me while I was talking" Severus explained to his son.

"I'm sorry, I didn't mean to be scared, it's just that...well...if...you see" Harry said stumbling over his words.

"I know Harry what would have happened to you but remember my son I will never, EVER hurt you, I am not your Uncle and he is not here and nor will he ever be able to get to you here" Severus said emphasising the word 'ever'.

Harry nodded at his father and knew that his father spoke the truth for he did tell Harry that he will never lie to him, but he still had his doubts as his Uncle would say one thing and do the complete opposite. But, Harry then realized that whatever his father had said he will do, he did it. He didn't change his mind, he had not hurt him and he was there when he had a bad dream this morning and remembering the safe, secure feeling Harry had from that he could believe his father. _Dad has never hurt me. He has never lied to me and what he has told me is what he does, I can trust him, but why am I so afraid too?_

Severus could see that Harry was mulling over what he just said and he could see the little bit of doubt that Harry had but he could understand for just about all grownups had let his child down.

"Harry" Severus said

"Yes Dad"

"I need you to be honest with me OK?" Severus said in a gentle but firm voice.

"Ok" Harry said a bit uncertain.

"Do you feel you are ready to go back to class or would you like to wait a few more days and I would like a truthful answer from you please Harry" Severus said looking at his son.

"I think I am ready it's just that...never mind" Harry said.

"Just what? Harry" Severus asked.

"You'll think it's dumb" Harry said.

"No I won't Harry, I promise."

"Really?"

"Yes really."

"It's just that the last time I was out in the corridor I got lost and I'm scared that I will get lost again and everyone will make fun of me because I can't get to class."

Severus looked at his son, he knew that he was frightened of the other students especially after what his cousin had did to him. He also knew that with time Harry will come to realize that his relatives could not get to him here at Hogwarts.

"Harry I'll make a deal with you" Severus said to his son.

"What sort of a deal?" Harry asked curiously.

"What if you had someone to help you, will you then wait out in the corridor?"

"Like who?"

"What about Draco?"

"I guess so. I don't want to be a burden to him though"

"Harry you're not a burden and Draco would love to help you and so would the rest of the first year Slytherin's" Severus reassured his son that he was not a burden. _Damn his relatives for treating him like this._

"They would but they don't know me. Why would they help me?" Harry asked his voice betraying the fear he felt.

"Because you are their housemate and they have been asking me about you"

"They have?"

"Yes Harry, they have" Severus said getting back up and ruffling his son hair. Severus could hear the other students arrive and told Harry to wait there as he headed out of the office door only to return a couple of minutes later.

"Harry" Severus said indicating to his son to come over. _What did he do?_

Harry did what he was told and walked over to his father who stepped aside to reveal a blonde boy.

"Hello Harry" Draco said.

"H-h-hi" Harry said feeling a bit happier that someone he knew was going to help him.

"Harry, Draco is going to stay with you until class is over and bring you back here ok."

"I guess, I don't want to be any trouble."

"It's not a problem at all" Draco said affirming that he was happy to help. _I made a promise to your father that I will look out for you and I will._

"Ok, I guess" Harry replied uncertain. _I hope his doesn't think I'm a baby or a burden. _

"Don't worry Harry, Pansy, Theo and the other's will look out for you too" Draco said leading Harry out the door and into the corridor.

Harry nodded and started to follow Draco out but not before stopping, looking back towards his father who gave him a reassuring nod. Harry gave him a smile and disappeared out into the corridor with Draco.

"That's my boy, one step at a time" Severus said with pride after his son walked out. _Lily my love I wish you were here to see your son, I don't know if I could do this with all that our son has suffered in his short little life but you would be proud of him._

"_I am my love, just like I am proud of you"_ Severus heard Lily's voice in his head but shook it off as his Lily was no longer with them.

HPSSHPSSHPSS

Harry followed Draco to where a bunch of other boys and a girl waited outside a door, a door that Harry assumed to be his father's class as he said it was not far from his office.

"Alright Harry?" Draco asked his friend seeing that he was paling a bit. _I hope he is alright._

Harry nodded his head looking back to see if his father was coming down the corridor but to Harry's disappointment he wasn't.

"Don't worry Harry, Professor Snape won't be long" Draco said quietly assuring his frightened friend. But, Draco had a feeling it didn't ease Harry's mind as he kept looking for his father. _I wonder what had happened to him to make him this scared? I f there was only a way I can help...perhaps I could introduce him to the rest of the Slytherins or maybe he could sit with me near the front so that way Harry could be close to his Dad._

"There you are Draco, I was wondering where you were" Pansy said walking up to where Draco was along with a couple of the other first year Slytherin's.

Harry saw the group approach Draco and him and he started to back away a little. They reminded him a lot of Dudley and his gang who would seek him out and play 'Harry Hunting', chasing him down and beating him up. _They're not going to beat me up like Dudley use to, are they?_

"Who is this?" Daphne asked spotting Harry trying to back away from the group.

Draco looked back at Harry and could see the frightened look the boy had and he had a feeling it had to do with everyone that made an appearance all of a sudden.

"Hang on a second" Draco said, slowly heading to where Harry was.

"Harry" he said quietly.

Harry looked at Draco his green eyes betraying the fear his was feeling.

"It's alright Harry" Draco said seeing the fear in Harry's eyes. "They are not going to hurt you Harry, they are my..._our _friends Harry. Like you and me they are Slytherin's and we always look out for our own"

"They do?" Harry looked at Draco uncertainty showing in his voice.

"Yes we do Harry and you're a Slytherin just like us and we all stick together" Draco assured Harry.

"They're not going to hurt me, are they?" Harry asked.

"No Harry, why would they do that?" Draco asked slightly confused at why Harry would be wondering if they were going to hurt him. _I better tell Professor Snape about this._

"It's just...I...n-n-never had friends before as my cousin would beat them up if anyone would try to befriend me and then he would beat me up" Harry said, unintentionally letting it slip out what his cousin did to him.

Draco was shocked at what Harry had told him. He remembered that back when he first went and saw Harry for the first time that Harry did not like people to touch him and perhaps, this is why, he was afraid that someone was going to hurt him. But, on the other hand he had seen Harry and his father interact and they have had touched each other. Then it clicked with him that for someone to get close to Harry they had to earn his trust, he had to know they weren't going to hurt him and most importantly Draco knew that he would have to take it slowly so he wouldn't scare him.

"I promise you Harry that I will never hurt you" Draco said quietly, taking a small step towards Harry and when Harry didn't back away he took that as a good sign but decided he won't take another step in case he frightened Harry more and he didn't want to risk that.

"Harry can you stay here and I'll be right back. I'm just going to talk to my friends ok" Draco told Harry waving his hand indicating who the people he wanted to talk to were. He wanted to tell them what Professor Snape had told him and that way they would also know how to act around Harry.

"What was that all about Draco?" Pansy demanded placing her hands on her hips.

"Who is that kid?" Goyle asked.

"What is his problem, not wanting to talk to us?" Crabbe stated.

"Stop it" Draco said sternly his voice leaving no room for argument. "Now before I tell you anything. Pansy, remove your hands from your hips before I hex them off.

Goyle if you weren't so busy stuffing your face all the time you would take more notice of what is happening around you, you would know who that is and for not talking to us Crabbe, I wouldn't talk to you either with you acting like a complete idiot that you are."

"Draco Malfoy how dare you..."Pansy said dropping her hands off her hips ready to go at Draco before he stopped her tirade while Crabbe and Goyle looked at each other blankly.

"Pansy stop! Before you make the biggest mistake of your life" Draco said but before she could say anything else Draco continued. _She can be such a pain at times._

"Now listen, I am only going to say this once. The boy over there is Harry (a couple of sharp breaths were taken in) as in Harry Snape, Professor Snape's son" Draco said making sure everyone understood what he was saying. _Typical of Crabbe and Goyle not to know what is going on._

He had to stop himself from laughing with the look's on Goyle and Crabbe's faces of complete surprise as if they didn't already know that Snape had a son. He could see also the annoyance that Pansy had at him instantly drain away as she was really seeing Snape's son for the first time and perhaps she was, but Draco knew he had to lay down the same rules to them as Snape did to him before they spoke to him.

"Now that you know who he is" Draco continued "There are a few rules that need to be followed that his father set out when I visited him and I think it should apply to all of you.

They are as follows, Under no circumstances are you to touch Harry at all for he cannot stand people touching him, try and avoid sudden movements around him, We must not ask him questions about his life before Hogwarts, if you approach him and he backs away, stop, let him get use to you guys first or he might run and lastly do not take it as an insult if he does not look at us when we talk to him or if he doesn't talk to you – he will in his own time but you must give him the time to adjust OK?"

They all nodded and Draco told them he will take them over to introduce him.

"Harry" Draco said as he approached Harry who gave him and the rest of them a cautious but fearful look.

"Harry I would like you to meet Pansy Parkinson, Millicent Bulstrode, Daphne Greengrass, Theodore Nott, Vincent Crabbe and Gregory Goyle" Draco said indicating who is who to Harry.

Harry looked at them uncertain of what to do but didn't have to wait long as the door to his father's classroom banged open making Harry jump along with the rest of the class.

"Inside the lot of you, NOW" Professor Snape barked out hoping he didn't frighten his son to much who was over with the rest of his first year Slytherins.

Everybody rushed past Snape and took their seats. Draco told Pansy to sit with Nott as since Harry knew him the best it might be better for him to sit with him. Pansy was a bit reluctant to do it and thought that perhaps Draco was trying to play favorites with Snape until she looked at Harry. She saw the uncertain but hopeful look the boy had towards Draco and said she would do the right thing by Harry and let him sit with the only person he did know.

As Harry walked past his father he looked up and saw his father give him a slight nod and the encouragement he was offering in his eyes. He also noticed that Draco asked Pansy to sit with Nott and Harry was hoping she would. He could see that she nearly didn't but she did and Harry was glad for apart from his father, Draco was the only other person he knew.

Snape strode through his classroom to the front of his class with his robes billowing behind him the whole time as a way of making his presence known and time for his students be in their places and ready.

"Now if all of you have not been too distracted by the events that Halloween brings, you should have all read up on how to brew the forgetfulness potion, understanding it's properties, the ingredients that are used and most importantly the steps that must be followed" Snape said glaring at his students especially the Gryffindors and he watched as couple of them swallowed nervously. He instantly knew that these students did not do their assigned work and once again had to keep his keen eye on their potions to make sure nothing happened to them or anyone else in his class. _Stupid, lazy pathetic Gryffindor's for not doing their work and they wonder why they always fail._

"I will get the ingredients for you Harry" Draco said and Harry gave him a quick nod.

While Draco went off to the ingredients cupboard Harry looked around and saw that some of the Gryffindors were stalling for time while a couple of other's from what Harry could make out were trying to read what they should have already done and he shook his head knowing that his father does not tolerate students who don't do their work. _Why don't they just do what Dad asked them to? It would be such much easier to understand what we are suppose to do._

Draco returned back to their desk and gave Harry the ingredients that he collected for him. Harry gave Draco a small thank you before setting out his ingredients in the order they needed to go into the potion. He then cut, diced, minced and measure what the recipe required before he set his cauldron up.

Severus looked over to his son work station and saw that Harry had set his ingredients out in order and prepared them to what was required before setting about what he had to do. He could feel a swell a pride at his son, but for appearance sake he kept his usual stoic expression as he progressed around the classroom. _Well done Harry, I am so proud of you._

"Honestly Ronald, if you just read what you were meant to do then you will be able to do it" Harry heard a bushy haired girl say to a red headed boy that seem to have no idea what to do.

"Miss Granger five points from Gryffindor for talking in class when you should be working" Snape said to the young Gryffindor girl.

Hermione huffed but didn't say anything for she didn't want to get into trouble anymore. _And if Ron would do his work then I could concentrate on mine._

"Mr Weasley" Snape barked out.

"Y-y-yes Sir" Ron said.

"What do you call this?" he said looking down at Ron's potion which was a thick bubbling puce colour instead of a simmering tan colour. _Why do I bother at times?_

"Twenty points from Gryffindor Weasley for not doing your work" Snape barked out and banished his dismal effort "and that is a T for your potion Mr. Weasley" and started to walk away until he heard the red headed boy speak.

"Stupid greasy git" Ron spat out.

"Detention Weasley plus another twenty points from Gryffindor for insulting a Professor"

"WHAT" Ron yelled "That is so not fair" he protested.

"Life is not fair Weasley"

"No you're not fair you stupid git" Ron yelled.

Harry and the rest of the class all stopped working at Ron's outburst and all holding their breath. They all knew of their Professor's temper as he was well known that he was a strict and short tempered man. _Why would that boy insult my Dad like that?_

Harry was at a lost as to why the red headed boy would insult his father like he did. He knew his father was strict and did not put up with any nonsense from his student, but he could not understand why the red head boy hated him.

"OUT!" Snape said in anger at the insolence of the youngest Weasley boy. "That's a week detention plus another thirty points from Gryffindor Mr. Weasley"

Ron was furious at the treatment he was getting from Snape. He shoved his things into his bag, throwing it over his shoulder, and storming out of the classroom slamming, the door behind him. _Take that you stupid git._

"What are the rest of you looking at? Back to work" Snape yelled out to the rest of his class. _Of all classes for something like that to happen, why this class?_

Harry watched as everyone quickly went back to work. He could see some of the Slytherin's smirking at the Gryffindor's, while most of the Gryffindor's were seething and giving his father death glares over what just happened. He looked to where is father was and he could tell that his father was furious at the Gryffindors. _I think I better stay out of the way, Dad is so angry at the moment. _

Severus could feel a headache coming on from the outburst of the Weasley boy. He didn't need this, not at this particular time nor class especially since this was his son's first class he has ever attended since arriving at Hogwarts, but of course the Weasley boy would have to ruin it all because he was too lazy to do his work that was assigned to him.

For the rest of the class Harry and Draco continued on working on their potion and by the end of the class they have both brewed a flawless potion.

As they cleared their work area and packed their stuff away both were feeling good about their potion they brewed. Harry was feeling a little happier that he had managed to stay the whole class without many problems other than the way the red headed boy insulted his father.

HPSSHPSSHPSS

After class had finished Draco took Harry back to where his father's office was and ensured his Professor that he would pick up Harry again on Friday afternoon for their class. He also mentioned to Harry's father about what Harry had said about his cousin hurting anyone who tried to befriend him and also that his cousin would beat him up.

Severus thanked Draco for taking Harry and for telling him what Harry had said about his cousin. _I will talk to Harry about what his cousin had done later, but for now I want to know how things went for him. But that will have to wait until lunch as I have my NEWT class next._

Harry thanked Draco and headed over to his father's desk to start his potions homework that his fathered assigned them plus he wanted to read up on the next potion they will be doing.

Severus returned to his office at lunch to see how Harry was going as he did not have much time between his classes to see how his son was going after his first potion class and what Draco had to tell him.

"Harry" Severus greeted his son as he walked into his office.

"Dad" Harry beamed at his father.

"How are you fairing after today's class?" Severus asked not one for beating around the bush and instantly noticed his son shoulder's drop. _I think I need to be a bit more tactful then that._

"Alright, I guess" Harry said quietly.

Severus knew that something was bothering Harry. He could tell by the way Harry's shoulders dropped, he also dropped his head and talked quietly to the table instead of him while fidgeting with his quill.

"Harry please look at me" Severus said taking a seat next to Harry.

Harry looked up towards his father. Severus could see the look of confusion in Harry's eyes along with a bit of sadness too.

"What's wrong Harry?" Severus asked having the feeling it had to do with the Weasley boys' outburst. _When I finished with Weasley he will wish that he kept his mouth shut._

"It's just that today in class when that boy called you a git and was saying that you were unfair and all" Harry said feeling a bit nervous repeating what Weasley said. _Please Dad don't get upset with me for repeating what he said._

"Is that all that is worrying you Harry?" Severus asked and Harry gave him a nod at his question.

"Yes Dad."

"Good. You see Harry, I have some students like Weasley" Severus started to explain to Harry "who think that they can get through class by bludging off other's instead of doing their work for themselves thus making it difficult for them to do the work I require of them.

In Weasley's case, he needs to understand that I do not tolerate laziness from any of my students and if you put the effort into what he was suppose to be doing and learn to appreciate the subtle art and science that is potion making, he would find that he will be able to do what I ask him to do without having to rely on other's all the time."

"I guess so" Harry replied. _I can understand Dad wanting people to do their own work but why did he insult him for doing that. _

"What is it Harry?" Severus asked detecting the sadness in Harry's voice.

"It's just that he didn't have to call you names" Harry said.

"That may be so but as you can see some Gryffindor's have a tendency to open their mouths without thinking especially young Mr Weasley thus getting them into trouble.

Harry one thing you will learn here is that I am very unpopular amongst the student population because I have to be extremely strict in my classes as well as my homework assignments. I am trying to get across to my students that potion making is not an easy subject, is in fact a very dangerous one and despite what the other students say or think, I do care what happens to them in my class for I hate to see anyone hurt or killed by other's stupidity.

I know what the students call me Harry, I know they think I hate them but I don't. I do take my job seriously as well as their safety, I expect the best from everyone and I will not allow my concentration or my senses to slip if said students cannot do what I ask them to do" Severus explained to his son.

"I think I understand Dad" Harry said giving him a small smile.

"That's good Harry. Now apart from that, how did you go with the rest of the class?" Severus asked his son and he could instantly see his face light up as he told him of what Draco Malfoy said and had done before class. Severus thought he should take the Malfoy heir aside and thank him for doing what he did. Harry also went on to explain how Draco asked Pansy if he could sit with him in class until he got use to it. He mentioned how Pansy was reluctant to do it but in the end she did.

Harry told him that Draco got his ingredients. He explained to his father that he did what his father had taught him to do and noticed that most of the Slytherin's did the same as well as a couple of the Gryffindor's as well. He explained how nervous he was in the beginning and how Draco helped him and now that he has done the class, he was now looking forward to the next class.

Severus couldn't help but feel proud of his son. He could see the light in Harry's eyes, the happiness as he spoke of the other Slytherin's and how in partially that of Draco who looked after him. Severus could see that Harry was happy, he was truly happy about how things turned out today and with that in mind Severus couldn't help but smile down at his beloved son. _I think tonight I will show him some picture's of his mother and tell him of how proud she would be of him as well as how proud I am of him._

TBC...

Please review


	13. Chapter 13

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Harry Potter although I'd be rich if I did, However I do own the plot to this storey.

**A/N:** This is my first attempt at writing a Sevitus, I will be following some of the timeline of HP but I have changed the story a fair bit.

I like to say thank you to those who take the time to review, I very much appreciate it.

I had a couple of messages asking me if Ron and Harry were going to be enemies since Harry is a Snape and in Slytherin, I have put a poll on my profile to see what you think. Also I am not sure whether or not I will have Harry and Hermione friends yet, I also have that on my poll also, vote and let me know what you think.

**Warning: **This chapters mention child abuse, physically, verbally and sexually.

**Beta:**bluetoads

"Normal talk"

_Character's thoughts_

"_Parseltongue"_

HPSSHPSSHPSS

Harry felt like he was on top on the world after his first class that day and was very much looking forward to attending his next potion class.

Harry knew that his Dad would not be back until school has finished for the day. Then he will go to his office to mark his essays from what his father would often refer to as his dunderhead of students who should learn how to read a text book instead of making up an essay full of nothing but gibberish. Once he has finished that it is then he will come and join him for dinner before he would go again to do any detentions that he had handed out that day.

Harry made his way to his room to spend some much needed time with his familiar, Sly. He was yet to tell his father of his ability to talk to his snake or any snake for that matter. In truth, he was scared that his father would think he was '_a freak_' or unnatural and would want to get rid of him. _I guess I will have to tell him soon._

"_You seemed troubled my young friend" _Sly hissed after Harry had entered the room and sat down on his bed.

"_It's nothing"_ Harry lied.

Using his tongue, tasting the air he could tell that his Harry was lying to him.

He slithered over to Harry and curled up next to his young master rising up so his head was level with Harry's."_Harry, I know you're not telling me the truth"._

Harry sighed. He knew his snake would pick up that he wasn't telling him the truth.

"_It's just that I haven't heard of anyone else being able to talk to snakes like I can. I'm scared that if my Dad finds out that I can talk to snakes that he would think of me as 'a freak' and would not want me anymore"._

"_Harry what did your father say about calling yourself a freak?"_

"_That I am not a freak. I am his son and he is proud of me" _Harry said reciting the words that he father had told him on many occasions.

"_That's right Harry and you would do you good to remember that"._

"_But what if he thinks I'm weird for being able to talk to snakes?"_

"_It is true Harry that the ability to talk to snakes is an extremely rare gift and is often frowned upon by others simply because they believe it to be dark. In fact, that is far from the truth. The truth is Harry, to be able to speak or understand Parsel Tongue is a magnificent gift; it is not dark or means that you are going to go dark at all. Remember that Harry for your truly a gifted and a very special wizard Harry."_

"_I'm not special, I'm just Harry"._

"_And that's the reason you're special Harr,y because you are you!"_

"_I don't understand"._

"_Understand this than Harry, you are special to me because you are my owner and you look after me. You are special to your Father simply because you are his son and he loves you very much"._

"_I guess so"._

"_There is no guessing about it Harry, it is the truth."_ Sly said firmly getting her young master to understand that he is a special person to the people who love him.

Harry smiled at sly. He was slowly beginning to understand that his Father and snake both loved him. He was slowly starting to realize that everything the Dursely's ever said to him were a bunch of lies and misgivings. He laid down on his back with his head resting on the pillow. Sly slithered up on to Harry's stomach, resting his head on his chest. _I guess I should be thankful that I'm with my Dad and not with the Dursely's anymore._

"_How was your first day of classes today my younger speaker?"_

"_Brilliant, I can't wait until Thursday where I can go to class again. I can also see Draco again too. He is my friend you know, I never had a friend before and he is and Dudley can't beat him up or me because we are here and they don't know where I am"._

"_Why would this Dudley beat up Draco?"_

"_Because Draco is my friend, Dudley, he would beat up anyone who would ever talk to me when we were at school or any kids that were around where we lived. It eventually got to everyone that if you made friends with me you would get beaten up, so no one would come near me in the end"._

"_Kids are so cruel and if I ever see this Dudley, I will bit him" Sly hissed in anger that someone dared hurt his owner._

Harry gave a small chuckle at his familiar's defence of him. Stifling a small yawn Harry could feel his eyelids were getting heavy.

"_Get some rest little one" _Sly hissed.

HPSSHPSSHPSS

Severus had finished with his classes for the day and set about getting his marking down as quickly as he could for he wanted to spend some time with Harry tonight showing the photo's that he had retrieved of Lily as well as to tell him about his mother. _I'm sure Harry would love to hear anything I can tell him about his mother._

He knew that Petunia or Tuney as they use to call her never told Harry anything of his mother. It was unfortunate that Petunia had allowed her anger and hatred to blind her. In some ways, when they were all growing up, Severus did in fact feel a bit sorry for her. It was not Petunia's fault that she could not do magic but she didn't allow herself to see what a truly amazing and gifted person her sister Lily was. When Lily got her letter for Hogwarts at the same time Severus did, they were thrilled to see that Lily could learn more about her special ability, but Petunia was extremely jealous that Lily got to go away to school and it was then that she wrote to the Headmaster asking if she could attend Hogwarts as well. Unfortunately since Petunia possessed no magic ability, she was unable to attend, thus fuelling her anger and hatred more towards Lily and the magical world. Then when Harry appeared on her doorstep, it was the last straw for Petunia, who not only didn't stop the abuse from happening to Harry but took part in it. _What was going through her mind to allow such treatment of a child, how could she do that? She had a son of her own, would she let someone hurt him like they hurt Harry?_

It still made Severus blood boils that the abuse that happened to Harry could have been stopped if only Albus bloody Dumbledore told him the truth that Harry was his son. He could have gone and collected his boy and raised him himself in a safe and a happy environment and this was something that he could not forgive Albus Dumbledore for. The hurt and mistrust that he sees in his son's eyes will always be there, even though Harry is slowly opening up to him, but to other adults he is afraid that Harry will not be able to place any trust at all in them due to the sufferings he had as a child.

Severus knew much of what Harry is going through, but not to the full extent of it. Like Harry, Severus was often beaten by his drunken father, but unlike Harry, he had his mother there to tend to his wounds and look after him. Whereas Harry had no one to take care of him or tend to his wounds. Severus never knew of starvation for no matter how bad things got, there was always food on the table, he was never denied food, unlike Harry who was constantly denied food. But it was not only food he was denied, it was other basic human needs like clothing, toys, companionship and the most important thing...love.

Severus returned to his quarters with these thoughts in mind, he went into his bedroom to his closet. He stood in front of his closet not necessarily opening it yet, but his hand resting on the knob and his head resting against the door. He was going through a wide range of emotions at the moment for he was about to pull out his old photo's of the only women he has ever loved. Severus has not looked at the photo's he had of Lily in over twelve years for it was a painful reminder that his Lily was no longer with them. _Bloody Albus with him letting me believe that Lily betrayed me when she never did, that simple fact could have made a world of difference to mine and Harry's lives._

He spent the next several minutes mulling over Lily. Up until a couple of months ago, Severus believed that his Lily had betrayed him and he did everything possible to forget the hurt he was suffering._ The hurt that needless to say I should have not suffered if Albus bloody Dumbledore had told me that Harry was in fact mine and Lily's son and not James I am so bloody arrogant Potter's son. I could have saved him from the years of abuse he has suffered all because Albus thought it was for the 'greater good'._

With a deep breath Severus lifted his head off the door. Slowly opening it up, he knelt down and moved a few things out of the way to get to an old shoe box that he kept hidden in the depth of his wardrobe for many years. _Out of sight, but not out of my mind._ Getting back up and moving over to sit on the edge of his bed, he removed the lid of the box. He looked at the few photo's he kept of his beloved Lily, some drawings she did through their years together at Hogwarts, a couple of very personnel letters that she wrote to Severus during their summer vacations and her wand, plus a couple of other personnel items that Severus gave her. Severus had forgotten about having Lily's wand and the other personal effects that he gave her. He remembered that when news reached him that the Dark Lord had killed Lily and James Potter, he was crushed; Severus felt that someone had sucked the life out of him completely and he was so lost in his grief that it wasn't until Dumbledore came over and sat with him. He vaguely remembers Albus pulling out the wand and other personal effects, but because he was so lost in his grief, along with his anger that he told the headmaster to put them in the box and then forgot all about them. _How could I forget that I had her wand plus the pendant I gave her on her seventeenth birthday and the engagement ring that I presented to her, oh how she loved that ring and her smile that day...I will never forget the day I asked Lily to marry me._

Placing everything back into the box, Severus headed out to the dining room where Harry was sitting at the table. "Hi Dad" Harry greeted him.

"Evening Harry" Severus replied, placing the box on the table as he sat in the chair across from Harry.

"What's in the box, Dad?" Harry asked, eyeing the box that his father put on the table.

"That, my son is for later" Severus said before calling one of the house elves and ordering dinner for the two of them.

Harry eyed the box curiously, wondering what his father could possibly have in the box, Harry really wanted to know, but past experience had taught him when an adult said later, it could only mean trouble. Taking a nervous swallow, he remembered a time when his Uncle brought home a box; he placed on the kitchen bench and said to him that it was for him for later. When later came around his Uncle opened the box and in it was a new belt with a large buckle on it. Harry cringed at the memory when his Uncle had used the belt against him and how the buckle left puncture wounds over him. _Oh no, please no, I'm sorry Dad, I didn't mean to wake you, I'm sorry._

Harry could feel the panic rise in him and as much as he tried to convince himself that nothing bad was going to happen because his father had promised him that he would never hurt him like his Uncle did, but to Harry, adults always broke their promises, no matter if they said they wouldn't, they always do. Harry was not sure what he was suppose to do, if he ran the punishment will be worst and if he stayed, he will get hurt.

Severus noted the change of demur in his son. He could sense that his son was having a panic attack and it didn't take him long to figure out that the box he placed on the table had brought up an old memory for Harry. Repressing the urge to sigh, he placed a warming charm over the food the house elf had just delivered. Severus got up from his seat and moved to the other side of the table and knelt down next to Harry. _Dam those muggles to hell for what they did to Harry. My surprise is causing Harry to remember something terrifying._

"Harry, son, It's Ok nothing is in that box that will hurt you" Severus said, taking note of how his son was looking at the box as if it could mean something terrible could be inside it.

"N-n-nothing to hurt me" Harry said quietly, more as a statement to himself then a question.

"No Harry, there is nothing in there that could hurt you" Severus said, to reassure his son.

"U-u-uncle brought a box home once" Harry said, still lost in his trance of the shoe box.

"What was in that box, Harry?" Severus asked, trying to keep his son talking. He felt it was important that Harry address the issue now while it was fresh in his mind and perhaps making Harry feel better that he managed to talk a bit about the abuse he had suffered. Hoping that by opening up to him, it might help Harry to open up a bit more to Dr Robinson. _Tell me Harry, please, it will help you deal with what you went through._

"A b-b-belt...it had a large...b-b-buckle...Uncle would...he would use it to...hit me" Harry said choking back the sobs at the memory of his Uncle hitting him with a belt.

Severus stood up, gathering his son in his arms and sat on the seat his son was previously occupying. Harry, as much as he wanted could hold back the tears any longer and feeling the warm and safe arms of his father he let himself cry.

"Shhh, it's alright son, I'm here and I will not let anyone hurt you" Severus whispered to his son, while running his hand up and down Harry's back in a soothing gesture.

Harry buried his head into his father's chest, seeking the comfort that only his father could offer him. Severus held onto his son until Harry stopped crying. Harry slowly sat himself up and went to wipe his eyes with his sleeve, when his father grabbed his arm to stop him. Severus pulled out a hanky from his pocket and wiped over his sons eyes for him.

"Better?" Severus asked, after he finished wiping his son's eyes and placing the hanky back in his pocket.

Harry nodded at him, but his eyes still wondered over to the box that sat on the table. Severus followed his son eyes to the box, wordlessly and wandlessly he summoned the box over to him. _It won't hurt him to know now what is in the box._

"Open it up, Harry" Severus said to his son.

Harry eyed the box for a little while longer. He gave his father one last look then pulled the box slowly to him and gently removed the lid. Harry's eyes went instantly wide at what he saw; he was expecting some sort of belt to punish him with even though his father said there was nothing in the box to hurt him. But, instead there were photos, a wand and some jewellery. Harry slowly picked up a picture of a woman with green eyes and red hair. He studied the picture for a few minutes before realizing that it was a picture of his mother. _Dad told me the truth, nothing in here could hurt me, but is that..._

"Mum" Harry said softly, running a finger over the picture.

"Yes Harry, that is your beautiful mother" Severus said softly.

He reached out and took the photo, looking at it with an intensity that Harry had never seen on his father face. "This picture was taken at my mother's house, Prince Manor. We were not long out of school, in fact if my memory serves me well, this was taken just after I finished my Mastery in Potions and your mother completed her Healer's qualification."

"She looks...happy" Harry said, he could hear the emotions in his father's voice.

"Yes she was. But, for now I think we should have our dinner and then we can have a look at these, ok?" Severus said taking the photo and placing it back into the box.

Harry nodded and got up off his father's lap. As soon as Harry stood up, Severus got up and moved back to his own seat while Harry sat back on his own. They both sat back down in their respective seats, Severus dished out some food for Harry before he served himself some. As they ate Harry told Severus how much he enjoyed going to class as well as making some friends too. He spoke highly of Draco, he didn't think it was nice that the red headed boy, which his father reminded him that his name was Weasley. He didn't think that Weasley was nice at all especially after the way he insulted him. He also asked why the bushy haired girl from Gryffindor had her hand up for everything and he also told his father how annoyed she got when he didn't ask her for the answers all the time. Severus explained that the girl's name was Miss Granger and that she was a muggle born, meaning that her parents are non-magical. He went on to explain that she likes to accumulate knowledge, which in his opinion is a good thing but he said that it is one thing to acquire it but it is another not to flaunt it like she does thus making it hard for other's to learn. Harry said he was confused at why it would make it harder for other's to learn if she gave the answer all the time. Severus replied that by allowing her to answer everything the other's in the class will become lazy, thus if he allowed other's to answer whether they are right or wrong, students will learn more from a wrong answer then a right answer.

Once dinner was finished, Severus instructed Harry to have his shower and put his pyjamas and dressing gown on and come back out to the sitting room.

Fifteen minutes later Harry came back out to the sitting room, dressed in his night ware, just like his father instructed. He saw that his father was already sitting on the sofa in front of the hearth with the box of photos on the coffee table in front of him.

Harry walked over to the sofa and was about to sit next to his father but he changed his mind. Harry battled with himself for a few seconds about whether or not he should try and sit on his father's lap, he really wanted to but was still scared on how his father would react to the situation. In the end he decided that he would sit on his lap and hoped that his father didn't push him away, so Harry climbed onto his father lap, tensed up for a second but he relaxed when his father made no move to push him off, instead he wrapped his arms around him and held him. _This is what it is suppose to be like to have a father who loves me and not someone who would beat me._

Severus was a little surprised when Harry sat on his lap. He expected Harry to sit next to him, not that he minded Harry sitting on his lap at all, in fact he relished the fact that Harry was and that he had done it of his own free will. Severus wrapped his arms around his son and held him. _Perhaps the healing process is moving along faster than I thought and he is starting to trust me._

After a minute Severus leant forward and grabbed the box, placed it beside him, removed the lid and picked up the photos of Lily.

Harry snuggled in closer to his father with his head resting on his father's shoulder. Severus couldn't help but smile at his son; he was please that he was making some progress with being able to trust him without the fear of Severus hitting him. Keeping one arm around his son, he used the other hand to hold the photos and other items that belonged to Lily.

For the next hour they went through all the photos that Severus had of Lily, spending a few minutes on each of them with Harry asking questions and Severus telling him what each photo was about. He then pulled out a gold locket on a gold rope chain.

"I gave this locket to your mother the day we both graduated from Hogwarts" Severus said, as he watched his son gently take the locket in his hands. Severus opened the locket to reveal to Harry what was inside.

"Is that you and Mum?" Harry asked, as he saw the picture of a little boy and a little girl lying on the grass under a big tree looking up towards the sky, they were holding hands and smiling. From what else Harry could see from the picture that they were at either a lake or on a river bank.

"Yes, it is Harry. We were Eleven years old at the time" Severus said, remembering the time this picture was taken.

"Tell me about it, please Dad?" Harry asked, looking at his father face. Although he never wore the mask that he did when he was with the students or other members of the faculty, Harry had quickly learned that if you want to understand his father and what he was feeling, take note of his eyes and from what Harry could see that his father was thinking of a time when he was care-free and happy.

"Your Grandparents invited me to a picnic with them along the River Thames. Lily and I had just received our letters for Hogwarts and her parents were so proud of her they decided to celebrate the news with a picnic and asked if I would join them. Petunia or Tuney as we called her was jealous of Lily's ability and was angry that she got to go away to Hogwarts and had started venting her hatred towards the both of us. Lily was upset at her sister's antics towards us and ran off towards the river. I followed her while your Grandparents reprimanded Tuney for her attitude towards us. I found Lily by this tree on the river (Severus pointed towards the tree in the photo) crying, she couldn't understand why Petunia was being so hurtful towards us. I told her that basically she didn't understand what we have and perhaps she was scared of losing her, that was what I thought at the time and it seemed to cheer up Lily a bit. We spent the next hour lying on the grass with me telling her all about the magical world and Hogwarts when her father found us. He was a really kind man towards me and I respected him a lot along with Lily's mother. Any way he asked us if we minded if he took a photo of us there for we looked so happy. We both agreed and my instinct was to grab Lily's hand, so I did. Lily turned and smiled at me and we both then looked towards the sky with our happy thoughts and that was when Mr. Evans took the picture." Severus explained to Harry.

"You both look really happy" Harry stated.

"We were" Severus simply replied.

"Is this Mums hair?" Harry asked, picking up the two pieces of hair on the other side of the locket.

"Yes and mine as well" Severus replied.

"But why keep a bit of hair?" Harry asked.

"It was your mother's idea. She thought that by keeping a bit of hair from each of us it will always remind us of our youth together...and when we got old and grey we can see what our hair colour use to be like" Severus replied, laughing a little at the old part.

"I'm glad she made you do that, at least I can see what colour her hair truly is. What about her eyes?" Harry asked he was curios about his mother and wanting to know everything about her.

"Green, emerald green, just like yours Harry, you have your mother's eyes" Severus said looking at Harry's eyes that reminded him so much of his beloved Lily.

"Really?" Harry asked, excited at the prospect that he had something of his mother's.

"Yes" Severus said.

Harry gave his father a hug. "Thank you Dad, for sharing this with me" Harry said, sobbing a little, but they were not tears of sadness but tears of joy and the joy came from his father sharing some precious memories he had of his mother. _I will never forget tonight as long as I live._

"Anytime son" Severus voice was just as filled with emotion as what Harry's was.

"It's getting late Harry and I think it is time you went to bed" Severus told Harry after a few minutes.

Harry sat up and looked at his father; he gave him a smile and a kiss of his cheek and went off to the bathroom to do what he needed to do before he went to bed.

Severus smiled as he watched his son walk away at the display of affection he had just shown him and it gave him a warm fuzzy feeling in his chest as it just constricted. Severus had to admit he wasn't sure if Harry would ever be able to show his affection especially after all the abuse he had suffered through, but he knew deep down that Harry was strong, just like him which helped both of them survive the abusive environments that they both lived through. _I guess with time and love, it truly does heal all wounds and I can see Harry is starting to heal._

After a few minutes Severus got up from the sofa and headed down to Harry's room.

"Goodnight Harry" Severus said after tucking Harry in and giving him a kiss goodnight on his fore head.

"Dad?" Harry asked.

"Yes son".

"Can you tell me another story about you and Mum please?" Harry asked, looking up at his father, hoping he would tell him a story.

Severus thought about it for a second. He sat down near Harry who instantly curled up next to him and started to tell Harry about his and Lily's first trip into Diagon Alley to get their school supplies for the first time. How they both were excited about their first time on platform 9¾ and seeing the big red steam engine with Hogwarts Express written in gold letter's on the front of it.

Severus, after a few minutes, could feel that Harry's breathing had evened out. Looking down towards his sons face he could see that Harry had gone to sleep with a smile on his face. Getting up gently as not to disturb his son, he gave him a final kiss goodnight and left his room but not before stopping at the door to take one last look at his sleeping son before he went to bed himself. _This is how a father and son relationship is supposed to be, not what I had and it is what Harry deserves._

HPSSHPSSHPSS

Harry, for the first time, in as long as he could remember never had a nightmare that night. In fact he dreamt of his Father and Mother on the day they had their picnic on the River Thames. He woke feeling refreshed and after taking care of business, he headed out to the table where his father sat reading the Daily Prophet and drinking a cup of tea.

Harry knew that his father was an early riser; he would go to his lab and brew a potion or two for the infirmary, depending on what Madam Pomfrey had wanted. He would then go up to the Great Hall and have breakfast there, that way he can keep up his appearances there. Then, once he has finished he would come back to their quarters around the time Harry was getting up and would sit at the table with his cup of tea and the paper. _I wonder how he knows when I wake up; he is always here for me when I do._

Harry's appetite was slowly improving; he was eating more than he was when he first came to Hogwarts. In fact Harry was sure that he had eaten more in the last two months then in his whole entire life. He never once felt hungry anymore and his father had made sure that he always has food.

Harry and Severus had just finished with breakfast when Doctor Robinson came in for his usual counselling session and once Severus bade Harry goodbye he headed off to his classes for the day.

Doctor Robinson had now being seeing Harry for the best part of six weeks. At first progress was slow but when he introduced the one hour session on a Saturday afternoon with Severus, Harry had started to slowly open up to him, though they still had to touch on the actual abuse that Harry had suffered, it was more important to first gain the boys trust before attacking the abuse he suffered.

As on many occasions, Doctor Robinson started off with small talk, usually about school or his father and it was always him that had to start off the conversation, but not this time. Severus was barely out the door when Harry started telling him about what they did last night, how his father showed him picture's of his mother and told him stories about her. Then Harry went on to tell him how he enjoyed his potions class that he went to yesterday and about his friends. _I wasn't expecting this from Harry at all but it is a good change for him to start off talking._

Things were going extremely well with Harry and him telling Doctor Robinson about his friends until he mentioned his cousin Dudley and from there things went from bad to worse. Stefan listened to Harry as he describes some of the things that his cousin had done to him. He was at a loss at how a boy, the same age as Harry could be so cruel to him and what made him cringe more was the fact that Harry said that his Uncle encouraged this sort of behaviour in his son towards Harry. _How any father could encourage their child to beat up another child, what in Hades was this man ever thinking?_

For Harry, talking about what Dudley did to him felt like a weight had finally been taken off his shoulders. He didn't mean to tell Doctor Robinson about it, but once he mentioned that Dudley had always stopped him from having any friends, he just couldn't stop talking about the things he did. He told him how Dudley and his friends always played a game called '_Harry Hunting' _and when they caught him how they would beat him up. He told him that Dudley blamed him for everything whether or not he did it. He then started to mention how his Uncle would beat him if he didn't get his chores finished, or if he got better marks then Dudley at school (which he always did) or if something went wrong at his work he would blame Harry and his freakiness.

Harry told him of how his Uncle would use a fire poker, a belt or his fist, he also told him that his Aunt would either use a frying pan, slap him or wait to till his Uncle came home to deal with him. Then he told Stefan how his Uncle started touching him and what he made Harry do to him and he eventually told Doctor Robinson how his Uncle raped him.

Doctor Robinson was at a loss, he never expected Harry to open up about everything. It was like he opened a flood gate and everything just came out all at once. Whether or not Harry had intended for this to happen, Stefan had his doubts, but now that it was out in the open he could finally bring the Dursely's to trail and help Harry through his trauma. _What this child has been through is unbelievable. It is disgraceful how any adult can do that to a child or how can a grown man even think about touching a child like Dursely did, it is sick and what makes it worse he had the audacity to rape an innocent child and if I have my way, I will make sure he goes straight to Azkaban with his own personal dementor. _

Harry was crying, he wanted his father, Doctor Robinson tried to comfort the child, but Harry reverted back to his old ways and wouldn't let him near him, he just wanted his Dad. As hard as he tried to comfort Harry it only made it worse and Harry was getting hysterical to the point where he would start to hyperventilate if he didn't do something soon. Stefan hated to leave Harry alone but he needed Severus and he needed him now so he ran out the door and to Severus classroom.

Without knocking Stefan barged into the class, "Severus, come quickly" Stefan said his voice betraying the urgency that he was needed instantly.

Severus was about to reprimand Doctor Robinson for barging into his classroom without knocking but once he got a look at the state the man was in and the urgency in his voice he felt his blood run cold, something has happened to Harry. _What in Merlin's name has happened to Harry?_

"DISMISSED" Severus bellowed to his class as he ran out the door to his private quarters, not even waiting for his students to leave his classroom.

Severus ran into his quarters. At first he didn't see Harry but the sound of him crying hysterically caught his attention, he made his way around the sofa and didn't see him. He scanned the room once more and he spotted his son crammed in between the bookshelf and the wall. _What did he do to Harry to get him like this?_

Walking slowly over to him, he knelt down in front of his boy. "Harry" he said quietly and gently, but it was enough for the next instant he found himself with his arms full of his son, clinging to him as if his life depended on it. Severus held his son tightly, he got up and moved over to the sofa and sat there while his son cried into his chest.

"In my office is my private stores of potions, can you get me a calming draught as well as a dreamless sleep" Severus said, requesting Stefan to collect them for him.

"Sure" Stefan said he stood back once they got back to Harry and let Severus talk to his son. He knew Harry had a lot of trust in Severus and was more likely to listen to his own father then somebody else.

Stefan returned a moment later with both vials of potion that Severus asked for.

"Here, drink this Harry" Severus said uncorking the calming draught. He handed the potion to Harry who drank it without a fuss other than making a face at the taste of it. _Perhaps I should make this taste better._

After a minute the potion calmed Harry down. Severus called for a house elf, ordering coffee for Stefan and himself and a glass of warm milk for Harry.

The Elf returned quickly with the order before disappearing with a quiet '_pop'_.

"Have this Harry, it will make you feel better" Severus said handing the glass of warm milk to Harry.

Harry drank his milk slowly. His mind was racing at a million miles an hour, he felt stupid for his break down but he couldn't help it, the memories hurt. He was relieved when his father came and he knew that he was safe with his father. Once he finished his milk he gave the glass back to his father and snuggled closer into him, not wanting to be away from the loving feeling he was getting from his father. _I am so glad Dad is here, I don't ever want to be away from him, I need him so much._

Harry gave a yawn; he rested his head on his father's shoulder and fell asleep. Severus was almost tempted to give Harry the dreamless sleep potion but decided against it. _I'll let him sleep for now, I have a feeling he will need this potion tonight._

"Now, Stefan do you mind telling me what happened that caused my son to get into such a state?" Severus asked, once he was sure that Harry was asleep.

TBC...

Please review and don't forget to vote in my poll.


	14. Chapter 14

To all my readers,

First up I would like to apologize for not updating for a while, I do intend of finishing these stories but at the moment my life is a bit hectic and unable to write so I am going to place the stories on Hiatus for a couple more months.

Second I have lost my USB stick in which I had the next chapters to all my stories written and was about to send off to my beta readers but I lost it so I am trying to find it which I haven't had any luck doing so now I have to re-write them.

I also have a FaceBook page, Slytherinhawkins105 all you need to do is hit like and I'll post there to keep you updated.

Promise I'll start writing again soon, Reviews and PM messages I am getting is totally awesome and makes me feel good knowing you guys are still out there waiting patiently for me and I will not let you down and have those stories completed soon

Cheers :)

SlytherinHawkins105


End file.
